Seto Kaiba's Sister: Season 2
by Sophia Kaiba
Summary: Sophia has now gotten used to her new life with her two brothers Seto and Mokuba, and has made some new friends with Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea. She has also met the Pharaoh, Yami and his sister, Demi, who she has vowed to help anyway she can get their memories back. What dangers will the gang come across when a new tournament starts?
1. The Mystery Duellist

**Woohoo! Here's the start of Battle City! At last! I now a lot of you have been waiting for me to post Battle City, and hear it is. I hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>Seto Kaiba's Sister: The Mystery Duellist<p>

It has been a few weeks since we saved Seto from the Virtual World and life has gone pretty much back to normal. I'm loving that I'm finally back with my brothers. Although, I don't get to see Seto much as he's usually always busy with the company, but I always make sure I have time to spare with Mokuba as we play video games together.

I also see Yugi and the others a lot as well. I couldn't have asked for better friends than them. I love them all so much. We've even got a new friend as well. A guy called Duke Devlin who owns the new game shop in town and is also the inventor of Dungeon Dice Monsters, pretty much Duel Monsters, but using dice and heart points instead of cards and life points. I had a duel with him and it's a pretty good game.

I also started at Domino High School with the others as well, which is a good school, really enjoying my time there.

I am getting dressed getting ready for the big game at school after coming out of the shower. After sighing for about the third time since waking up, Demi appeared beside me as I was drying my hair.

"Okay, what's wrong Soph?" She asked me.

"Nothing I'm fine." I finished drying my hair and brushed it up into a ponytail.

"You know you're terrible at lying right?"

I just smiled. "Yeah, you're right about that."

"So what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I've just got a feeling something's going to happen."

"I've been having the same thing for a few days."

I turned and looked to her. "Really?"

"Yes. I've just got a feeling something bad is going to happen that's going to have a major impact on our lives."

"I wonder what that could be." I thought out loud.

"Well whatever it is. I have a feeling my brother is going to be in danger."

"I'll make sure nothing happens to him don't worry."

She smiled. "Thanks Soph."

I smiled back as I grabbed my backpack and left.

_'You know, you still haven't told Yami or the others about the Millennium Bracelet.'_ Demi said as she appeared beside me.

_'Well with what's been going on the past few days I haven't had chance.' _I replied to her. _'I'll tell them though don't worry.'_

We continued talking until I looked up and saw that we had arrived at school.

"Hey Soph!" I smiled as I saw Joey and Tristan stood outside waiting.

"Hey guys. Haven't Yugi and Tea turned up yet?" I asked as I reached them and Demi vanished.

"No not yet. It's not like them to be late." Tristan spoke.

"Yeah. Just hope they're okay." I say.

A few minutes later, Tea runs up. . .but no Yugi.

"Hey Tea, where's Yugi?"

She then proceeded to tell us about the fortune teller on their way to school.

"He took the puzzle!?" I exclaimed.

"Yes. Yugi ran after him."

After telling me what alley they had run down, I ran on ahead to find Yugi as Tea waited for Joey and Tristan to change.

"He'd better be alright." I spoke to myself as I ran.

_'I'm sure he's going to be alright. . .' _Demi spoke as she appeared next to me. _'but. . .please hurry.'_

I could tell that she was worrying for her brother. . .as was I. _'Don't worry Demi, as I told you this morning. I'm not going to let anything happen to Yami.'_

She smiled at me. _'Thanks Sophia.'_

I smiled back as I continued running.

After a while, I finally made it to the alleyway, to find the fallen table still there.

"Well, this looks like the place." I spoke aloud as I walked through the alley.

As I was walking through the alley, I looked on the walls to see arrows pointed in every way but forward.

"Someone doesn't want anyone coming down here." Demi spoke as she appeared by me.

"Yeah you think? Do you think it could be the guy who took the Puzzle?"

"I doubt it. I think he would want Yugi to follow him right? So, someone else must've come down here after him."

"I wonder who."

"I don't know. But I think I can sense another Millennium Item."

I looked to her. "You don't think it could be. . ."

"Bakura?" I nodded. She shook her head. "No, how could it? Tristan said he got rid of the Millennium Ring remember?"

"Yeah true. . ."

After a while, we reach and old warehouse.

"This is the place." Demi says. "I can sense Yami."

"Well let's go." I began to run.

"Wait."

I stop and look back to her. "What is it?"

"I can sense something else. . ." She started as she stood next to me, staring up at the warehouse.

"Like what?"

"Something. . .Something dark. . ."

"How dark?"

"I can't tell at the moment. . .but it's familiar. . ."

I didn't say anything for a while. "Well, come on. Let's go find Yugi. We can work this out later."

She nodded and we went inside to see Yugi and Bakura stood on a duelling ring talking.

"Yugi! Are you okay!?" I asked as I rushed over.

They looked up when I climbed up the ring to reach them.

"Hey Soph, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Tea told us what happened. Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. But, the creep smashed the Puzzle."

"What!?" I looked to his hands and saw the broken pieces in them. "Oh Yugi. . .we'll fix it don't worry."

"Yugi here, you missed this one piece." Bakura said as he gave Yugi a piece of the puzzle.

"Thanks a lot Bakura. The last thing I need is to loose a piece of the Millennium Puzzle."

"Yes I know. You can't complete it without them all."

Bakura then started climbing down the ring.

"Thanks again. You totally saved the day."

"Sure-" His hands then slipped and he crashed to the ground.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yes, fine. I've got to get back to school." He replied as he walked off.

"We'll be right behind you Bakura as soon as I unhook my chain!" Yugi called out to him before turning to the Puzzle.

I looked and saw a metal chain hooked to a metal pole which has been bolted to the platform.

"What made you use a chain Yuge?" I asked.

"I thought it'd be safer."

I nodded. "Who was it that took the Puzzle?"

"Bandit Keith."

I just looked back at him wide eyed. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well, it wasn't Bandit Keith as such. He was being controlled by someone else."

"Controlled? You mean mind control?"

He nodded. "Yeah. He kept talking about the Millennium Items. I think he has one as well."

"Really? What did he want with yours?"

"I don't know. . .he said something about controlling the world. . .but I really don't know fully."

I just nodded as I try to help him get the puzzle down.

I suddenly heard Bandit Keith yelling. Looking over, I saw him picking up a pole and swinging it around.

"Keith, stop!" I shouted out.

Yugi also looked up just as Keith swung the pole into the electrics, causing the cables to come lose and land on some gas canisters, which blew up and setting the place on fire.

"Oh no! We need to hurry!" I exclaimed as the fire soon raged on and the whole warehouse was set alight.

We both tried pulling on the chain, but it was no use, it just wouldn't budge.

"We need to get it down. . .other wise it'll be over for all of us. . .and for the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. . ." Yugi spoke up as he looked to the puzzle.

"I know. . .Yuge, you try putting the puzzle together, I'll try and get it down."

He nodded and started putting all the pieces into place while I tried pulling the pole out of the duelling platform. The longer we stayed in here, the hotter the pole was getting, which was burning my hands. But no matter what, I wouldn't leave Yami and I wasn't about to break my promise to Demi.

The fire was soon getting thicker and thicker and wooden beams and scafolding was falling all around us.

"I've just got a few more pieces to go Sophia. . .keep going. . ."

My hands were red raw and blistering, but I wouldn't stop. As I bit my tongue in pain and pulled as hard as I could on the pole.

"Anyone in here!?" I suddenly heard Joey's voice.

Looking around, I saw him and Tristan.

"Joey! Tristan! Over here!"

"Yugi! Sophia! Come on! We gotta go!" Tristan yelled to us.

"We can't leave yet guys! I need to finish solving the Millennium Puzzle!" Yugi shouted back.

I watched as Yugi finally slipped in the last piece of the puzzle.

"There. . .finally solved it. . ." Yugi spoke weakily and soon passed out, still holding onto the puzzle.

"Yugi!" I yelled out as I took hold of him.

Joey and Tristan soon came over as they climbed up.

"Are you two okay?" Joey asked us.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here now!" Tristan shouted.

"No! We can't leave without the Millennium Puzzle!"

"Alright, let's do this Joey."

Joey took hold of the chain and pulled as hard as he could.

"That's no use, I've been trying it for ages, but it won't budge."

"Tristan, go get Yugi's deck."

Tristan nodded and climbed up, grabbed his deck and jumped back down.

"I got Yugi's deck, any luck on that puzzle?"

"Afraid not. Man, why'd he hook it up with such a thick chain?"

I watched as Joey and Tristan started trying to get the Millennium Puzzle free. I could feel myself slowly blacking out, but I'd shake my head to stay awake. I then felt my body shaking and I suddenly fell forward, Joey quickly caught me.

"Soph, are you okay?"

"Just. . .dizzy. . .don't worry about me. . .free the puzzle. . ."

Joey got me sat down against the platform. "You just rest there." he then stood up and looked around for something to help, and he spotted some metal poles. He gave one to Tristan and they both started hitting the pole.

"This things not budging out!" Tristan exclaimed.

"There's gotta be a way! I got it, we just stick the pole into the hole and we both pull."

"Yeah!"

I slowly stood up and took the pole from Joey.

He looked to me. "Sophia, sit back down and rest."

I just shook my head. "I'm helping."

I stuck the pole into the hole, they both took hold of the pole with me and the three of us pulled as hard as we could. After sometime, the puzzle finally came free and we all fell to the ground. Tristan took hold of Yugi and I passed out in Joey's arms as they got us out of the warehouse.

* * *

><p>When I came to, I found myself in a white room and soon figured I was in the hospital. I just sighed, relived that the puzzle was free and Yami was going to be okay.<p>

"Hey Soph, you're finally awake." I heard Tristan's voice.

Looking to my right, I saw him, Joey and Tea sat around Yugi's bed, who was sat up and awake.

I smiled as I also sat up. "Yeah I'm awake. How you feeling Yuge?"

"I'm okay thanks. What about you?"

"I'm good. I'm just glad that you and the puzzle are okay."

"Yeah, thanks to you guys." Yugi said looking to Joey and Tristan. "How can I ever thank you guys for saving my life back there? You guys put yourselves in danger to make sure that I would be okay. You're the greatest friends a guy could ever have."

I smiled as I turned to them. "Yeah, same goes for me you two. I don't know how to thank you for saving me as well."

"That's what buds a for. Right pal?" Joey started.

"Yeah, it's a good thing I spotted them." Tristan replied.

"Hey what about me? Thanks to my brilliant idea, we were able to pry the puzzle off the wall."

"Yeah, brilliant, lets stick the pole into the hole and then we'll pull on it really hard."

"Say what!" Joey yelled as he grabbed onto Tristan.

"Say nothing see!"

"I'd like to see-"

"Hey, come on, knock it off guys or I won't share my hospital food with you." Yugi threatened, which sooned calmed them down as hey split apart.

"We'll be good." Joey promised.

"The important thing is that we're all safe and back together." I stated.

"That's right, friends till the end."

"You okay Tea? You seem kinda quiet." Yugi said to her.

He was right, I hadn't heard her say anything since I woke up.

"Yeah, I'm fine guys, it's just been a long day." She got up and left the room as Joey and Tristan were arguing over the food.

I smiled as I sat back against my pillows, just thinking about what happened. Some mad man was after the Millennium Puzzle, and because of him we almost lost Yami. Yugi said the guy talked about the Millennium Items, if he's after them all, then I had to make sure that Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and my Millennium Bracelet were safe.

'There's no way I'm letting this guy get hold of Yami and Demi. They'd have to kill me before taking them away from me.'

After a few moments, Tea came back into the room.

"Erm, Soph, I've just seen your brothers at the reception desk."

I just sighed. "Oh boy. . .this is going to be fun."

A few seconds later, the door opened and Seto and Mokuba came in. Mokuba ran over to me and hugged me.

"Are you okay Sophia? We got told you were in a fire!"

I just smiled as I hugged him. "I'm fine Mokie, don't worry."

"That doesn't look fine to me." Seto said as he held up my bandaged hands.

"Seriously, I'm fine, they're just blistered."

"So, if I did this then nothing would happen?" he asked as he held my hands as though he was going to clap them together.

I instantly pulled my hands from him. "Don't even think about it."

He gave me a small smile. "I'm relieved you're alright."

I smiled back. "I'm fine Seto. Thanks to Joey and Tristan, they saved me and Yugi."

Seto turned and looked to them both. "I suppose I have to thank you for saving my sister."

Joey just looked stunned. "Did I hear right? Did Seto Kaiba just thank us for something?"

"Don't get used to it monkey boy."

"Monkey boy!"

I got inbetween them before anything else could be said. "Seto please, I don't have the strength to deal with you tormenting Joey right now."

He sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry Soph."

I just smiled as the three of us just talked. As much as I was happy right now, I couldn't help but think worried about the future and what was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. I hope you all enjoyed this. please R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Date with Yami

**Part two of season 2. Hope you guys enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>Date with Yami<p>

It has been almost a week since the fire and since the Millennium Puzzle nearly left our lives. I have just woken up to my alarm and have finally took off the bandages on my hands to see the blisters have finally gone, but my hands still look a little red.

"I'm glad to see they've healed up okay." Demi spoke as she appeared next to me.

I smiled. "Yeah, so am I. They're still a little sore, but they'll be back to normal in a few days. So, I'm happy."

She smiled as I grabbed my towel and went into my bathroom to shower.

"You know Sophia, whoever or whatever is out there, won't stop at nothing until he has all the Millennium Items in his possession don't you?" Demi spoke from the sinks as I got into the shower.

"Yeah, I know that. I've been thinking about that ever since it happened. I just wonder who it could be and why they want the Items so badly."

"I could think of one thing. World domination."

I just sighed. "That thought often cropped up in my head as well. But, no matter what happens, I'm going to make sure that no one takes the Millennium Bracelet or the Puzzle away from us. You and Yami mean too much to me now to have you be taken away."

She smiled. "Thanks Sophia. So. . .when do you think you're going to tell my brother you like him?"

I slipped as I got out of the shower and face planted the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. . .yeah I'm fine." I replied as I got up and looked to her. "What did you say before?"

She just laughed. "Oh come on Sophia. I know you like my brother, it's so obvious."

I just looked to her for a while before getting dried off. "You're acting less like a Princess everyday. I've become a bad influence on you."

She laughed again as I left my bathroom and got dressed. I was sat at my dresser brushing my hair when Demi appeared standing behind me, smirking.

"I'm not going to tell him!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't even know if he feels the same way." I replied as I tied my hair in a ponytail then started getting dressed in my uniform.

"Then spend some time with him and get to know him."

"Demi, just shush now."

She just giggled and vanished as I grabbed my backpack, went downstairs for breakfast and left for school.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, after grabbing my backpack from my locker, I go to the front steps and see its pouring down with rain.<p>

"Oh great. And me without an umbrella."

"Hey Sophia."

Looking around I see Yugi coming up to me.

"Hey Yugi, how's it going?"

"Not so great. Actually, I need your help. And so does the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle."

I was slightly taken aback by this. _'Yami needs my help? I wonder what's wrong?'_

"Go on."

"You see Soph, whoever it was that stole the puzzle, seemed to know a lot about it's past, even more than you. That reminded the spirit how little he knows about it. But you can help, hanging out with you might help him figure things out."

"Sure, but how exactly am I going to do that? I've told you guys what I know about the Millennium Items as it is."

"You always give great advice, just talk to him." He then ran off.

"What's the plan!?" I called out to him over the rain.

"Ten o'clock tomorrow at Domino Station! Thanks Soph!"

"No problem! I just hope I really can help."

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up earlier than usual on a weekend, ready to spend the day with Yami.<p>

"Now if I can just figure out what to wear." I said to myself as I started throwing clothes out of my walk in closet

"Just be yourself, you know Yami wouldn't care on what you wear." Demi said as she was sat on my bed, watching the clothes go flying.

"I know, but I want to make a good impression on him don't I?"

She just chuckled. "You can definitely tell you like him."

"Shut up." I said as I came out of my closet. "How's this?"

I was wearing black jeans, a blue off the shoulder long leaved shirt and knee high boots.

"Looks great."

"Perfect." I quickly put the rest of my clothes in the closet and fixed up my hair. Checking the time, I saw I had half an hour before I had to meet Yami. "I'd better be going. Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

I grabbed my purse and ran out of my room. I asked Roland to give me a ride and he agreed. Dropping me off at the station, I saw I was right on time.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Made it. Just got to think about how I'm going to help Yami now. . ."

After a few moments of waiting, I suddenly heard Yami's voice to my left. Looking over, I saw him stoo there wearing a sleeveless black shirt, black pant, black boots a blue belt, black armband and some gold and silver bracelets. He was yelling at the puzzle.

"Hey! Yugi. . .I'm not. . .you can't. . .this isn't a duel!" I giggled, to which he looked up and noticed me. "Hello."

I giggled again as he walked over to me. "I'm guessing Yugi never told you about this?"

"No, he just said it was a surprise."

"Well, surprise!"

He just smiled.

We made our first stop a coffee shop, where I bought us both a couple of milkshakes and we sat down by the window. I watched as he say with his chin in his hand and staring out of the window. He looked lost in his own little world.

_'I know he has a lot on his mind. . .both him and Demi do. . .I just hope I can help them both. . .well, here it goes.'_

"Oh Yami, I almost forgot, look," I took out a newspaper from my purse. "There's an Egyptian Exhibit going on at the museum."

"Ah, now that looks interesting Sophia."

"Yeah, and look, it this stone even has the same symbol that's on the Millennium Puzzle. I'm betting this exhibit will have some answers about your pasts." I speak to Demi as well as Yami.

I watched as his face seem to drop, my heart also sank, I hated seeing him so down.

"Or, we could do something else. It's up to you, we don't have to see the exhibit if you don't want to."

"Please, you must forgive me Sophia. Lately I feel like a stranger to myself. There are so many details about who I am and where I came from that I can't seem to remember."

I knew that Demi knew a bit about her past, that she was Yami's sister and that she's was a Princess, but I think that's all she knows.

"Well, maybe we could start with the things that you do remember." I suggested

"I know that my origins lie in Ancient Egypt and that I now reside within the Millennium Puzzle. That's about all. When Yugi first put the Puzzle together and our bond began, it was as if my spirit was reborn."

"What do you mean reborn?"

"Since that day, I've felt that I'm here for a reason. That destiny has brought me to Yugi to accomplish something of great importance. After the Puzzle was almost taken away from us. That feeling began to grow stronger. Maybe the key to understanding why I'm here lies in my past."

I just looked at him for a moment. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm going through the same thing."

He looked to me.

"Well. . .I'm not going through the exact same thing as you, but I've always wondered why I'm here and what I'm supposed to do with myself, or what I'm supposed to do with my future."

"I see."

"So, I'm just going to listen to my heart and see where that takes me."

"That's great Sophia. I always tell Yugi to follow his heart."

I smiled. "I may not know what I want to do with myself yet, but I know that I'll figure soemthing out in time. I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't think of the unknown as your enemy, see it as an adventure."

He smiled and nodded.

"So, how about it? Wanna go see what the world has in store for us today?"

"Sure, why not."

I smiled as we got up and left, walking around town.

"So, where are we going to go?" Yami asked as we walked down the street.

"Wherever we feel inspired to go. Lives an adventure remember."

I took Yami to all sorted of places that I figured he'd never been too before. We went to a music store to listen to some CDs, to the park, where I laughed as he got attacked by birds and we even went to the movies as well. Once we left the movies, we were walking down the street when I suddenly noticed Yami wasn't with me. Turning around, I saw him looking through one of the store windows. Walking over, I saw he was looking at Duel Monster cards.

"Look Sophia, players can trade their Duel Monster cards here." he spoke as I walked to him.

I smiled. "Well, today must be your lucky day. Let's go in and check it out."

We both walked in and I had to smile as I saw him perking up as he was browsing through the cards.

"These cards both look very powerful." Whether he was talking to me or not, I didn't know.

_'He seems to be cheering up. I'm happy about that. Hey Demi, have you been watching this?'_

_'Yes I have. I'm glad Yami has got someone like you to help him. But, you do know that you'll have to tell him about me at some point, right?'_

_'Yes, I know Demi, and I will. But right now, I don't want to say anything to bring him down again. I'll tell him eventually, when the time is right. Don't worry Demi.'_

_'Okay, I understand. Thank you.'_

I smiled as Yami picked out a few cards to trade with. We left the store and he looked through them.

"Ah, Light Force Sword. It's an excellent Trap Card. And an wise trade."

I giggled. "Excited are we?"

"I guess you could say that yes."

I smiled as we walked on. "Oh, look Yami! The Arcade!"

"The Arcade? What is it you do in here?"

"Hang out and have fun. I haven't been in here in years. Seto, Mokuba and I used to come here all the time when we were kids." I said as we walked inside.

"Kaiba used to come here? I didn't think this would be his thing."

"Not now maybe, but when we were kids he used to be so much fun to hang out with. Our parents used to bring us here and we used to have so much fun together."

Yami smiled. "It must be nice to have memories like those of your brothers."

I smiled back. "Yeah it is."

We then heard some commotion. Looking around we saw a huge crowd around the dancing machine. Moving to the front, we saw a guy with dreadlocks, a red shirt and black pants dancing with another guy, who lost. The guy with dreadlocks turned to us all.

"Who wants the honour of being Johnny Steps next victim?"

"Some kind of duelling dance game?" Yami asked me.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." I replied. "

"You, girl in the blue, you feel lucky today?" Steps asked me.

"Why don't we ignore him and go someplace else." Yami suggested.

I nodded. "Yeah, you're right." I turned back to Steps. "Sorry, I don't dance."

"What's the matter, chicken? Scared I'm gunna beat you?"

"I'm no chicken."

"Well then prove it."

"You don't need to prove anything Sophia."

I just sighed as I handed Yami my purse to hold. "What can I say? I can't not accept a challenge. I'm just like you." I stepped up onto the stage. "Okay Johnny, let's get going."

"We go when I say we go." he spoke to me.

"You know you're the man Johnny!"

"Let her know who's the boss!"

A few people called out to Johnny.

"Hey, why don't you back off now and save yourself the embarrassment?" Johnny said.

"You're the one who's going to be embarrassed."

"Alright. You're going to wish you never stepped on my stage. What do you say? Are you ready for me to step all over you?"

"Get a life Johnny."

"Now it's time to dance!"

The game started and we stepped on the buttons in time with the music. Even I hadn't played this in years, it didn't take long for me to get the hang of it again. . .and I was actually starting to enjoy it as Johnny and I were matched equally.

"Check her out!"

"That girls busting moves even Johnny can't do!"

"Maybe he's saving his best moves for last."

The compliments I heard gave me a boost of confidence as I turned up the moves. All of a sudden, Johnny's leg swung out and I had to jump at the last second to avoid falling over.

_'This jerk's cheating!'_

He shoved his hand out to push me then swung his elbow around.

"Hey, keep it clean Johnny!" one of the guys shouted.

"She's _still _beating him!"

I swung around to avoid his abusive moves and caught Yami's eye. I winked at him before turning back around and continuing with the game, which Johnny was losing concentration with.

"Woah, he's about to lose!"

"Johnny's bugging out!"

"That girl it just awesome!"

Johnny tried to keep up with my moves, but eventually, he fell over and landed on his butt, giving me the advantage to continue on and win the game. I smiled as the crowd started cheering for me. Smiling, I turned around and smiled even more when I saw Yami smiling also.

I went over to him and grabbed my purse. "Come on, let's go."

He agreed and we both left the arcade.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set as we were stood on the pier, watching the sun making its decent, casting the sky in a glow of orange and purple glow.<p>

"That was so much fun, I haven't done that in so long. Did you see the look on Johnny's face? Hopefully being beat by a girl like that will shut him up for a while."

"You were great today. You know Sophia, I've been thinking about what you said earlier?"

I turned to him. "Which bit?"

He walked forward and lent on the railing. "You said you were unsure about your life too. And that when in doubt, you follow your heart, and my heart is now telling me that I must uncover the secrets of my origin, no matter where the search may lead me."

"You're really determined to find out about your past huh?"

"More than you know Sophia."

I stood next to him and lent on the railing. "I'm really glad my advice could help you. And just so you know, while you're out there searching for some answers, your friends will be right there by your side, searching along with you."

"Thank you Sophia." he said as he smiled.

I smiled back. "No problem Yami. I'm always going to be right here beside you, no matter what." I finished as I placed my hand on top of his.

Yami looked to my hand and then looked up at me. I stood there, with my hand on his and looking into his eyes, his beautiful amethyst eyes. I know he and Yugi have the same coloured eyes, but Yami's. . .there was something more mysterious about his eyes. . .mysterious and caring. . .I could seriously get lost in those eyes forever.

"Yami. . .there's something I've been meaning to tell you. . .something I've been keeping from you for a while."

"What is it Sophia?"

This was it. . .my chance to come clean and tell him that I knew more about his past then he thought I did. . .the chance to tell him about who he is and about his sister. . .I couldn't hold it back now.

"Yami. . .I-"

"Boo!" We jumped apart and looked around to see Johnny Steps stood behind us. "Do you two geeks mind if I step in?"

I groaned. So close! This guy has got the worse possible timing!

"Now what do you want from us?" I asked feeling annoyed.

"I've only come down here to ask you for a second chance."

"Second chance?"

"I'd have easily won if my leg hadn't cramped up. I think you owe me a rematch."

I just sighed. "Give it a rest, Johnny."

"I'll give you a rematch, but we'll duel my way." Yami spoke up as he stepped forward.

"What?"

"Stay out of this porcupine head! This battle is just between me and the girl!"

Yami turned to me, smiling. "Sophia, may I finish off your opponent?"

I just had to smile as the sound of excitement in his voice. "Uh, sure, knock yourself out."

"Good, I'm not afraid of either of you! Name your game you little freak!"

"The game is Duel Monsters. And if you lose, you're never to bother Sophia again."

"Fine, only if I win, the girl with have to go on a date with Johnny Steps."

I groaned. "You have got to be kidding." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

><p>We made our way to Kaiba Land, and luckily, there weren't that many people duelling, so we managed to get a platform pretty much straight away. I stood on the sidelines as Yami and Johnny got into place.<p>

"Challenging Johnny Steps to a duel was a huge mistake! You two losers have no idea who you're dealing with!"

"You're the one who's going to lose!" Yami called out.

"Listen up punk, Johnny doesn't lose. Hey, you may think you beat me today, Sophia, but that was only cause of a freak accident!"

This guy is seriously starting to bug me.

"Sophia defeated you fair and square!"

"Believe what you wanna believe tough guy."

"Alright, it's about time you learned your lesson Steps."

The duel started off, both of the having 2000 life points to start off with.

"Why don't I start off this show?" He summoned Sonic Maid in attack mode, which had 1200 attack points. "Sonic Maid's going to clean your clock!"

"Or so you say." Yami then summoned Celtic Guardian. Which I wasn't surprised at, Celtic Guardian seems to always be the card he plays first,

Celtic Guardian attacked Sonic Maid, defeating her, and taking 200 life points from Johnny, leaving him with 1800.

"It looks like you just got lucky dude. But I wouldn't let it go to your spiky head. This duel just started. I'll make and even bigger splash when I play Water Harmonics in attack mode." Water Harmonics appeared on the field, she had the same number of attack points that Celtic Guardian has.

"That card? Just what is Johnny up to?"

"Is something wrong?" I asked Yami.

"It's strange. Every duellist knows that a strong deck needs cards that support each other. But Johnny's mosnters seem to be all over the place."

I nodded as I looked to Johnny.

"If you think you can win by throwing random monsters against me, you're sadly mistaken."

"Oooh, I'm quaking in my boots. Maybe your puny brain can't figure out my plan, if you've even got a brain."

"Talk all you want. We'll see who wins in the end." Yami drew and ended his turn without playing a card.

Steps played Spirit of the Harp in defence mode, 200 def. And then he played the magic card, Corus of Sanctuary, which increased Spiri of the Harp's defence points by 500. "And that's music to my ears."

He's a better duellist than I first thought. . .with Spirit of the Harp being in defence mode, there's no way Yami can defeat it right now, I just hope he can win this. . .I really don't wanna have to spend another moment with Johnny Steps.

"Ready Johnny Steps? Because it's about time you faced the music." he summoned his Curse of Dragon, in attack mode, 2000 atk. He destroyed Water Harmonics, taking Johnny's life points down to 1200.

"Oh, I just messed up! I forgot to switch her into defence mode!"

"Johnny doesn't even know who he's up against. . ." I said to myself.

"He will do soon." Demi spoke as she appeared next to me.

"So far you're hitting all the wrong notes."

"Don't worry, I'm just tuning up for the grand finale." He drew and summoned his Witch of the Black forest in defence mode, he then activated his Polymerization card, fusing her with his Lady of Faith, to create The Musician King, which had 1750 attack points, still less than Curse of Dragon. He used his new monster to attack Celtic Guardian, taking Yami's life points down to 1650.

"No! My Celtic Guardian!"

Johnny laughed. "I guess your Celtic Guardian wasn't a fan of the electric guitar. I promise the music will be much more romantic on our date Sophia." I felt sick. I pysically felt sick. He placed one more card down on the field and ended his turn.

Yami gets his Curse of Dragon to attack The Musician King, but Steps activates his trap card, Metalmorph, which turns Musician King into Heavy Metal King, with an attack power of 2050, destroying Curse of Dragon and Yami losing 50 life points.

'_Man, I hated when Keith played that against me'_ I thought, thinking back to Duellist Kingdom.

"How pathetic, looks like you're nothing but a one hit wonder."

I looked to Yami. _'Come on Yami. . .you can pull this around no problem!'_

Yami summoned his Giant Soldier of Stone in defence mode, however, due to Metalmorph, Heavy Metal King was able to gain another 650 attack points as it was attacking, destroying Soldier of Stone, luckily he was in defence mode so Yami didn't lose any life points.

"Why don't you just give up already loser? None of your monsters can jam with my Heavy Metal King."

Yami summoned his Dark Magician and got him to attack Metal King.

"The fun just never end! With Metalmorph's effect Heavy Metal King's is greater than Dark Magician's!"

"Johnny, your ability to miscalculate is uncanny."

"Say what?"

"Your overconfidence renders you blind! Dark Magic attack!" Metal King is destroyed. "Your Heavy Metal King has been shattered."

"Impossible! 'Cause Metalmorph raises Heavy Metal Kings attack power!"

"You're almost correct Johnny, but you left out one rule. It's true Metalmorph raises your monsters attack strength, but only when _your _monsters are attacking. However, since Dark Magician attacked, Heavy Metal King didn't recieve the power bonus, so when my monster attacked, it left your monsters attack less than that of the Dark Magician. Metalmorph is a powerful card, when used correctly. Maybe you should've read the instruction manual first. I've put an end to your musical mayhem."

"But, that just isn't fair! You must've cheated! Tell me your name!"

"Just call me Yugi."

"Wait just a second, that name sorta rings a bell. . .there's no way! Not the same Yugi who defeated Yugi in Duelist Kingdom! That can't be you!"

"I see that my name struck a chord. It's time to end this duel, and it's your move Johnny!"

He pulled his platform back, surrendering the duel. "Just forget it, I can't hang with you. I'm out man, I'm a dancer not a duelist." He stepped off the platform and stopped when he saw I was in his way.

_'Sophia, let me talk to this guy.' _I heard Demi say to me.

_'Okay, go for it.'_ I say, not sure what she was going to say or do, but my Millennium Bracelet started to glow and she took over.

"Yugi takes a slight lead and you give up? That's just like when you tried to cheat and tripped me during the dance battle. Just look at you Johnny, where's your pride?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"When things don't end up going your way, you turn and run away."

"And so what if I do? Forfeiting is much better than facing defeat. Everybody loves a winner, I can't let people see me as a loser."

"Tell me Johnny, how many friends do you have?"

"Er, I've got tons and tons of friends."

"None right?"

"One, I think."

"One huh!? Are you sure about that? Because that's one more than what I thought you would've had!"

"Hey, just watch your mouth, I don't have to stay here and take this!"

"I can't stand people who can't face their problems!"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone fails every once in a while, but the most important thing is having the courage to look trouble straight in the eye. If you really wanna be a winner, be someone who never gives up."

"You've got a point, I guess I was wrong." He turned and walked away. He then stopped and turned to me, "Hey, Sophia, thanks for being honest with me." He then left.

"You're welcome."

Demi let me take my body back as Yami came over.

"Hopefully, he'll now face his problems instead of running away." I spoke as he stood next to me.

"You're right. And that's exactly what I have to do."

I looked to him and smiled as we left.

* * *

><p>A few moments later, saw us standing outside the museum.<p>

"Well, here we are, the Domino Museum." I say to him.

"I think you were right about this Egyptian Exhibit. I feel it may hold clues to the mysteries of my ancient past. Answers to some of my questions. Thank you for bringing me here, and for helping me today Sophia."

I smiled. "What are friends for?"

"No matter what's beyond those doors, I'm ready to face it."

"_We're _ready to face it." I corrected him.

"Let's go."

"Okay, I'm right with you."

We walked into the museum, ready to see whatever fate had in store for us.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Past and Tournaments

**Hey there! here's chapter 3!**

**For future note;**

_**'Means thinking.'**_

_**"Means talking with Demi or Yami/Yugi in spirit form."**_

* * *

><p>Pasts and Tournaments<p>

Yami and I go inside the museum and we look around at the Egyptian Exhibit.

_'I really hope that I can help Yami and Demi find out more about their pasts.'_

I turn to Yami, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I have to Sophia, It's my destiny."

We come up to a door that leads to the basement. It's ropped off so I walk past it, knowing we can't go down there. I stop as I notice Yami not following. Looking around, I see him stood by the door.

"Yami, are you okay?"

He walks to the door and opens it. "I sense something in here."

"In the basement?"

"This can't be the exhibit can it?"

Yami didn't reply as he walked down the stairs. "Something down there is calling out out to me Sophia. I feel that the answers I seek, are near."

_"I feel the same thing Sophia."_ Demi spoke as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

Looking up at the wall, I saw behind some glass was a familiar stone tablet. It held the origins of Duel Monsters, at the top were the Egyptian God Cards and further down in the middle were two figure who looked like Yami and Seto, Dark Magician and Blue Eyes White Dragon above them.

"It's some kind of ancient Egyptian stone. . .and those carvings look like Duel Monster cards." I watched as he stepped closer to look. "That person looks just like me. . .and look, around his neck!"

I nodded. "Yes, the Millennium Puzzle."

"That's right." He turned to me. "That appeares to be me playing an ancient form of Duel Monsters." Turning back to the tablet, he continued, "This is exactly the kind of clue I've been searching for, but I wish I were able to decipher it's meaning. Who am I duelling in this carving? What was this aged old game all about? Was it even a game? Just when I think I've found one answer, a thousand new questions arise."

I stood there feeling helpless that I couldn't do anything. I knew some things. . .but not all, and it pained me that I couldn't help.

"My Pharoah, I've been exepcting you." A familiar voice speaks from behind us.

Looking around I gasp at who I see. "Ishizu!? What are you doing here!?" I ask as I hugged her.

"I'm here to fulfil our destinies Sophia." She replied as she hugged me back.

"_Our_ destinies?" I heard Yami say, making me freeze.

Ishizu looked to me as she pulled away. "You haven't told him yet?"

I shook my head. "There's hasn't been a right time to tell him."

"Tell me what?"

I took a deep breath. "Yami. . .I know a bit more about you than you think I do. I know who you are and where you came from. But unfortunately I don't know a lot more than that. When I lived in Egypt, I studied a lot about Ancient Egypt and about it's history. Alos, thanks to Ishizu's Millennium Necklace, she was able to see 5000 years into the past, into a time where evil threatened to destroy our entire world."

"However, there was a king with magic powerful enough to stop this evil threat." Ishizu continued.

"And who was this king?"

"The Pharoah who saved the word was you, Yami." I replied for him.

"Yes, and now it's time for you to save mankind once again."

I looked to Ishizu as she said this, even I didn't know anything about this.

"To rescue mankind? From what? How do you know the world is in danger of being destroyed again?" Yami asked.

"My Millennium Necklace also shows me visions from the future. Oh my Pharoah. The events of the past will occur once again, and that same evil will return to threaten us."

"How will I recognisde this evil?"

"I know your memory has faded my Pharoah and you seek many answers, I also know a Duel Monsters tournament is beginning, if you win it you will find your answers." You turned and began to walk away before turning to us. "When you both return home, you'll find invitations waiting for you. Farwell, King Yami. Goodbye Sophia" She left the room.

I looked to Yami as he turned to look at the tablet. I watched him for a few moments.

"Yami. . .are you okay?"

"Yes, but I still have so many questions. . .wait, my opponent looks like Kaiba!"

I nodded. "Yes. It turns out, our anncestor, is the one who you fought 5000 years ago. But, there's something I don't understand, if that same evil threatens to come back, then it can't be my brother. . .can it?"

"I guess we'll find out in the tournament." He looked to the tablet for a few moments longer and turns back to me. "You've known about all of this?"

I nodded. "I've known you were from Ancient Egypt 5000 years ago, and I've known that you were a Pharoah. I'm sorry I never told you, but with everything that's gone on, there hasn't been a right time to tell you."

He nodded. "It's alright. At least I know now."

I smiled. "There's something else you should know."

"What is it?"

"When you were the Pharoah, you weren't alone. You had a sister."

He stared wide eyed at me. "A-a sister?. . .I had a sister?"

I nodded. "Yes. Her name is Demi."

"Demi? You know her?"

Nodding again, I lifted up my left sleeve and held up my arm to reveal the Bracelet.

"Another Millennium Item. . ."

"Yes. Like your Millennium Puzzle, my Millennium Bracelet holds the spirit of your sister. Would you like to meet her?

He looked to me for a moment before nodding.

_"Are you ready to meet you brother Demi?"_

_"I sure am Sophia."_

I closed my eyes and activated the Bracelet, making it glow as Demi took over my body.

* * *

><p>~Demi~<p>

Once the glow had stopped, I opened my eyes to see my brother standing in front of me, staring with wide eyes.

I smiled. "Hello again my brother. . .it's been far too long."

As I watched him, I knew he was struggling to think of something to say. "D-Demi. . .you're really my sister?"

I nodded. "Yes Yami. I've waited so long to finally see you."

He smiled. "It's nice to meet you Demi. . .I have to say, I'm relieved I'm not alone in this."

I smiled back. "You weren't alone anyway Yami. Sophia and the others have promised to help us through all of this."

"Yes. Demi, do you know anything more about our past?"

I shook my head. "Unfortunately I don't. The only memory I allowed myself to have was who I was and that you're my brother. All my other memories have been locked."

He sighed. "I was afraid you would say that."

"But, it's okay now. We're together, and we've got great friends who are willing to help us all they can."

He nodded. "You're right. I guess all we can do is look to the future and figure this out together.

I also nodded. "That's right Yami. I'm going to let Sophia take over again. Just remember Yami, you're not alone. I'm always going to be here with you."

He smiled. "Thank you Demi."

I just smiled as I closed my eyes and let Sophia take control again.

* * *

><p>~Sophia~<p>

I opened my eyes and smiled at Yami. "Good reuinion?"

He nodded. "Yes. Thank you Sophia."

I nodded. "You're welcome. I'm just sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. It's been killing me to keep all of this from you."

"It's okay Sophia. I know now. That's all that matters."

I smiled. "Thank you Yami. Come on, let's go see if we've got those invitations."

He agreed and we left the museum. We arranged to meet up at the Town Square after getting the invitations. So, I ran home and went up to my room to see an envelope on my dresser. Opening it, it read;

Sophia Kaiba,

You have been selected to take part in the new tournament formerly known as

Battle City Tournament.

Be at the Town Square at 9pm to await further instruction.

The invitation wasn't signed. I put it in my purse and left the mansion to the Town Square, where Yami was already waiting.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"It's okay."

I looked around at all the people. "Ishizu said the tournament would be announced tonight. She was right."

"I don't know if everything she said is true, but I do know this, I must enter and win this tournament in order to fulfil my destiny."

"Just promise me you'll be careful Yami. Because I know that there's going to be danger ahead."

"Yes, whoever is after the Millennium Puzzle is still out there." I watched him as he took his deck out. "But you must trust me Sophia. This deck has never let me down before, as long as Yugi and I stay connected, I'm confident that we can win this tournament, unlock the memories of our mine and Demi's ancient pasts and realize our destiny."

I smiled as I saw Yugi appear next to him and nod while smiling.

I put my hands on his deck while smiling. "Well, you can always count on my help."

He smiled back at me. All of a sudden, I heard a manic laugh. It sounded horribly familiar. Looking around, I looked for the source of the laughter, but couldn't find anything.

"Did you hear it too?" Yami asked.

I nodded. "Yes. . .it's weird. . .I'm sure that I know that laugh. . .but I don't know where. . ."

He looked as though he was about to say something when our names were called out. Looking around, we saw Mai heading towards us.

"It's Mai Valentine." Yami stated.

"Oh joy." I said with a smile. She wasn't really that annoying anymore.

"I know you guys missed me." Mai said as she reached us.

"It's such a shame we don't hang around more often." I replied.

"Yes it is, isn't it?" She then wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into her, trapping my head. "You look pretty snazzy Sophia, is this a date?"

"We're just friends Mai." I replied as I pulled my head away from her.

_"Although, she wishes she could be more."_ Demi teased while smirking.

_"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"_

"I assume you've come here for the tournament?" Yami asked.

"But of course. I presume you both got an ivitation also?"

"Yes we did. But they didn't say who there were from. Do you know who's hosting this tournament?"

"I have no idea, it's a mystery. Nobody seems to know, everyone I spoke to go an anonymous. But, there is a buzz going around that it's someone with a ton of cash and an obnoxious attitude. I'd guess Kaiba."

Yami and I looked at each other and we knew what the other were thinking. If the events of the past were to happen again, Yami has to face Seto in this tournament.

"Anyway, nobody knows for sure who it is that's throwing this thing."

"I suppose we'll find out soon."

"It's pretty safe to say it's not Pegasus again."

"Thank god for that." I replied as I remember Duellist Kingdom.

"Speaking of Pegasus, this is beginning to look like Duellist Kingdom all over again."

"You can say that again. There are a lot of familiar face in this crowd. Most of whom I'm not too happy to see."

I looked around and groaned. "Ugh. You're right, there's Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor."

"And over there is Espa Roba. They say he uses psychic powers to duel."

"And Mako's here too." I stated looking to our right as he was sitting eating a fish.

"If what Mai said earlier is correct, then this tournament is going to have one new recruit." Yami brought up.

"And there he is now." I said looking up.

The others looked up as well and we saw Kaiba's head on the big screen.

"Kaiba."

"Greetings Duellist, welcome to the town of Domino." All the screens in the square lit up with Seto's face. "But more importantly, welcome to my tournament."

"I don't know which is bigger, his ego or the melon on the big screen." Mai spoke up.

I giggled. "Probably both."

"Let's hear what Kaiba has to say." Yami siad.

"I see you've all recieved your invite to Kaiba Corps very exclusive Duel Mosnters tournament, and you had enough brains to show up here tonight. Since you're all elite Duellists, I've added special rules to my tournament, just for experts. For example, you will duel using these new improved Duel Disks."

The camera showed Seto's arm that held a silver and blue duel disk. It had the five slots needed for monster card, five slots for magic and trap cards and also a slot for the deck and one for the graveyard.

"Check that out!"

"Man that Kaiba Corps got the coolest products!" A couple of people from the crowd spoke up.

"Another new rule I designed for the tournament, is that both players must ante up their rarest card, and the loser of the duel forfeits the card to the winner."

I gasped at hearing this. _'Forfeit their card!? There's no way I can lose Slifer!'_

"Forfeit my Dark Magician!" Yami says, sounding as horrified as I feel.

"That means that even a single loss could ruin my deck." Mai stated.

"My competition will make Pegasus's Duellist Kingdom look like a joke."

A sudden wind picks up and we hear propellers from behind. Turning around, we see one of the Kaiba choppers and Seto stood leaning out of it, looking down on us all.

"Don't forget to register and pick up your Duel Disk, because exactly one week from today, my Battle City Tournament begins!"

"You're on Kaiba!" Yami called out.

The chopper flew off and Seto was soon out of sight. The whole of the Town Square was in the buzz at the new tournament coming up.

"Well, that was interesting." Mai stated.

Yami turned to say something to her, but I couldn't hear what they were talking about. I was too busy thinking about a certain rule of the tournament.

_'If Ishizu is right that an evil is coming. . .then I'm going to need Slifer to help Yami win. . .I can't lose him, I just can't!'_

"Sophia?" I suddenly heard Yami.

"Huh?" I replied looking up to see he and Mai staring at me.

"Are you okay? You totally spaced out on us." Mai asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I'm going to head on home. It's been a long day."

"I'll walk you home." Yami stated.

I smiled as we said goodbye and we started making our way to the mansion.

* * *

><p>I was looking at the ground thinking about everything, not noticing Yami was watching me.<p>

"Sophia, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Yami. I'm just thinking. . .if what Ishizu said is true, then I'm going to need every strong card I have in my deck to help you defeat this threat. But, I can't do that if I lose my Egyptian God Card."

"Egyptian God Card? You mean Slifer?"

I nodded. "Yes. I love all my of my cards, but Slifer is the best card I have. He's helped me through a lot and has always been there for me. There's no way I can lose him."

"You won't lose him Sophia. You're a great duellist. I know that no matter what comes your way, you're going to be able to defeat it. And you'll have Demi with you to help and guide you. You're not going to lose Slifer."

I looked to him. "You think so?"

"I know so. You just need to believe in yourself and in the Heart of the Cards and you can win against any battle."

I smiled. "Thanks Yami. It's nice to know you have confidence in me."

He smiled back. "I always have Sophia. Confidence and faith."

I blushed slightly as I looked away.

We soon came up to the gates of the mansion. "Well, here we are."

I looked to Yami and saw him staring at the mansion. "Wow, nice place you have."

"Yeah. It's okay." I looked at him and found my self once again staring into his eyes. "So. . .I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded. I turned and went to walk through the gate.

"Wait Sophia, there's something I want to say."

I stopped and turned to him. "What is it?"

I looked to him for a while and it looked as though he was struggling to figure out what to say. "Well. . .I know that we've only known each other for a few months. . .bu to me, I feel like we've known each other for a long time. I know that I'm just a spirit and that this probably won't mean anything to you. . .but for a while now, I've started to fall in love with you."

My heart stopped as I looked to him. Me? Yami's in love with me!?

"Y-you are?"

He nodded. "Yes. I love everything about you Sophia. You're smile, the way you laugh, you're caring and loving personality and also your strength and determination. You're an incredible girl Sophia."

I smiled, albeit blushing a lot. "Thank you. . .I'm glad you told me that Yami."

He raised an eyebrow. "You are?"

"Yes. Because I've fallen in love with you too."

He looked to me wide eyed. "Y-you are?"

I giggled. "Yes Yami, I am. I don't care that you're a spirit. To me, you're still you. Yes you may have to share Yugi's body, but I've got to share mine with Demi, so that's got to be extremely weird for you."

He chuckled as I continued on.

"But, you have your own personality to Yugi, which is what I love. You're caring, thoughtful, strong and also determined. I love you Yami, whether you're a spirit or not. True, it'd be cool if you had you're own body, but that doesn't matter to me. Like I said, you're still you and that's all that matters to me."

He smiled. "Thank you." He then fell silent deep in thought about something until he started to talk. . .or try to at least. "Sophia. . .erm. . .would you. . .do you. . ."

I smiled. "Yami, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

He continued to stammer so I took this to mean yes. I placed a finger over his lips to stop him from talking as I was smiling. "Yami. . .I'd be honoured to be your girlfriend."

He smiled back. "Thank you Sophia."

I looked to him and soon enough got lost in his eyes. I did notice however, him starting to move closer to me and his face inching closer too. I moved closer to him until our lips finally met. I sighed in contentment, this felt amazing. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt his snake around my back, pulling me to him as close as he could. After a few minutes, I pulled away smiling. He was also smiling back.

"I'd better go. . .I'll see you tomorrow Yami."

He nodded. "See you tomorrow." He kissed me again. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Yami." I kept hold of his hand until I reached the gate.

I walked through and made my way to the mansion. Reaching the front door, I turned and saw Yami still stood there. I smiled as I waved to him and went inside. Closing the door, I leant against it and sighed as I closed my eyes.

"Ahem." I heard someone clearing their throat.

Opening my eyes, I saw Mokuba stood in front of me, smirking.

"What?"

"Don't what me. What was that about outside?"

"What was what about?" I asked as I went upstairs.

"You know what I mean Sophia. I saw you and Yugi out there. Are you going out with him?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Oh come on, I'm your brother, it's my job to know."

When we reached my door, I turned to him. "Since when did I become the little sister and you the big brother?"

He just smiled. "Please?"

I just shook my head as I went in my room. "Goonight Mokuba." Closing the door I leant against it.

"I'll get it out of you one of these days!"

I just smiled as I heard him walk off.

"Well, I'd say this day was a success." Demi said as she appeared.

I sighed as I pushed myself from the door. "Today has been the best day ever." I collapsed on my bed, smiling like a cheshire cat.

Demi was smiling. "I knew my brother liked you."

"That's made my day knowing that."

Demi kept smiling until she turned serious. "So, this tournament. Did you know Seto was planning it?"

I shook my head as I stood up. "Not a clue. I don't even know why, it was just all so sudden."

"I notice that the tournament started just after Ishizu told us about this evil coming."

I paused as I was getting changed for bed. "Do you think she has something to do with this tournament?"

Demi shrugged. "I don't know. I just find it strange that they both happened at around the same time."

I sat on my bed in thought. "Yeah. . .I wonder if Seto has already spoken to Ishizu. . ."

"Why don't you ask him?"

I thought about it for a few seconds, but shook my head. "Nah. I'd better not. Once Seto has an idea in mind, he rarely tells anyone anything. Not even Mokuba or I."

She nodded. "Okay. Just be careful out there okay? I've got a horrible feeling about all of this."

I smiled as I got into bed. "I will be don't worry. Goodnight Demi." I switched off my lamp as I laid down.

"Goodnight Sophia."

* * *

><p>Demi sat on Sophia's bed, just watching her sleep for a while, thinking about what she's been through already, and what she's going to go through in the future. She just hoped that she could help her get through this.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this little moment between Sophia and Yami. Please R&amp;R<strong>


	4. Lost Joey

Lost Joey

The next day, during lunch, I was sat with Yugi and the others on the roof of the school, as we were telling them about Seto's tournament.

"You can't be serious! You mean to tell me that rich punk Kaiba is throwing his own exclusive Duel Monsters tournament!?"

"Yep." Yugi nodded.

"And the whole thing kicks off in less then a week." I explained, knowing Joey wasn't going to be happy that he wasn't invited. . .and I was right.

"I can't believe moneybags didn't send an invite to me! I was one of the runners up at Duellist Kingdom! Where's the respect!?

"Here's a newsflash for you Joey. Kaiba doesn't like you." Tristan pointed out.

"I'll give him something not to like!"

"Ya know, this is exactly how he wants you to react."

He soon calmed down. "Ya got a good point there Tristan. Maybe I don't need to enter Kaiba's snooty competition. What about you two, are you going to enter the tournament?" Joey asked us.

"I have to. I just found out that entering Kaiba's Battle City Tournament is the only way I can achieve my destiny." Yugi replied.

"Ya destiny? What are you talking about?"

"It's kind of a long story." I replied.

"I've got nowhere to go."

Yugi and I looked to each other and we both nodded and looked back to Joey.

"Alright, some kind of evil force is coming back from the past and I'm destined to join this tournament and defeat it." Yugi explained.

"And I'm entering so I can help him." I added.

"Yeah, well I'm destined to help as well. And I've got just the card. I'm talking about Red Eyes Black Dragon!" He said as he pulled out his card.

"So what you're saying is you've changed your mind again, you _are _going to enter Kaiba's tournament." Tristan stated.

"That's what I'm saying alright. Yugi's inspired me, and with this baby in my deck I got it made." He then kissed his Red Eyes. "Isn't that right my little Red Eyes? Who's going to help me kick some Kaiba butt? What's the matter? Never seen a guy kiss a card?" he asked looking at us, we all looked nauseus.

"I love my deck and even I don't do that." I said to him.

"Well, anyway, my Red Eyes will put Kaiba to shame."

"Didn't you learn the last time you duelled Kaiba?" Tea spoke up.

"Tea's right Joey. Your Red Eyes is a powerful card, but it doesn't guarantee that you'll beat Kaiba." Yugi pointed out.

"Yeah, you've got a point." Joey admitted.

"You just need to have a little patience. First you should get used to his more advanced version of the Duel Disk." I explained.

"The old ones were too advance for me. They cost me the duel."

I thought back to that duel at Duellist Kingdom where Joey challenge Seto and lost.

"You're a much better duellist now than you were then, Joey. But before you jump right into another duel with Kaiba, you should practice with the new duel disk." Yugi adivced him.

"Then what are we waiting for? I gotta try and enter this!" He then started running of.

"Erm, Joey, shouldn't you wait until we've finished school first?" I pointed out to him.

He stopped in his tracks. "Oh right."

Sighing I said, "After school, we'll meet up at the registration office."

He nodded as we went back to class once lunch was over.

* * *

><p>After school, I got picked up by Roland and went home where I went up to my room to get changed.<p>

"You think Joey will get in?" Demi asked as I was changing.

"I don't know. I hope so. But, knowing Seto, I highly doubt it."

She nodded as I finished getting dressed and left where I went downtown to the registration office.

* * *

><p>The others hadn't arrived yet so I stood outside waiting and thinking about everything. . .again.<p>

"Hey, Sophia!"

Looking up, I saw Yugi and the others running up.

I smiled. "Hey guys, you ready?"

They nodded and Joey, Tristan and Tea went inside.

"Sophia, can I talk to you a sec?" Yugi asked as he stopped me from walking in.

"Sure." I replied as I stepped back.

"Thanks for spending the day with Yami yesterday. I knew hanging out with you would help."

I smiled. "No problem Yuge. How is he doing since he found out everything?"

"He's okay. Still a little overwhelmed."

"I'm not surprised. Finding out he's an ancient Egyptian Pharoah, I'm not surprised he's overwhelmed."

"Yeah, and he saved the world too."

"Hey, Soph, you now Kaiba's rule about the winner gets to take the losers rarest card?"

"Yeah."

"On one hand it's an awesome idea, 'cause the winner of the whole tournament gets the ultimate prize. A super deck made up of the rarest cards in Duel Monsters. But on the other hand, I've put my heart into this deck, I don't want to lose any of my cards to a duellist. Especially my Dark Magician. But the fate of the whole world depends on Yami and me, so I'll play by whatever rules I have to."

"Yeah, I know what you mean about that. It would be cool to get some new rare cards in my deck, but there's also the possiblity of losing your own rare card. I especially don't want to lose Slifer. . .like I said to Yami, if he got into the wrong hands then that could mean the end of the world."

Yugi nodded. "Then we'll just have to make sure we don't lose, right."

I smiled. "Right. Together, we can beat anything this evil will throw at us."

"Hey, are you two coming in or what?" Joey asked impatiently as he stuck his head out of the door.

"Yeah, we're coming."

Yugi and I went inside the store, where we saw a man stood behind the counter.

"May I be of some assistance?" He asked as we approached the desk.

"Hi, we're here to register for the Battle City tournament and get our Duel Disks?" Yugi spoke up.

"Well then my friends, you have entered into the right place. You're fortunate as I've only three Duel Disks left on my shelf. But first, I have to make sure you're qualified to enter."

"Okay. I'm Yugi Muto."

"Alright, Yugi Muto." He typed some things on the computer for a moment. "Not bad, you've got five stars. That's the highest rank."

"Where does this information come from?"

"I'm guessing Kaiba Corp would look into all of the Duellists around the city and collect all the data so that they can determine the ranks of everyone." I answered.

"You're quite right my dear. Here, this shows your skill level and the rarest card you've ever played in a duel." The man said as he turned the screen around to show us. It had a picture of Yug, or should I say Yami, the Dark Magician next to the picture and five stars underneath.

I started to panic. If this showed the rarest card people have ever played in a duel. . .then would it show Slifer?

"To ensure that only the best duellists enter, Mr Kaiba has gone to great lengths to learn everything about you and your decks."

Everyone else gasped out loud.

"Everything? Knowing everything in our decks gives an unfair disadvantage to Kaiba." Yugi pointed out.

"That's not cool." Tea spoke up.

"Well, that's Seto."

"That's Seto? Aren't you mad that he knows everything about your deck?" Tristan asked.

"No, not really. We know everything about each others decks anyway. I have a slight advantage on that with him." _'Well. . .he knows almost everything about my deck.'_

They nodded.

"Well, as promised, since you're qualified to enter, you get this." He pulled one of the Duel Disks off the shelf. "Kaiba Corps new and improved Duel Disk system." He handed it to Yugi, which looked nearly bigger than him. . .poor guy.

"Awesome, thank you." Yugi replied.

Joey pushed him away to get to the counter. "I wanna register as well, Joey Wheeler's the name."

"Let me see, Joey Wheeler." He typed something into the computer. "Hm. I'm sorry, you've only got one star, you're ranking is much too low to enter."

I winced. Knew it.

"What!? That can't be! Kaiba fixed those results! I came in third in the Duellist Kingdom!"

He started freaking out, to which Tristan had to take hold of him. "Hey, Joey! Just calm down!" Joey was still freaking out. "Stop having a cow!"

"It is weird that he doesn't qualify." Tea said.

"He's gunna burst a blood vessel!"

"Joey, would you just relax!" I spoke up.

"I can't believe he did this." Joey spoke up finally calming down a little.

"There's got to be an explanation. . ."

"I'm sorry Joey, it seems my hard drive was malfunctioning and that you actually have four stars. Congratulations, you qualify."

We all looked back to the man in shock.

"Yeah! I knew it! Let me see those beautiful stars!" He turned the computer around and we saw his picture, his Red Eyes and four stars underneath. "Hey, my kisser aint looking too bad either. I knew the computer was wrong, that's how I was able to relax and keep my cool while he fixed it."

"Cool huh? Is that what you call it?" I asked.

"Best of luck." The man said as he pulled out one of the Duel Disks, which Joey immediately took hold off.

"Come to papa!"

I smiled. "Joey, I'm really happy for you, but could you move so I can sign up."

"Oh right, sorry Soph." He said as he moved.

I stepped forward. "I'd also like to sign up please. My name's Sophia Kaiba."

He looked to me. "Kaiba eh?"

"Yeah, Seto Kaiba's my twin brother."

"Aah, okay then, let's see here. . .here we are. Rarest monster Tiger Dragon and five stars. You definitely qualify Miss Kaiba." He turned the computer around so I could see my picture, my dragon and five stars. I'll have to admit, I had to let out a little breath of relief.

"Yeah, we all knew that, Kaiba is her brother after all." Joey pointed out.

The man handed me the last Duel Disk. "Here we are. And good luck to all of you."

"Thanks sir." I said as I took the box and looked to the others. "Battle City, here we come!" The others cheered as we walked out.

* * *

><p>We all walked down the street as it started to get dark.<p>

"Guys, I gotta get going. My sister's operations tomorrow and I told her I'd stay at the hospital tonight."

"Alright, wish Serenity luck from us Joey. I'm sure everything's going to be fine." Yugi said.

"Thanks a lot Yuge. Later guys."

"Bye Joey! Goodluck!" Tea and I said as he ran off.

"I hope he's alright. Going to that hospital is not an easy thing for him to do." Tristan brought up. We all looked to him. "Joey's mother is going to be at that hospital too guys. She's the one who separated Joey and Serenity when they were kids. He hasn't spoken to her since."

"No way! But that means Joey hasn't seen or spoken to his mother in seven years!" Yugi exclaimed.

"That's right. But I'll make sure that the Wheeler family unite once again!"

"Aren't you getting just a little carried away there Tristan?" Tea asked.

"Not if he's trying to be a hero to impress Joey's sister, Serenity." I pointed out while smirking.

He froze and I laughed as I saw past his plan. Tea and Tristan turned and left for home, leaving Yugi and I alone.

"So, this is the beginning of this huh?" I spoke up as I held my Duel Disk.

"It certainly seems that way. It's a good thing Slifer didn't appear on the computer huh?"

I let out a puff of air. "You have no idea how relieved I was to see Tiger Dragon there instead. I'm just glad he doesn't know about him."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. Well, I'd better be going. My grandpa's waiting for me."

"Okay Yugi. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You bet. Bye." He turned and ran off home.

I sighed, turned and made my way back to the mansion.

* * *

><p>Once arriving home, I went up to my room and got ready for bed. I sat on my bed, with my deck in my hand, looking at Slifer.<p>

"Well buddy. . .I'm going to need your help now more than ever. . .Yami and I are going to need your help. I know you'll come through for me. . .you always have. . ."

I continued to look at him for a little longer before I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I called out as I put my deck in its box.

I put the box in my bedside drawer as Seto walked in. I smiled. "Hey there stranger. Not seen you much these past few days."

"Yeah, I've been busy." He simply said.

"I know, planning your own tournament. I have to ask, why are you throwing this tournament?"

He looked at me in silence for a few moments before answering, "I'm sorry Sophia, that I can't say."

"Can't or won't?"

He didn't say anything.

"Okay won't. It's okay, I won't ask anymore of it."

He nodded his appreciation. "I see you've already registered." He looked to my Duel Disk on my dresser.

I also looked over to it. "Yeah. Yugi, Joey and I went to sign up tonight."

He looked to me. "Joey? You mean Wheeler's in my tournament!?"

I looked to him, a little shocked. "Well. . .yeah. The computer said that he was a one star, but the man said that the computer messed up or something and he was actually a four star so he was able to compete."

Seto looked like he was about to blow a fuse. "Wheeler wasn't supposed to be in my tournament!"

"Why not? Seto, Joey's a great duellist. Why not just let him try?"

"Because he's an ammeture that's why!"

"Look, he's in the tournament now, there's nothing more you can do. You can't just kick him out just because you don't like him."

He just stood there fuming for a while. "Fine. It's not as if it matters anyway, Wheeler's not going to last long anyway. But for now, I need to find out who's hacked into my system." He turned and left.

I sighed as I got into bed. "This isn't good."

"Don't worry, it's going to be fine. Joey's in now anyway." Demi spoke up.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight Sophia."

I got settled in and slept.

* * *

><p><em>~Dream~<em>

_I was stood on a duelling platform, I had my Dark Magician Girl and Tiger Dragon on the field. I couldn't see who my opponent was, but I saw what they had on the field. . .The Winged Dragon of Ra. . .I never thought I would face that God Card ever. . .I watched as the dragon suddenly attacked, covering my body in a blaze of yellow and orange fire, the last thing I heard was myself screaming._

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start as I heard my cell phone ringing. I reached over, took hold of it and looked at the caller. It was Yugi.<p>

"Hello." I answered groggily.

"Sophia, sorry to wake you but I need your help." I was instantly awake at the sound of Yugi's panicked voice.

"Yuge, what's wrong?" I asked as I sat up.

"Joey's gone missing! He didn't turn up at the hospital last night!"

"What!? He wouldn't miss his sister's operation for anything!"

"I know, that's why I'm worried. We're all out looking for him now."

"Okay, I'll meet you outside the park in fifteen minutes."

"Alright, see you soon." We hung up.

"What's going on?" Demi asked as I bolted out of bed.

"Joey never showed up at the hospital last night." I replied as I hurried to get dressed.

"What!? But isn't it Serenity's operation today?"

"Yes, that's why we're worried. He'd never miss this for anything."

"Let's go look for him."

I nodded as I finished getting dressed and rushed out, taking my deck with me. I ran downstairs and to the garage where my motorbike was finally back from the shop. Hoping on it and putting on my helmet, I started up the bike and drove out through the open gates. While on my way to the park, I made sure to keep an eye out for Joey, but I couldn't find him.

Soon enough, I made it to the park to see Yugi, Tristan and Tea already there. Stopping the bike, I got off, taking off my helmet.

"Any sign of him?"

Yugi shook his head. "Nothing, this isn't like him, I'm really worried."

"I couldn't see him anywhere, and I checked all of his usual spots." Tristan informed us. "There must be someplace I'm not thinking off."

"Why don't you check downtown on your bikes?" Tea suggested to Tristan and I.

"Not a bad idea Tea. Let's split up and check every corner of the city."

"It just isn't like Joey to miss his sisters operation. Something must have happened to him." Yugi stated.

"Yeah, he'd never let Serenity down."

"He was supposed to have gone to the hospital to see Serenity at about nine o'clock last night, so whatever held him up in doing that must've happened right after we left him." I brought up.

"Time is running out!" Tea said as she checked her watch.

"Alright, you guys should check up here, Sophia and I will check downtown." Tristan suggested.

We all nodded and split up. Tristan took the East side of town and I took the West. Driving around, I couldn't see Joey anyway. After about an hour, I met up with Yugi and Tea at the warehouse.

"We've checked everywhere you two." Tea said worriedly.

From behind me, I heard a horn. Turning around on my bike, I saw another bike coming towards us.

"Hey, look who I found!" It was Tristan!

"He found Joey!" I exclaimed as I saw Joey behind him.

"He's alright and he can still make it for the operation!" Yugi shouted happily.

The three of us went back to the Game Shop and sat in the living room waiting for news. The sun had began to set when the phone rang. Tea and I looked up as Yugi went to answer it.

"Hello?. . .Hey Joey! Serenity's operation went well!" Yugi smiled as he looked to us and Tea and I cheered.

"She's in the recovery room now." I heard Joey say on the other end.

"Who were those guys last night Joey?"

"You mean those three butt ugly chumps who forced me to duel? All I know is I'm gunna find em and win back my Red Eyes."

"Well I'll be there to help you Joey."

"Count me in too!" I said down the phone to him.

"I know you will guys. Listen, I'll stop by on my way home."

"You got it, bye!" Yugi hung up.

He looked thoughtful about something, and I knew he was thinking about those guys who took the Red Eyes from Joey. I also couldn't help but think of them. Whoever they were, they're going to be more dangerous than Joey thinks. . .Joey's gunna need mine and Yugi's help now more than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<strong>


	5. Rare Hunter I

Rare Hunter I

It's finally the morning of the Battle City Tournaments and I've awake all night thinking and rethinking different strategies that could help me to help Yugi and Yami win this tournament.

"Are you still up?" Demi spoke as she was sat on my bed.

"What do you mean still? I've been up all night trying to build my deck up, and I think I've got it."

"Let me have a look."

We swapped and I watched as she took hold of my deck and looked through it. She smiled once she finished looking through.

"You've built a strong deck Sophia, you should be proud."

"I am. But, do you really think it's strong? I don't want to let you and Yami down."

She stood and looked to me. "You wont' let us down Sophia. Like Yami said to you, he has faith in you. And so do I. If you believe in the Heart of the Cards and in yourself, then we'll be able to find out the mysteries of mine and Yami's pasts and help him to safe the world."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready to faced whatever comes our way."

She smiled. "Then let's do this."

We swapped places again where I put my deck down, showered, dressed in black jeans, pink shirt and tied my hair up before placing my deck in its pouch on my belt and putting the Duel Disk on my wrist.

"Okay, let's get this tournament started."

"I'm right behind you."

I left the room and went downstairs to have a quick breakfast before I got on my trainers, and my grey jacket before leaving the mansion and heading towards town.

* * *

><p>I looked around the square and saw hundreds of duelists.<p>

"Looks like I've got my work cut out for me." I muttered to myself.

I heard my name being called out, but before I could turn around, I felt arms around my shoulders and capture my head.

"Hey Mai." I said with a smile.

"How did you know it was little old me?"

"Oh, just a hunch." I said as I managed to get my head free. "So, you ready for the tournament?"

"You bet I am. Where's Yugi? You two are usually always together."

"I don't know. I've just got here myself."

"Well, how about we go look for him together?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sure Mai."

We soon reached the center, where the tall clock was. Looking around, I smiled as I saw him.

"There he is." Pointing, we both made our way over.

"Hey Yugi!" Mai called out.

"Hey Mai, hey Sophia."

"Pretty big turn out for this thing. All losers." Mai says as she looks around.

"Well, there are many duelists who I've never seen before." Yugi replied.

Mai suddenly squeals. "Oh! This is so exciting! I wonder who's butt I should kick first in this tournament."

"Yugi, I thought I'd see you buzzing around." A very annoyingly familiar voice speaks up.

Looking around, we see Weevil and Rex coming towards us.

"If it isn't Rex Raptor and Weevil. I thought I smelled something."

I giggled at this.

"I'll never forget how you played me for a chumpasaurus Mai. Now, it's payback time." Rex speaks to my.

"And Yugi, next time we duel, you won't be so lucky. My deck is invested with swarms of rare an powerful insects." He then started laughing like a mad man, until Mako came up behind him and grabbed his head in his arms.

"Those are large words coming from a small guppy. If anyone should be making waves, it'll be me."

"You think you'll win this tournament!?" Weevil screeched at him.

"Of course. There's nothing that can withstand my mighty dodecanese of the deep."

"You're sardines will be crushed by my dino horde." Rex stated.

"Don't be so sure, my brand new Fortress Whale card is much mightier than your Twin Headed King Rex."

"Well, I have a monster far superior to my Great Moth. But don't think I'll tell you what it is." Weevil spoke.

Mako grabbed him by his collar and started shaking him. "Well maybe I can just shake it out of you Weevil!"

Mai sighed. "Some duelists just never change."

"If I'm not mistaken Weevil, you were the first duellist sent packing from Duelist Kingdom." Mako pointed out.

"Yeah, I hope you remember to bring your oars this time." Rex teased.

As they continued arguing, I suddenly had a horrible feeling that we were being watched. I looked around trying to see if I could see anyone out of the ordinary. At the nearest cafe, I saw a man with white hair and a black cape sat at a table looking at his laptop. I could've sword out eyes met when I saw him, but it was for a glimpse second. I continued to look at him, but he just typed on his laptop. I turned back to the three dorks as they were finishing the arguing.

"We'll settle this feud later when the tournament begins!" Rex stated.

"Fine, I will be waiting." Mako replied.

The three of the split up and ran off.

"Thank god." I thought out loud.

"Yugi, Sophia, I think I'll head off. Remember, the next time the three of us meet, we're rivals."

Yugi nodded. "Right."

I smiled. "Good luck with the tournament Mai."

"Same to you both as well." She turned and left.

* * *

><p>Yugi and I went onto the rooftop of a nearby building.<p>

"Kaiba should be announcing the start of the tournament any second now, and I can't find Joey, and I looked everywhere." Yugi said sounding worried.

"Don't worry Yugi, he'll be around."

"I just hope he shows up before this starts."

Before I could reply, my brothers voice sounded.

"Greetings duelists. Welcome to Battle City."

I looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. Suddenly, a shadow covered Yugi and I. We ran to the edge of the building and looking up, we saw Seto's face on a big screen underneath an air ship.

"It's time to put your dueling skills to the test. I hope none of you entered my tournament looking for friendly competition, Battle City's going to be an all out war. Before my Battle City tournament begins, I thought I'd let you know what you're in for, in case you wanna back out now. Let's begin with my new Duel Disks. Everyone who I decided was good enough to enter received on, with it you can duel anytime, anywhere, and they contain a tracking chip that allows me to watch every move you make."

"Oh crap." I said as I looked to my deck.

Yugi looked to me. "What is it?"

"With that tracking chip, when I play Slifer, Seto's going to find out."

"Are you going to be using Slifer?"

I nodded. "I have to if I'm helping you and Yami."

He nodded as Seto continued talking.

"Next, let's talk about the most important rule. The loser of each duel is required to fork over their rarest card to the winner. If you don't have the guts to risk losing your precious cards, then I suggest you forfeit now. And, anyone who's foolish enough, can challenge me to a duel. Because I'll also be competing in this tournament."

"Thought so." I heard Yugi mutter next to me.

"But don't get your hopes up, because I intend to win. And there's one duellist out there I can't wait to defeat."

"You're on Kaiba."

"And speaking of winning, only the nine best duelists will make it to the final round. And these finals will be held in a secret location. In order to find the finals, you'll need these locator cards." He held up a clear card. "You each received one with your Duel Disk, but don't get too excited. Because ones not enough, you'll need six of them to make it to the tournament finals. Everytime you win a duel, you'll get a locator card from your opponent. When six cards are stacked together, they produce a map of Battle City and produce a global positioning satellite, which will transmit the location to you. But the tournament finals are a long time away, and most of you will be eliminated way before that. Alright, everything I've just said and more can be found in the tournament rule book. Just remember, only one player can win and claim the title of number one duellist in the world. Now get ready duelists, let the tournament begin!"

"Well, time to face my destiny." Yugi said and turned away to leave.

"Where are ya, ya creep?" We heard Joey's voice.

Looking down, we saw him making his way through the crowds, towards the building we're standing on.

"What's he doing!?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. . .but he sure doesn't look too happy does he?"

"No. . .come on, let's go down there."

I nodded and together we ran off back downstairs.

* * *

><p>Once we made it outside, I stopped where I was.<p>

"I knew it. . ."

"What is it Soph?" Yugi asked.

"That guy Joey's talking too. . .I saw him earlier and I got a bad vibe from him. . .he must be the one who took Joey's Red Eyes."

"Come on, let's go help him."

We ran off to him.

"Joey! What's going on!?" Yugi called out as we ran to him.

"Yeah, what are you yelling about!?" I asked.

"That's one of the goons who swiped my Red Eyes! They call themselves Rare Hunters, which to me translates as cape wearing, card taking, freakazoids! And this one owes me a rematch so I can win back my Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"I already told you, you have nothing that is of any use to me. But perhaps your friend would be happy to be my next victim. It would be my pleasure to hunt the Duelist Kingdom champion and snare his Dark Magician. So I challenge Yugi Muto to a duel."

"Look, this is between you and me got it!"

"Joey wait. Fine Rare Hunter, I accept your challenge."

"But Yuge-"

"It's the only way to get back your Red Eyes Black Dragon. I promise you I'll beat him Joey." His Millennium Puzzle glowed for a while and Yami stood in his place. "So do we have a deal Rare Hunter? As my first Battle City opponent, if you lose you must return Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon. And if you win this duel, I'll hand over my Dark Magician to you."

"Yugi, there's no way I'm letting you risk your Dark Magician! I can take him. I'll never forgive myself if that ugly bum takes your most valuable card. I'll deal with this, it's my-"

"Thank you Joey, but I must duel this Rare Hunter."

"But-"

"I'll have to risk losing my Dark Magician eventually. This is my first Battle City duel and the first step in fulfilling my destiny."

"Let's get on with this hunt already. The sooner I can take my prize the better."

"I'm ready to duel whenever you are Rare Hunter."

"Yuge wait-"

"Don't even think of revealing my strategy Joey Wheeler. If you say a word about how I defeated you, I'll tear your black dragon to shreds." The Rare Hunter spoke as he took off his cape. "So, I'd give my mouth a rest if I were you. And allow me to stop the Duelist Kingdom champion and take his Dark Magician without your commentary."

"Fine, I'll duel you one on one." Yami spoke up as he placed his deck in the slot on the Duel Disk.

Joey stepped off to the side as I crowd appeared and I went up to Yami. "Are you sure about this Yami?"

He nodded. "I must Sophia. He's with the ones who took my Millennium Puzzle. If this is the evil Ishizu talked about, then I must duel him."

I looked to him for a little longer before I nodded. "Okay. Just be careful Yami. I can tell there's something wrong with this guy."

He smiled. "Don't worry about me Sophia. I'll be fine."

I smiled and kissed him. "Crush him Yami."

I went over to stand with Joey as Yami activated the Duel Disks, sending the holo imagers out.

"Let's duel!"

"I'll draw first. Now get ready." Yami spoke.

_"Demi, Yami's dueling."_

She instantly appeared next to me to watch her brother duel.

"Yuge, watch out for-" Joey started.

"Silence Wheeler, or say goodbye to your Red Eyes."

I put my hand on Joey's arm. "It's okay Joey, Yugi can win this."

Yami started off by placing two cards face down and summoning Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode. (1700atk)

"Can you handle my newest monster?"

He drew. "My first card will be, just what I suspected. Graceful Charity. It allows me to draw cards, as long as I discard two. If you only knew what was in my hand waiting, you'd forfeit now and relinquish your Dark Magician."

"Never. I may not know what's in your hand, but my Trap Card, Light of Intervention, reveals all your hidden monsters on the field. There will be no surprise attacks from you."

"Doesn't matter. Stone Statue of the Aztecs, in defense mode." The statue appeared on the field. (2000def)

"It's time for your Stone Statue to crumble. Now, by Battle City rules, I sacrifice my weaker Magnet Warrior to summon the all mighty, Berfomet, and he is able to bring forth the King of Mythical Beasts. That's not all, now I use Polymerization to fuse them together to create, Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (2100atk). On my next turn, my all powerful Chimera will erode your Stone Statue into tiny pieces of rubble. Then according to Battle City rules, once you have no monsters on the field, I can attack your Life Points directly."

"Very impressive. But you'll need more than that to scare off the hunter."

"Listen Yuge, this guy's got a plan to wipe you out! Check out the grin on that ugly kisser of his! This is exactly what the old creep did to me! He's got something in his hand that's gunna-"

"Silence Wheeler! One more word out of you and say goodbye to your Red Eyes forever!"

"I end my turn by placing one card face down on the field." Yami informed the Rare Hunter.

"I predict another Graceful Charity. Imagine that, I was correct." He drew three more cards and discarded two.

_'There's something going on here. . .how does he know which card he'll draw next?'_

"Yugi, your Dark Magician is as good as mine. Now I'll strengthen my defenses. To protect me, Eargon the Moving Fortress (2200def). Even your Chimera isn't strong enough to destroy it. What are you going to do now Yugi? You can't beat me if you can't get by my defenses!"

"You may be protecting your Life Points with fortresses and stone walls Rare Hunter, but in order for you to win this duel, you must attack me eventually. So what are you waiting for?"

"Oh you'll find out, soon enough Yugi. So go ahead, make your move. The hunter will strike his pray when the time is right."

"Hey, Yuge, hold it!" Joey ran forward to him. "Hold it, I can't stand by and watch this! No way! I won't let you lose your Dark Magician for me!"

"That's enough Joey!" Yami shouted at him. "You must not reveal the Rare Hunters strategy, I will defeat him. Your my friend Joey, and I'm fighting this duel for you, just as you would do for me."

"You're right."

"Do you remember the time Weevil threw my Exodia cards into the ocean?" I remember that. We were on the ship on the way to Duellist Kingdom when he did it. "You risked your life to try to get my cards back. Not because Exodia's the most powerful card in the game, but because I was a friend in need." I watched Yami for a moment as he suddenly went quiet. "I'm onto you, I know your strategy Rare Hunter! You're planning to summon Exodia the Forbidden One!"

"What!?" _'Oh no. . .Yami's toast if he doesn't do something and quick!'_

"Alright!" Joey exclaimed.

Yami gave him a thumbs up. "Thank you Joey, you allowed me to figure out his strategy without actually telling it to me." Joey gave him the thumbs up as well.

"Just because you figured out my strategy doesn't mean you can stop me from succeeding. Everyone knows Exodia's the most powerful creature in Duel Monsters. How will you stop the unstoppable Exodia?"

"True, no one has ever defeated Exodia. But in order to win back Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon I'll be the first."

"Give up Yugi, the hunt is over!"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	6. Rare Hunter II

Rare Hunter II

_"Yami may have figured out the Rare Hunters plan. . .but how is he going to be able to stop an Exodia? It's never been done before!"_

_"Have faith Sophia. Yami can do this, yes it's going to be a big challenge, but have faith in him, like he does in you."_

_"Oh I do have faith in him Demi, you know this. But the situation is beginning to get hopeless. . .I just hope he can turn this around soon."_

The Rare Hunter laughed. "That's nice work. But I'm afraid it's too little too late."

"It's my move now. I place one card face down. and I attack with Chimera the Mythical Beast, demolish his Stone Statue!" The defense monster was destroyed. "Your left with one monster."

"That doesn't matter to me! You're done! I knew that even you couldn't beat me in one turn! All I have to do is draw my next card and not only will I win this duel, but I'll score an even greater prize. First I won Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon, and now I'll take your Dark Magician. My master will be extremely pleased! Bye bye Yugi! Now I will draw the final-"

"Not so fast Rare Hunter!"

"A trap! What is it!? Time Seal!? That stops me from drawing any cards!"

"That means, you can't pick the final piece of Exodia card yet, this duel is far from over Rare Hunter!"

"A desperate move for my desperate pray."

"Phew, I thought Yugi was a goner." Joey spoke up next to me.

"I know that feeling. . .thank god he's got a bit more time to figure something out." I said.

Yami played the Trap Card, Lightforce Sword, which randomly attacks one card in the Rare Hunters hand, preventing him from using it for three turns.

_'He can't control where the sword goes! Let's hope it's a piece of Exodia or he's done for!"_

The sword went to the Rare Hunters hand and stabbed through one of the cards.

"Not that one! You pierced Exodia's Right Arm!"

I breathed out a huge sigh of relief. He's save for another turn.

"I'm not done yet Rare Hunter. To wipe out your monsters, I'll start by sacrificing my Chimera to summon Summoned Skull(2500atk). Summoned Skull attack with Lightning Strike!" Summoned Skull attacked Rare Hunters last defense monster and destroying it.

"Well alright! Way to put that caped clown on the endangered species list!" Joey exclaimed.

"You see? Your Exodia may be unstoppable as a whole, but the five cards that make it up are easy prey."

"Now it's my turn."

"Rare Hunter, you have no monsters to defend you. Looks like this is a whole new game."

The Rare Hunter laughs like a maniac.

"What's with that guy? He's as nuttier as a fruit cake." Joey thought aloud.

"A whole new game? Hardly Yugi, you really think you can stop me with one card?"

"I do."

"A professional card hunter like me is prepared for any situation!" He then activated the Swords of Revealing Light, stopping Yami from attacking for three turns. "Once your Lightforce Sword wears off, I can use Exodia's Right Arm and summon the beast."

Yami drew one card and then ended his turn.

"Thanks to my Swords of Revealing Light, that's all you can do. You're reduced to watching your own duel, unable to attack, unable to even move. I should just end your misery. Why wait for your magic card to expire, when I can draw another Right Arm from my deck? Exodia cards are so rare, that most duelists don't own a single piece, but I have three copies of each, so that means there are two more Right Arms waiting in my deck."

Yami chuckled.

"Hey, what's so funny!?"

"You're decks so loaded down with so many Exodia body parts that finding the Right Arm will be slim to none."

"We'll find out won't we?"

"Your mistake is that you're relying on one monster, but a good dueling deck requires the right balance of cards. And you're still a prisoner of Lightforce Sword, which means I have three turns to defeat you."

"Hm. Wishful thinking Yugi, it's my draw."

Joey groaned next to me. "Come Yuge, you can do it buddy! You've still got two turns to figure out how to stop this card swiping freak!"

"Joey's right! Just keep calm and believe in yourself and your deck and you can beat this wacko!"

_"Go get him Yami!"_

Yami drew and placed one card face down. "And I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior, in attack mode." Alpha appeared on the field (1400atk).

"You forget about my Sword of Revealing Light? You can't attack."

"I can't yet. But once I destroy your swords, my monsters will be let loose."

"You won't!"

"And remember, your deck has a tragic flaw. It's cluttered with so many Exodia pieces, that you've squeezed out room needed to protect your Life Points. You need more magic and trap cards to stop my monsters. But all you have in your hand are Exodia cards. And take a look in front of you Rare Hunter, I've already destroyed the only two monsters you summoned. Leaving you without a single monster to guard you against a direct attack. The only thing stopping my monsters is your Sword of Revealing Light, a weak and temporary shield. Once my monsters are free I'll begin attacking your Life Points."

"Impossible! You'll never break free from my trap before I summon Exodia and obliterate you and your monsters! It's over Yugi!"

"You've left yourself wide open for a direct attack Rare Hunter!"

"Take him down Yugi!" Joey and I called out.

"There's no way you'll summon Exodia in time."

"You forget, your monsters are trapped in my Swords of Revealing Light. It's my turn." He draws.

"I bet its a duplicate Exodia card."

"It makes no difference to me. Your Lifeforce Sword will disappear, allowing me to access all five pieces of Exodia for an automatic win!"

"But not soon enough."

He summoned The Head of Exodia in defence mode(1000def). "Now you can't attack my Life Points."

"That's exactly what I wanted you to do Rare Hunter. "Now it's time for me to destroy Exodia."

"What!?"

"You activated my trap card. A costly mistake! Chain Destruction!" A chain shoots out of the card, passes through the head and goes straight to the Rare Hunters Deck.

"It struck my deck!"

"While it can't destroy your Exodia Head on the field, it can destroy the ones in your hand and your deck!"

"Oh no! My Exodia Heads!"

"Are gone. All of your Exodia Heads have been eliminated from your hand and your deck. And with no heads left to play, you can no longer draw all five pieces into your hand to summon Exodia."

I was smiling wide at the point. _'He did it! He actually found a way to stop Exodia! now there's nothing stopping him from winning!'_

"And I'm not done yet, Rare Hunter. I also found a way around your Swords of Revealing Light." He activated the trap card Dust Tornado, which destroys one magic card. His monsters are finally free! "Next I'll play Monster Reborn to revive Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" He uses Chimera to take of the Exodia Head on the field. "Now you Life Points are defenceless against my attack. I play Alpha the Magnet Warrior! Summoned Skull's lightning raises Alpha's attack power by two hundered points! Now my monsters, attack Rare Hunters Life Points!" The two monsters attack points combined comes up to 4100, which is more than enough to take out Rare Hunter in one blow. Rare Hunter collapsed onto the ground.

"Yes! You did it Yugi!" I exclaimed as I ran over to him once the holograms vanished. I hugged him once I reached him and he hugged me back. "You actually did it Yami. . .I'll admit, I was a bit scared at first."

He just smiled at me. "I told you I'd be alright."

I smiled and kissed him before following him over to the Rare Hunter where Yami retrieved Red Eyes from his deck. Joey came over to us.

"Way to go my man!"

"Thanks Joey." Yami said as he looked through the deck and found him. "Ah, there it is. I'm taking Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon and your locator card. You won't need to find the finals now."

I watched him as he flicked through the deck and sensed something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Something's rubbing off on my fingers. . .all these cards are marked!"

"He was a cheat" Joey exclaimed.

"Not anymore!" Yami ripped up the Exodia cards and threw them into the air.

"I lost. . .I failed. . .I'm sorry Master!" The Rare Hunter started saying. I took hold of Yami's arm and held onto him as The Rare Hunter got up onto his feet. "I tried my best! No please, don't be angry!" He then screamed as he gripped his head. "No, Master, please, spare me!"

"Yugi! That wacko's lost his mind!" Joey exclaims.

"I've seen this before." Yami says.

I gasp as I see The Millennium Symbol appeared on The Rare Hunters head. "He's being possessed. . ."

"That's right."

"Remember me, Pharoah." The Rare Hunters body became limp and his eyes blank as he talked, the voice was gravely, a mixture of his own and another. "Or perhaps you don't, you were trapped in the Puzzle when I dueled little Yugi. Congratulations on defeating my Rare Hunter, though he was the weakest duellist in my crew. My other minions are much more formidable."

"Yuge, what is with this freakshow?" Joey asked.

"Pharaoh, I've waited for you for years. Finally after all this time I will destroy you. I will not allow my other Rare Hunter to fail me like this one did. I have little time for his foolishness, so I have taken over his body, and trapped his mind in the Shadow Realm. I am in control."

The Rare Hunter then starts to do some kind of dance like a broken doll, even doing some flips and spins in mid air.

Joey gets freaked out, "This guys creeping me out!"

"How do you control him?" Yami asked.

"Each of the Millennium Items contains its own unique power. So mind control is a simple task for my Millennium Rod."

I gasp out loud at this. _'No. . .it can't be. . .'_

"No good can come from that power."

"Allow me to introduce myself. Remember my name. . .Marik."

I had to grip onto Yami's arm as I felt my knees go weak when I head his name. This did not go unnoticed by Yami as he wrapped his arms around me to keep me upright.

"Sophia, are you okay?" He asked me, sounding extremely worried, Joey came around to my other side to make sure I was okay.

I didn't say anything as I felt myself shaking as I held onto Yami.

"Ah Sophia. Wonderful to see you again."

Yami and Joey looked to me.

"Sophia, you know this wackjob?" Joey asked.

Again I didn't say anything, allowing Yami to continue talking with Marik.

"What is it you want from me Marik?"

"I want what belongs to me. And I'll take it using the power of the Egyptian God Cards!"

"Egyptian What?" Joey asked.

"A millenia ago, a trio of powerful behemoths rampaged throughout Ancient Egypt. These Egyptian Gods spread destruction throughout the world, until the Pharaoh sealed them away for eternity. But when Pegasus created Duel Monsters, he resurrected these mighty beasts as cards. With these Egyptian Gods, I can destroy you and claim the power I deserve!"

"You'll never claim the Millennium Puzzle!" Yami exclaimed.

"You misunderstand, I want more than the power of the Puzzle. I want the Pharoah's power, the boundless energy of the ancient ruler himself. With it, no one will stand in my way. I'll use the all might magic I gained to conquer and lead the world. I will be unstoppable. The end is near Pharoah, it's my world now!"

"Not yet Marik. I'm beginning to see why Ishizu asked me to participate in Battle City. It's my destiny to stand between you and the evil powers you seek. And I will."

"Then your destiny is easier said than done you fool. Pharaoh, your days are numbered. So enjoy the game while you still can. Because your rain is coming to an end. Goodbye Sophia, I'll be back to take your Egyptian God Card away from you, so get prepared." He relinquished his hold on the Rare Hunter and he fell to the ground.

I just rested my head on Yami's shoulder. I couldn't believe this was happening. . .not now. I felt Yami pull on me slightly as he led me away and sat me down on a bench as I was still shaking slightly.

"Are you okay?" I heard him ask me as he knelt in front of me.

I shook my head. How could I be alright after hearing that.

"Here Soph." I looked up and saw Joey handing me a bottle of water.

"Thanks Joey." I said quietly as I took it and had a drink.

"How do you know him?"

"I. . .I knew him a long time ago. . ."

"How?"

I shook my head as I looked down. "I can't say. . .I'm sorry."

I felt Yami's hand under my chin and lift my head up so I was looking at him. "It's okay Sophia. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. I can see how this is effecting you, I don't want you to be anymore distressed."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled and nodded as Joey started talking. "Man, that was weird though. I knew that guy was a creep, but who knew he was a fraud for an even bigger creep."

Yami stood up and held out Red Eyes to Joey.

"Here you go Joey, take your Red Eyes back."

Joey just looked at the card for a while before answering. "Nah Yuge, you keep it, it isn't mine to take pal. You won it fair and square. Besides, the Rare Hunters have collected tons of rare cards, their decks are totally souped up, so I know they're going to be tough to beat, even for you."

"What are you saying Joey?"

"I'm saying, one day you're going to need all the power you can get. Plus, you can think of me whenever you play my Red Eyes. It's the least I can do to repay ya. See, during the Duelist Kingdom tournament, you taught me rules, killer strategies, and everything I needed to know to help me get to the finals. I couldn't have done it without ya help."

"That's what friends do."

"That's my point exactly buddy, you've always had my back so it's about time I helped you for a change. That's why I want you to keep my Red Eyes Black Dragon. I know it's gunna come in handy for ya sometime. Besides, this means that a part of me will be a part of your deck. It's kinda cool that I know I'm gunna help you save the world. Don't get me wrong, I'm still in the contest, and I still have the rare card covered, well technically, I guess you have it covered Yugi. See, Red Eyes Black Dragon isn't the only rare card I had in my deck. You gave me another rare card waaaaay back when I first started playing Duel Monsters. Remember?" He pulled out his Time Wizard.

"The Time Wizard."

"Yep. It's bailed me out of jams at Duelist Kingdom, and I know it's gunna safe my butt in Battle City. You know, when ya think about it Yuge. All three of our hearts are in our decks." I looked up as he said three. He smiled at me as well. "We're a team, together we won't let any duellist beat us. It's true, we'll whoop this Marik creep and his Rare Hunter goons so hard they won't know what hit them. They'll be sorry they ever decided to mess with us."

Yami smiled. "Thanks Joey. I'll take good care of your Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"Don't sweat it, it's yours." He held out his hand to Yami and Yami took it, shaking it.

"You are a true friend Joey. And together, we can take on any evil that comes our way."

I smiled at them both.

"Yeah! Alright! Which of you wants a piece! Just step up so Joey can knock ya down!" He then walked off.

I was smiling. "He's more determined than ever now isn't he?"

"It seems like it." Yami spoke as he sat next to me. "How are you feeling?"

I sighed. "I'm feeling okay. Still a little shook up. . .with the evil that's coming. . .this was the furthest thing from my mind."

"How bad is Marik?"

I shook my head. "You don't want to know. I knew his family quite well, so I was visiting them a lot. At one point, he actually banished his own father to the Shadow Realm."

"His father?"

I nodded. "Marik has become so obsessed. . .obsessed with obtaining your power. . .he feels as though he should be the one that deserves the Millennium Puzzle and all of the Egyptian Gods. But I'm not going to let him. If it's your destiny to save the world. . .then it's my destiny to stop him from taking youe Millennium Puzzle and the Egyptian God Cards. . .no matter what it takes. . ." I finished, clenching my hands.

"Just, be careful Sophia. I don't want to see anything happen to you."

I just smiled as I laid my head on his shoulder. "I will be Yami. You be careful also. I don't want to anything happen to you either."

He just wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him.

_'I just hope that we can stop Marik. . .before anything bad happens. . .'_

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. I'm quite happy with this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. R&amp;R<strong>


	7. First Locator Card

**I just want to say something before I continue on. I have quite a few reviews that have been dead against the whole Sophia and Yami dating thing because of Demi. I'd just like to say that Demi is a different person altogether, so it wouldn't make a difference to their relationship. I'd also like to point out, for those saying it's too soon, that Yami and Sophia have had feelings for each other since Duelist Kingdom, which I have made many references to this in Season 1. If some people have a problem with this in the story, then you don't have to read this.**

**I'd also like to thank Byakugan89 and my Beta Reader, JayFireweaver, for their support in this. **

* * *

><p>First Locator Card<p>

It's been a few hours since Yami's duel with the Rare Hunter and we have gone our separate ways, after promising each other to stay safe. I am walking around town, my mind still buzzing over everything.

_'I still can't believe Marik is coming here. . .that would explain that dream I had. . .'_

_"Dream?"_ Demi asked appearing next to me, making me jump as I was in my own world.

_"Demi! You scared me to death!"_

_"Sorry. But, what dream do you mean?"_

_"I dreamt I was on top of a dueling platform facing someone who had The Winged Dragon of Ra on the field. . .now I realize that person must be Marik. . .he said he's here to come after the God Cards. I know he already has Ra, I've got Slifer. . .but then where's Obelisk?"_

_"I'm sure we'll find him before Marik can. Don't worry about everything for now, just worry about getting to the finals. If you don't get to the finals, then you can't help Yami anyway."_

I smiled. _"You're right Demi, thanks."_

She smiled back and nodded.

I had sat on a bench in the park to relax for a while.

"Hey, you there!" I heard someone call out.

Looking up, I saw a girl about my age, long blond hair, wearing a white shirt, black skirt and black shoes. She was looking in my direction.

Looking around I turned back to her, "Who, me?"

"Do you see anyone else around here? You're Seto Kaiba's sister aren't you?"

"Who's asking?"

"Abigail Jones."

The name rang a bell. "Oh, I know you. You're one of the top duelists in America aren't you?"

"That's right. I'm here to challenge you to a duel!"

"And why would you wanna challenge me, specifically?"

"'Cause I'm gunna take out the sister before I go on to take on your brother in a duel!"

I just smirked. "You really don't wanna take me on."

"Oh yes I do. Or are you afraid to duel me? Afraid I'll kick your ass?"

"Nope. Just afraid for your own sanity when _I _kick your ass."

"Well, prove you've got what it takes to stay in your brothers tournament and duel me!"

"Alright fine. I'll wager up my Tiger Dragon and one Locator Card." I spoke as I stood and we went to a clearing where we're going to have the duel.

"I'll also wager one Locator Card and I'll wager my Jinzo too." (**A/N: **I know Joey has Jinzo as well, but Sophia's gunna have it too for this story to work, so please bear with me.)

I nodded. "Right. Let's duel!" I activated my Duel Disk, releasing the Holo Projectors. Abigail did the same thing. A crowd started to gather once they realized a duel was starting.

"I'll start this duel off. I'll place one card face down and one monster face face down in defence mode and end my turn."

I drew my first card and looked at what I had in my hand; Queen's Knight, Kuriboh, Giant Soldier of Stone, Trap Hole, Magic Cylinder and Ansatsu.

"I also place one monster face down in defense mode, (Giant Soldier of Stone). And I put two cards face down on the field, (Trap Hole and Magic Cylinder). And I end my turn."

"This isn't going to be any good if we keep defending all the time. I sacrifice my face down monster to summon my Jinzo in attack mode."

"I activate the Trap Card, Trap Hole, destroying your Jinzo." Jinzo's eyes suddenly glowed red, but it wasn't destroyed. "What!? Your Jinzo should've been destroyed!" Trap Hol vanished.

Abigail laughed. "I'm guessing you don't know about Jinzo's special ability? Once Jinzo is in play, all your Trap Cards are useless. I am now free to do as I please, and I'll start by destroying your face down monster." Jinzo attacked and destroyed Giant Soldier of Stone. "You'll have to do better than that to defeat me."

I glared as I drew; Celtic Guardian. Not exactly something that could help me, but at least I could still put a defense up.

"I put one monster face down in defense mode and end my turn."

Abigail yawned. "Boring. You know, it's a mystery why you're even in this tournament in the first place, if you're this bad. I wonder, is it because you're Kaiba's sister?" I just glared, she smirked. "Knew it. Looks like being the CEOs sister gives you great benefits."

"I'm in this tournament because I'm a great duelist!"

"You're showing it to me right now. Right now, you're playing as if this is your first time. And I'm going to show that to everyone. I summon Whitty Phantom in attack mode. I'll attack your face down card with Jinzo." Celtic Guardian was destroyed.

_'If only I could've protected him with my Trap Card. . .but with that Jinzo in the way. . .I can't play it.'_

"I'm not finished yet, I'll attack your life points directly with my Whitty Phantom!"

I instinctively lifted my arm up as Whitty Phantom attacked, but it didn't help as my life points went down to 2600.

"I've got a feeling this duel is going to be over soon enough."

_'I need to figure out a way to win this duel and fast. . .if I don't. . .then I'm out!'_

* * *

><p>A few turns later, and I was still in danger. I had managed to get Abigail's life points down to 2400, but mine were at 1250. I had Dark Magician Girl and Dark Blade on my side of the field and have Mystical Elf, Monster Reborn, Rogue Doll, Curse of Dragon, Man-Eater Bug and Pot of Greed in my hand.<p>

She had Sorcerer of the Doomed(2800atk) and Harpie's Brother(1800atk) in attack mode, no cards face down, and it's now her turn.

She drew. "Now, I think I'll summon Cannon Soldier in attack mode. And because of it's special ability, I can take 500 life points from you right now, as long as I sacrifice a monster to do it." She sacrifice a monster, and Cannon Soldier attacked, taking my life points down to 750. "And I think I'll leave it at that. I'd rather enjoy you squirm for another turn before destroying you."

I groaned as I looked to my deck, begging for something to help me. I drew, Dark Magician. No good. . .I've got one move I can play. . .I just hope it's good.

"I activate the magic card Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards."

"Go ahead, I don't think they'll help you in anyway."

I drew my first card, Change of Heart.

_'No. . .come on Heart of the Cards. . .don't fail me now. . .'_

I could feel my hands shake as I reached to my deck. I felt Demi place her hand on top of mine, and I had to smile to myself as she helped me drew. I looked to the card and I could've jumped for joy at this.

I looked to Abigail. "Abigail. . .you really should've attacked me."

She looked surprised. "Huh? Why's that?"

"Because I'm about to win this duel."

"No, there's no way you can win!"

I smirked. "I beg to differ. I first play the magic card Monster Reborn, bringing back my Queen's Knight from the graveyard. Next, I'll sacrafice her, my Dark Magician Girl and Dark Blade to summon my ultimate monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

I slapped Slifer into his slot and the wind picked up as they sky became dark, lightning flashing and my huge red dragon appeared on my side of the field, roaring at Abigail.

* * *

><p>~Seto~<p>

I'm walking through the streets of Domino, looking around for any sign of those Rare Hunters, so I can get my hands on one of those Egyptian God Cards. My collar radio suddenly calls in.

"Mr Kaiba, our computers have found one of the Egyptian God Cards, Slifer the Sky Dragon."

I grinned as I got excited. "Excellent! Who's the duelist and where are they?"

"At Domino Park. . .and the duelist is. . .Sophia Kaiba. . ."

I stopped moving as I heard this. . .I couldn't believe this. . .my sister with a God Card?

"Are you quite certain?"

"I'm positive Mr Kaiba. She's dueling someone called Abigail Jones in the park."

I cut off connection and ran straight for the park, this I had to see for myself.

* * *

><p>~Sophia~<p>

I stood there happily, as my dragon curled his tail around me from where he was floating.

"Oh, and Abigail. I should remind you, my Slifer has a special ability of his own. For each card I have in my hand, he gains 1000 attack and defence points. And as you can see, I have six, so my buddy has 6000 attack points and defence points. If my calculations are correct, I'd say you're out."

"No! This can't be happening!"

"Oh, it so is happening. Slifer, attack Abigail's Cannon Soldier and take out her life points!"

One of Slifer's mouths opened, shot out a beam of light to Cannon Soldier and took Abigail's life points to zero. I won.

I smiled. "Thanks again Slifer. You've helped me out once again."

Slifer seemed to growl in response before vanishing. I heard mutters from the crowd as they were talking about my dragon. I ignored them as I went to Abigail, who had fallen to her knees.

"Great duel Abigail, you totally had me for a moment."

She looked up at me. "Y-You're not mad at me for how I talked to you?"

I shook my head. "Nah. You just had your dueling face on. I do it sometimes." I held out my hand to her.

She smiled as she took it and allowed me to help her up. "Well played Sophia, I can see why you're in the tournament." She went through her deck and pocket. "Here, you deserve these." She handed me Jinzo and her locator card. "Good luck Sophia, I hope you make it to the finals."

"Thanks Abigail." I took the cards from her. "Don't worry, I _will _be in the finals."

"If you keep that dragon around, I don't doubt that."

I smiled as we said bye to each other and I turned and walked away, not knowing there were a pair of eyes watching me all the way.

* * *

><p>Before the end of the day, I gain another two locator cards and Ice Queen and Amulet Dragon. I had returned home, feeling exhausted from the days duels and went up to my room. I took of my Duel Disk and placed it on my dresser.<p>

"Well, today was a huge success."

"Yes, you have done well for your first day. You won three duels and already have four Locator Cards."

I was smiling. "If I keep this up, I'll be at the finals in no time."

My cell phone rang and I answered without looking at the ID. "Hello?"

"Sophia."

I smiled as I heard Yami. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yes. How have you got on?"

"I've got four Locator Cards now."

"Four? Well done Sophia, I knew you'd do well."

I smiled. "Thanks, what about you? How many do you have?"

"I've got three now."

"That's great! It won't be long now until we're both at the finals."

"No it won't. Have you seen anymore Rare Hunters around?"

"No I haven't. Have you?"

". . .Yes. I have."

"What!? Why didn't anyone tell me!? What happened!?"

I sat on my bed as he begun to tell me about Arkana and how they duelled in a basement, and they almost got sent to the Shadow Realm, just so Arkana could get back the woman he loved.

"Wow. . .that's instense. Are you and Yugi alright now?"

"We're fine now, don't worry."

I just smiled. "I always worry about you, you know that."

He smiled back. "I do."

I smiled. "Yami, I'm gunna head to bed now. It's been a long day."

"Okay Sophia. Sleep well."

"Same to you." We both hung up.

"What happened?" Demi asked.

I proceeded to tell her everything as I was getting changed for bed.

"Well, I'm relieved he and Yugi are alright now."

"Yeah, so am I." I replied as I got into bed.

Demi sat on the edge of the bed as I got laid down. "Get some sleep Sophia. I've got a feeling tomorrow's going to be an even bigger day for us."

I nodded as I laid my head on my pillow, said goodnight and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for my rant at the beginning, but I thought it was necessary. Please R&amp;R <strong>


	8. Marik Strikes Again

Marik Strikes Again

I woke up early the next morning, stretched and got out of bed.

"A new day, brings new duellists."

"Yes, and another day to worry about Marik." Demi spoke as she appeared by my closet.

"Yeah, you're right about that." I replied as I walked into the closet. "But, like you said yesterday, my priority right now is to not worry about him and just worry about getting to the finals for now."

She nodded. "I did say that. But, who knows what he's planning with his Rare Hunters."

"I know. But, I'm sure we'll be able to defeat any of them that come our way." I said as I came out with the clothes I was wearing that day. Black pants and a purple shirt to go with my grey jacket.

Demi nodded again as I went into the bathroom to shower. I finished half an hour later, got dried and dressed and starting brushing my hair when I heard my bedroom door open.

"Sophia?" It was Seto.

"Just a moment!" I called out. I finished brushing my hair and tying it up when I walked out of the bathroom, to see Seto looking through my deck. Walking closer, I saw him looking at Slifer. I instantly reached my hand around and snatched my deck from him. "What do you think you're doing?"

He just turned to me. "Where did you get that God Card?"

I looked to him. "What? How do you know what it is?"

"Just answer my question Sophia."

I looked at him for a few moments before answering. "I've had him for a few years."

"A few years? And you never thought to tell me about this card!?"

I stepped back in shock at his sudden outburst. "Well, I didn't think it was important."

He just turned and starting pacing and muttering. "Great, looking for the other two God Cards and my sister had one of them."

"Woah wait a minute, other two? You have Obelisk?"

He took a card out of his deck and showed me. Indeed it was Obelisk the Tormentor.

"How did _you_ get Obelisk?"

"That's none of your business Sophia."

"Did you get it from Ishizu?" I knew that Ishizu had Obelisk last as she was keeping it safe from Marik.

He didn't answer, so I knew I was right.

I just sighed. "Sorry Seto, you might want to get Slifer and the last God Card, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

He looked to me. "What!?"

"I need to help Yugi get all of the Egyptian God Cards so that he can fulfil his destiny."

"Destiny? Don't talk to me about that crap. I already had enough of it from Ishizu."

"What did she say to you."

"Nothing."

I just shook my head and grabbed my Duel Disk. "Look, I haven't got time for this. I'm late. If you want to get Slifer that badly, then you're going to have to duel Yugi for him. Because that's the only way you'll get him."

"Fine. I will be dueling Yugi, and I will win that God Card off him. You're just prolonging the moment that I get that card." He then left my room.

After a few moments, I sighed and turned to Demi. "This is going to be interesting."

"You said it."

I turned and left my room, putting on my black knee high boots once I reached the front door, put on my jacket and left to meet Yugi at the Town Center.

* * *

><p>I ran to the center and found Yugi and Mai already waiting.<p>

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!"

"Sophia! There you are!" Mai exclaimed as I reached them and leant over to get my breath back.

"You okay this morning Sophia?" Yugi asked.

I stood upright. "Yeah, I'm good thanks. So, we're just waiting for Joey?"

"Yes. That slacker should've been here ten minutes ago. I've got duels to win." Mai replied.

"Here comes Joey now." Yugi said.

Looking up, we saw Joey running to us.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!"

"Hey." Mai spoke as she and Joey high fived each other once he stopped. "Still in the tournament, Wheeler?"

"You bet. I'm already the proud owner of two Locator Cards."

"Then I guess I'm twice as good." She holds up four Locator Cards.

"What!? You got four Locator Cards!?"

"Awesome job Mai! I've got three so far." Yugi said as we all showed each other our cards.

"I've got four as well."

"Aw man. I got the least." Joey sighed. "How am I ever gunna make it to the Battle City finals!?"

"Don't worry Joey, there's still plenty of time. You need a total of six locator cards to get to the finals, and I know you can do it." Yugi reassured him.

"Well, none of us are gunna get to the finals while we're just standing around here."

"Mai's right. Watch out, cause I'm about to do some serious catching up!"

"Good luck and miss me guys."

"See you later guys." I spoke up.

"Luck is for amateurs. Later Yuge, Sophia." He and Mai left.

"I know one of Marik's Rare Hunters is after me, I'll be ready for him. See ya Soph." He started to walk off.

"Yugi, hold up."

He stopped and turned to me. "What is it?"

"You mind if I walk with you for a while? I need to talk to you."

"Of course. Is everything okay?"

I started walking with him. "Well, Seto knows about the Egyptian God Cards."

I saw him whip around to me and I saw Yami appear in spirit form as well.

"He does? How?" Yugi asks.

"Well, it turns out he has one of them."

"What!?"

I nodded. "He has Obelisk the Tormentor. . .I think he tried to take Slifer from my deck this morning."

"Seriously!"

"Yep. I came out of my bathroom and saw him looking through my deck. I think if I hadn't have come out when I did. . .he would've took Slifer out."

He looked to me for a while.

_"You'll have to be careful from now on Sophia. If Kaiba now knows, then that's another threat to us."_

I nodded. "I know Yami, I know. I'm trying to be careful. But, living under the same roof as him can be a bit tricky."

They both nodded in understanding. We soon came up to a crossroad and stopped.

"Okay, I'm gunna head this way and get my last two Locator Cards."

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Right. Good luck Soph, and be careful. If the Rare Hunters are after you to get Slifer, then they could do anything."

"I know Yugi. I'll be careful don't worry. You two be careful as well."

"We will. See you both later."

I smiled, turned and left while waving to them.

* * *

><p>~Yami~<p>

Yugi and I watched as Sophia and Demi walked away together. I couldn't help but worry about them both. Sophia and I are now lovers and Demi is my sister. . .I don't know what I'd do if I lost them.

_"Yami, don't worry about them. They're going to be alright."_

_"I know they are, I just can't help but worry. With this evil and now Kaiba. . .I just fear for them both."_

_"I know you do. But, they're both strong. They can overcome any obstacle that gets in their way. You'll see, the next time we see them, they'll have the six Locator Cards and we'll be on our way to the finals together, just like she promised.'_

I smiled and nodded. _"Yes, you're right Yugi. Come, let's move on."_

_"Right."_

I looked to Sophia once more as she turned a corner and smiled. Yugi's right. . .she's going to be just fine. I turned and followed Yugi.

* * *

><p>~Sophia~<p>

It was late morning, and I had finally earned the last two Locator Cards I needed to get to the finals. It sure wasn't easy. But, I was going to be going to the finals, just like I promised Yugi and Yami.

_"Yes! We've finally got the Locator Cards we need!" _I cheered excitedly to Demi.

She smiled. _"Yes, we have. I'm so proud of you Sophia, I knew you'd be able to do it!"_

_"I did with your help. You're the one who was helping me along in those duels, I couldn't have done it without you Demi. Thank you."_

_"What are friends for?"_

I smiled as we continued walking on. I suddenly stopped though and looked around.

_"What's wrong?" _Demi asked.

_"I've got the feeling I'm being watched. . ."_ I explained, but looking around, I realized, I was in a secluded part of town and there was no one around.

_"I must be losing it. . ."_

Turning around to walk on, I suddenly stopped and let out a gasp of surprise as there was a figure stood in front of me. He was bald, wore lots of piercings, had a black shirt, brown pants, white trainers and a green bag on. I recognized him as someone I saw at the park earlier.

"Jeez dude, you just gave me a heart attack." I said to him.

All of a sudden, the Millennium Symbol appeared on his forehead and he started laughing. It was just like the last Rare Hunter that Yami faced. I knew exactly what was going on.

"Marik!"

"That's right, little Sophia. I'm happy to hear that you remember me. As you know, I'm hear to get that Egyptian God Card away from you."

I glared. "You'll never take Slifer from me!"

He laughed again. "Would you like to try and stop me? All you have to do is duel me. All I want is the God Card, so you can keep you lousy Locator Cards. I won't need them."

I glared as I clenched my fists together. "Fine, if this is the only way to stop you from getting to Yami and Yugi, then I accept your challenge. It's time to duel Marik!"

* * *

><p>The duel with Marik is grueling. I'm losing spectacularly to him. He just destroyed Slifer the Sky Dragon with one move. . .I now know that I'm done for. I'm proven correct as my Celtic Guardian is destroyed and my life points drop down to zero.<p>

Marik laughs. "You lost Sophia! So that means I get to take Slifer from you and I'm now one step closer to obtaining the Millennium Puzzle!"

I shook my head as I stepped back. "No! I'm not going to let you take Slifer! Deal or no deal, you won't get him!"

I turned and began to run. I had no choice. I couldn't let Marik take Slifer, no way. I ran until I ended up being grabbed from behind. I struggled like crazy to get away from whoever it was who had taken hold of me. It wasn't Marik, because the guy he possessed was too skinny, it wasn't Yami because his hold was warm, not rough. So I knew it had to be one of the Rare Hunters, and I needed to get away from him fast. It wasn't going to happen though as I felt something hit the back of my head hard, and the last thing I saw was the guy who Marik took over walking up to me before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I didn't know how long I was out for. But I did know that I was hurting everywhere. Especially my head. I don't know what I was hit with, but man it must've been hard enough to crack my skull open because that's what it feels like. I tried to move my hand to the back of my head, but it wouldn't budge. Tried the other, but that was the same. I instantly snapped my eyes open. I saw that I was strapped in some sort of chair, my ankles were even strapped up, so I couldn't move anything.<p>

"What the hell's going on?" I asked myself.

"Sophia!" I heard Mokuba's voice.

Looking up, I saw that I was on the pier. Seto, Mokuba and the gang were stood on the sidewalk and on the actual pier itself were Yugi and Joey, they were dueling.

"Are you okay Sophia!?" I heard Mokuba ask.

"I. . I think so. . .what's going on!?"

They all then began to explain how Joey and Tea had been taken over by Marik. Luckily, Tea was able to be freed of that connection, but Joey is still his prisoner. They then say how Yugi was forced to duel Joey and that they're chained up to an anchor which will fall into he ocean once the time is over. They're only allowed to be freed when one of them wins the duel. They also say that if anyone intervenes, then a crate will be dropped on me.

"Crate? What crate?" I look up and see a huge crate suspended over me by a crane. "Holy crap!"

"Keep calm Sophia! We'll think of something!" Tristan shouts out to me.

I just nod as I turn to the duel.

"The card I have in my hand is they key to my victory." Joey says, it's horrible to hear Joey's voice now as Marik's controlled him. It's all distorted. "As I play it, your world will crumble as you sink to your doom!"

"Not if I can set Joey free from your control first Marik!" Yugi calls out.

"The moment I've been waiting for is about to arrive! It's all over Yugi!"

"No!"

"There's got to be a way to put a stop to this duel!" Tristan and Duke yell out.

"They'll hurt Sophia." Mai points out.

"What'll we do?" I heard the brown haired girl ask, that must be Serenity as I saw bandages covering her eyes.

"Seto, isn't there someway we can stop this without putting Sophia in danger!?" Mokuba asked Seto.

I just turned to the others as I saw that there wasn't much time left. "Come on you guys! There isn't much time left! You've got to stop this duel now! Forget about me, just save Yugi and Joey! If you don't do something soon, they'll both be in major trouble! Please just do it, I'll be fine"

"I wouldn't listen to her!" I heard a new voice.

Looking to my left, I saw another Rare Hunter getting out of the cab for the crane, he was holding a remote control.

"We can't Soph! He'll push that button!" Mokuba yelled out to me. "Come on Seto, we can't let Sophia get hurt! She's our sister!"

I looked back to the duel as Yugi spoke, "Come on Joey! This is your last chance to break free! This is it Joey! You have to remember who you are, now!"

I watched as I saw Joey grip his head. "It's faint. . .but I also remember my friends. . .I remember going to Duellist Kingdom, and dueling my hardest to get to the top. . .my past, it's real. . ." He suddenly screamed and fell to his knees, gripping his head. "Get out of my head! I can't! He's my best friend! I won't destroy Yugi!"

"Fight him Joey!" Yugi called out to him. "You can do it Joey! I know you can! Be strong!"

"Gotta. . .be. . .strong. . ."

_'Come on Joey. . .you can do this. . .you can break his hold on you!'_ I thought to myself as I watched helplessly, I wanted nothing more than to run over there and help. But being strapped to this chair wasn't going to allow me to do that.

"Marik! You hide like a coward! But wherever you are, I know you can hear me! And I've got some news for you! There will be a loser in this duel, but it's not who you're thinking! It's not me, and it's not Joey either! It's you, Marik! You will lose this duel! You may have thought you could force Joey to destroy me by taking over his mind, but it looks like there's something you didn't take into account when you made your plan, the strength of Joey's bond with his friends! Time may be running out, but Joey's back, and we're in control of this duel now! Your power over Joey has been removed, and I'd say that means you lose!"

"Yuge. . ."

"That timer may run out, but since Joey is free, you can't be considered the winner of this duel! Get it? Since you're not dueling anymore, how can you possibly win this duel?"

"What does Yugi think he's doing? That fool!" I heard Seto say.

"Yugi! Time is running out!" I exclaim.

"Come on guys. . .end this." Mai speaks up.

"What are you going to do now Marik? Just wait in your little hideaway until you lose this duel? This is your last chance for victory, so come and get me! Joey can't be controlled so it's up to you!"

I watched as I saw Joey's arm seem to move by itself, as I saw him trying not to play whatever's in his hand. "I can't. . ." I heard Joey mutter.

Joey screamed out as he stood and I saw the Millennium Symbol on his forehead.

"No! Joey!" I yelled out.

"It's over, Yugi. I activate, Meteor of Destruction!"

I watched as a yellow orb started coming out of the sky and heads towards Yugi. I also watch as Joey screams out to Yugi to help him and suddenly, the Millennium Symbol breaks off his head! Joey's free!

"You did it!" Yugi yells out happily.

"Yugi!" Joey calls out.

"Trap Card activate! Mystical Rift Panel will stop Marik's meteor!" A fairy appears, holding some sort of mirror as it catches the meteor. "My Trap Card has absorbed the effects of Marik's Meteor of Destruction Card. Now my Mystical Rift Panel can redirect the Meteors attack wherever I want! I'm not going to put you in danger Joey!"

"Yugi. . .huh, why am I wearing ya Millennium Puzzle?"

"Because I gave it to you Joey. When I was trying to help you remember our friendship."

"I'm confused."

"Marik tried to turn you against me. But our friendship ended up being stronger than his powers. And giving you my Puzzle helped you to break free. You're my best friend Joey, and no evil magic can take that away. And now I have to put an end to this duel. But remember, we defeated Marik together Joey."

"You guys better do something soon! Or. . ." I call out.

"Or what?" Joey asks.

"Or you're both in trouble!" There was 30 seconds left on the timer!

All of a sudden, I heard the sound of propellers. Looking to my left, I saw one of the Kaiba choppers appear over the warehouses.

"It's one of Kaiba's choppers!" Tristan states. "But who's flying that thing!?"

"No one, it's remote controlled!" Mokuba explains.

The chopper makes its way over to the crane.

"Where'd that come from!?" The Rare Hunter asks. "I warned you, time to drop the crate!"

I see Seto take one of his cards out of his deck and launches it to the Rare Hunter, which hits his hand, knocking the control from his grip.

"Big mistake!" He ran over to the controller.

"Not really!" Seto ran over and knocked the guy away, just as the chopper moves the crane.

"The choppers taking out the trap! Sophia's safe!" Tristan exclaims.

I look behind me as the crane falls into the ocean, sending a wave up. There's also an explosion which sends another one up. Seto frees me just as the others run over.

"Are you okay Sophia!?" Mokuba asks as I stagger out of the chair.

"I'm fine Mokuba. . ." I suddenly get a wave of dizziness from the attack and stumble forward into Seto's arms.

"Woah, be careful." He spoke as he helped me up straight.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Come on, let's help Yugi and Joey!"

"Right!" Tristan said as I followed them to the end of the pier.

"There's not much time left! If one of us doesn't win, we'll both be pulled under! And there's no way I'm going to let that happen Joey!"

"What are ya saying Yuge?"

"I'm saying, that I've decided to safe you Joey. There's no point in both of us going down, and if I lose you're safe."

"But, I can't let ya do this Yuge."

"It's my decision. So now. . ."

"No Yugi!"

"Take care of my puzzle. Now it's time, Rift Panel, direct your attack toward me!" The fairy turned around and the Meteor hit Yugi.

"YUGI!" We all yelled out.

I watched as Yugi fell to the ground. The timer went down to zero and then to 30 seconds, which was the amount of time Joey had to free himself before both of them went under.

"Joey. . .free yourself now. . .you only have 30 seconds left to make it out. . .before the anchor falls. . .you have to unlock your chains now. . .come on Joey. . .hurry. . .before the anchor falls and pulls you under. . ."

"Forget it! No way am I letting my best friend become shark bait! We're in this together Yuge! And there's no way I'm letting you take the fall! We're going to make it out of this!" All through Joey's speech, Yugi took of his Duel Disk. "Don't give up Yugi! I'll think of something! Red Eyes Black Dragon attack, wipe out my life points, so Yugi's key will be revealed!" Red Eyes Black Dragon got up from where he was laid and attacked his former master, taking his life points to zero as well and free Yugi's key. "Yugi, you saved my butt more times than I can count, this time, Joey's going to be the one doing the rescuing! You taught me the courage of never giving up! Hang in there Yuge!" Joey took off the Millennium Puzzle and his Duel Disk before taking hold of his chain, running and swinging over to the other side.

Or trying to swing over, he grabbed the key just as the timer reached zero and the anchor fell.

"That anchor's going to drag both of them down!" Tea exclaimed as we watched Yugi and Joey get pulled.

"JOEY!" Tristan yelled as he ran over

"TRISTAN!" Joey yelled back trying to take his hand, but they were just out of reach as they were both dragged under.

"NO!" I screamed as I took of my Millennium Bracelet and dropping it to the ground, I ran past Tristan and dove under.

Joey and Yugi are my best friends. . .like Joey said after Yami defeated the Rare Hunter. . .the three of us were a team. . .and I wasn't going to let Marik take my best friends away from me. . .even if I had to die trying. . .

I swam down and saw Joey fiddling with the chain on Yugi's ankle. Soon enough, Yugi floated towards me. I moved out of the way and let him float up to the surface. The others could get him, Joey was still under. I swam down to Joey and went to his ankle, I realized in horror that in my hurry to get to them both, I forgot to get Joey's key!

Joey nudged me with his hand, looking up I saw him handing me the key he used for Yugi. I took it from him and tried to release the lock, but it was no good, it just wouldn't fit! I looked up to Joey to see him closing his eyes. Swimming up, I tapped his face a few times to keep him awake, there was no way I was gunna lose him.

Suddenly, I saw Serenity swimming over, doing something with the lock and Joey was free! She had his key! Serenity and Joey swam back towards the surface, I followed, but I didn't get far as I felt something weigh me down.

Looking down, I saw the chains around my leg. In my haste to free my friends, I didn't notice that both of their chains had circled around one of my legs and got stuck together, now they were pulling me further down. I tried to pull on the chains to break them away, I wasn't strong enough, my body still ached from the duel with Marik and the attack. All too soon, I could feel my lungs objecting to not having oxygen in them. My mouth automatically opened to take a breath, but instead of breathing in oxygen, I was breathing in water. I immediately started to panic and struggle to breathe. The last thing I could think of were my family and friends as I felt myself black out again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<strong>


	9. Nothing Can Break Us Apart

**Okay, if you remember at the end of the last chapter, Sophia had just dove in after Yugi and Joey to try to save her best friends. Joey had managed to free Yugi, however, Sophia had forgotten Joey's key, so he was still tripped until Serenity came and unlocked Joey's chain. Sophia went to follow the siblings to the surface, when she realised she was also trapped as the chains had wrapped themselves around her leg. Already weakened, she was unable to free herself and had passed out from lack of oxygen**

* * *

><p>Nothing Can Break Us Apart<p>

~Seto~

I watched as Sophia dove under the water to try to get to Yugi and Joey. None of us could do anything except wait. After a few minutes, Yugi broke the surface and Tristan dove in to get him.

"Where's Joey and Sophia?" Mai asked.

"His key, neither Joey or Sophia took it from the box!" Mokuba replied.

"Hurry up and go get me his key, I'll dive down!" Tristan told him.

Mokuba nodded and went to get it, but Wheelers little sister was alread diving him after him.

I couldn't help but worry. . .my sister was down there. . .I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. . .

After a few agonising moments, Joey and his sister finally broke the surface. . .but Sophia was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Sophia?" Mokuba asked Joey.

Joey looked to him. "She was right behind us. . .something must've happened!"

"No!"

I had to do something. . .I couldn't let her life be in danger again by that creep! I took off my Duel Disk and my coat.

"Seto, what are you doing!?"

I didn't answer as I dove in myself. Swimming down, I could see Sophia slowly falling. Reaching her, I saw that she had fallen unconcious. As I checked her over, I saw the chains had wrapped around her leg, that's what were pulling her under. Reaching down, I pulled on the chains as hard as I could to break them apart. After a few moments of struggling, the chains were finally off and they started to all to the bottom without pulling my sister with them. Taking hold of Sophia, I swam up to where the others were. I finally broke the surface at the sidewalk.

"SOPHIA!" The others yelled as they ran over.

Tristan and Duke took Sophia off me and laid her on the ground, allowing me to pull myself out.

"She's not breathing!" Tristan yelled out.

"No! Sophia!" Mokuba cried out.

"Move!" I spoke as I moved Tristan and Duke out of the way and instantly started performing CPR on my little sister. I kep this going a few times with no results, the others gathered around watching, Mokuba crying. I silently begged Sophia to wake up as I tried again. She finally started coughing up water, I had to breath a sigh of relief as the others cheered.

"She's okay!" Tea cried out.

* * *

><p>~Sophia~<p>

I started coughing violently as I felt someone sit me up and rubbing my back gently. When I finally calmed down and started getting my breath back, I looked up and saw my big brother had hold of me.

"Seto. . ." I gasped out before I reached up and held him close.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me just as close. "It's okay Sophia. You're safe now." I heard him say to me.

I just held him close before feeling a hand on my back, turning around, I smiled as I saw Mokuba and pulled him in for hug too. He held me tight, sobbing into me.

"I was so scared Sophia. . .I thought we were going to lose you."

I smiled as I held him. "Don't worry Mokie, you're not going to lose me."

"Are you alright Sophia?" Mai asked.

I looked to the others and nodded. "I'm fine now. Yugi, Joey, are they okay?"

"We're fine Sophia." Yugi replied.

"Yeah, nothing can keep us down." Joey stated.

I just breathed a sigh of relief as I saw them both. Mokuba pulled away, after giving me my Millennium Bracelet back, before Seto helped me to stand as Joey turned to Yugi.

"Yugi. . .I'm sorry man!"

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

"But I almost destroyed our friendship!"

"Yeah, but in the end, not only did you save our friendship, you saved me."

"I had no choice! Once I realised what I was doing to ya, I had to make it right or do myself in trying Yugi. Ever since we've been friends, we've always kept an eye out for each other. I wasn't going to let some Rare Hunter creep change that. Even if. . .even if my brain was turned to mush!"

"It's okay."

"But that Marik made a complete fool out of me! How can I show my face at the finals now!?"

Suddenly, Mai went over and slapped Joey across the face. "Will you get a grip please? You showed some real courage out there Joey, so who cares about how you looked? Just like the courage you showed at Duellist Kingdom when you dueled for your sister. Remember that? What she did today she did because of you. You're her idol, ding dong!"

"What kind of idol gets turned into a zombie, and almost destroys his best friend!? Talk about setting a bad example!"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Tristan yelled at him. "Your sister gets her strength from you, that's why she waiting 'til to take her bandages off!"

"Huh! Serenity! You can see now!" Joey seemed to have finally realised.

She nodded. "Mhm. I was afraid at first, but hearing you save Yugi inspired me. After I took my bandages off and opened my eyes, you showed me what courage was all about Joey. I just had to dive in."

"Really?"

"I made it through my operation because of you, you've always been there for me. Today it was my turn to be there for you big brother." She then hugged Joey. "Joey, I'd say we're a pretty good team."

I smiled as I laid my head on Seto while watching this.

"I'm glad we're all together guys." Yugi said.

"You said it Yuge."

We all stayed at the pier and watched as the sun set and night fell.

"I'm sure glad that's over." Tea piped up.

"Ditto." Tristan agreed.

"Hey Yugi, I believe this is yours." Joey said as he slipped the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. "Thanks for everything pal."

"Thank you for saving my life Joey." Yugi replied. "Hey Sophia, thank you for trying to help us out down there."

"Yeah, thanks Soph." Joey said as he turned to me.

I smiled at them both. "No problem guys. That's what friends are for. I'm also glad that Millennium Puzzle is back where it belongs Yuge."

He smiled, I watch him and can tell he's talking to Yami. I smile again as I see Yami appear next to him.

"Hey, anyone hungry?" I hear Tristan ask.

"Yeah I'm starving!" Joey replies.

"Come on, let's go you two." Seto says as we walk away, with Seto still keeping an arm around me to keep me steady.

"Hey Kaiba!" Yugi called out making Seto stop. "We couldn't have gotten out of that mess without ya!"

"I did what I had to Yugi, for my sister, got it?" Seto replied.

"Well, thank you."

"I'll see you at the Battle City Finals."

I turned around and waved, "See you later guys!"

"Bye Sophia!" They all replied.

The three of us went over to a chopper and we got in, Seto helping me in and sat down.

"You rest up, Sophia."

I just smiled. "I'm fine Seto, stop fussing."

"Sophia, you nearly died on us. You should just take it easy now." Mokuba scolded me.

I rolled my eyes as I laid back in my seat and closed my eyes.

_"Are you sure you're okay Sophia?"_ I heard Demi ask me.

_"I'm fine Demi, don't worry about me."_

_"I always do. I'm just relieved that you are alright."_

I just smiled as I kept my eyes closed and soon felt myself fall asleep

* * *

><p><strong>I enjoyed writing this chapter. Just to write a different side to Seto. I hope you all liked it. <strong>


	10. Battle City Finals

Battle City Finals

As I was sleeping, I suddenly felt myself being shook gently.

"Sophia. Wake up, we're here." I heard Seto's voice.

Opening my eyes, I saw the chopper had landed inside a stadium. I yawned, stretched and rubbed my eyes as the chopper shut down and Seto opened the door. I jumped out after him and Mokuba and looked around. The place was deserted apart from us and two of Seto's men.

"Hm? Go turn on the lights!" Seto suddenly spoke up, looking around.

"Lights?" Roland asked.

"Illuminate the stadium right now!"

"Erm right, turn the lights on!" Roland spoke into his radio.

The lights of the stadium switched on, lighting up all of the stadium.

"What's wrong Seto?" I asked him.

"I thought I heard something. . .No one should enter the stadium without first reporting to me."

"Not to worry Mr. Kaiba. We'll locate any and all trespassers." Roland stated.

"Someone else is arriving."

Looking to the entrance, I smiled when I saw Yugi and the others.

"Hey look, the first three finalists. Joey, Yugi and Mai." Mokuba spoke up.

"This is it?" I heard Yugi ask.

"This place is still under construction." Duke said.

"We're unfashionably early." Mai spoke, I had to giggle at that.

"Welcome. Present your Locator Cards." Roland told them.

"Check it out, we all got six." Joey said as the three of them showed their Locator Cards.

"Then here are your tournament IDs. Congratulations, you three are officially in the Battle City Finals." The second guy said, I can never remember his name.

"Well, we already knew that." Mai replied.

"Now security is tight, so make sure you have these cards with you at all times."

"Thanks. Now where's everyone else?" Joey asked.

"So far it's just the three of you. And of course Mr and Miss Kaiba. We expect the other four finalists shortly."

We all looked up as someone was coming in.

"Here comes someone now."

"Guys, I've got a bad feeling about this." Yugi spoke up.

"Hey Yuge, you think it's that evil creep Marik?" Joey asked.

"It could be. He must be one of the nine finalists."

I watched as the finalists came in and couldn't help but let out a gasp, Marik!

"Hey wait a minute, I know you, you're Namu right?" Joey asked as he ran forward with Tea.

"You saved Bakura's life."

"Glad I could help. Where's Bakura now?"

"Resting, in the hospital." Tea replied.

"Excellent. I'll do anything to help someone in need."

_'Something's not right here. . .that's Marik. . .so why are they calling him Namu?'_

_"Sophia, are you sure this is Marik?"_ Demi asked me.

_"Yes! I'm a hundred percent positive!"_

I was stood with the others looking at Marik, wondering what the hell was going on.

"So Joey, it looks like we both made it to the Battle City Finals, didn't we?" Marik/Namu said to Joey. "I never thought I'd get this far, but since the day I met you two, I've been winning every duel."

Yugi walked forward to them, I followed, if anything, just to keep an eye on this guy.

"Yugi, Sophia, meet our friend Namu. He saved Bakura's life, and get this, he's also one of the Battle City Finalists." Tea said to us. "Isn't that right Joey?"

"Er, yeah sure." Joey replied, he sounded as though Tea distracted him from a deep thought.

"I've heard about you Yugi. It's an honor to meet you." Namu said as he held his hand out to Yugi, who shook it.

"Namu, thanks a lot for helping out Bakura. Any friend of Joey's and Tea's is a buddy of mine."

"Thank you Yugi." He then turned to me. "Sophia, Sophia Kaiba right." I just nod. "It's an honor to meet you as well, I hope we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." Namu finished as he held his hand out to me.

I just looked to his hand before looking up at him, staring him in the eyes and giving him a look that says, 'Don't mess with me, I know who you are.' before turning and walking away without saying anything.

"Sophia, what's gotten into you?" I heard Tea ask as I walked off.

"The least you could've done was said hello." Tristan spoke up.

I said nothing as I went over to Seto and stood next to him. I felt him put his arm around my shoulders, as if giving me some protection.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

Again, I said nothing as I just stared at Namu.

Looking to the entrance, we saw Bakura walking in.

"What's he doing here?" Joey asked and he and Yugi ran over to him. "You should get back to the hospital!"

"Bakura, you should really be resting." Tea said to him.

"Yeah, grandpa told me you were in pretty bad condition! They let you out?"

"I'm fine." Bakura simply said.

"Look Bakura, I don't know how you found us here, but you'd better get back to that hospital." Tristan suggested.

"Wait, what are you doing wearing a Duel Disk?" Yugi asked.

Bakura held up the device. "How else could I win six Locator Cards and enter the finals? Just look." He held up his Locator Cards.

"Hey rewind a sec, when did you join the tournament?" Joey asked.

"Join? How did you make it all the way to the finals?" Tristan asked after.

"This is freaking me out."

"Hey look, it's the eighth finalist." Bakura suddenly said.

Looking up, we saw a man entering wearing one of the capes the Rare Hunters wore.

"This guy looks familiar, and that's mug you don't forget." Joey stated.

I got a good look at the guy and couldn't believe my eyes, Odion!

"He's the one who kidnapped me." Mokuba said as Odion stopped in front of us.

"State your name right now." Seto demanded.

"I am Marik."

_"Demi. . .that's not Marik."_

_"If he's not Marik, then who is he?"_

_"His step-brother, Odion."_

Joey stepped forward. "I'll kick your brainwashing kiester!"

"You are no match for me fool." Odion replied to him.

"The reason I'm not tossing you out of here by your cape right now, is so I can save my energy to take you down in the finals! Got that pal?"

"I should disqualify you right now, for capturing my little brother, Mokuba, and attacking my sister, Sophia. But you have something that I want. And before the finals are over, your Egytian God Card will be mine!" Seto said to him.

"Doesn't look like you don't have any friends around here, tattoo face!" Mokuba yelled at him.

"Mokuba, be quiet." I spoke up.

Odion didn't say anything more, but just walked off.

"Alright, can I have your attention please. Eight out of nine of you are here. So now it's time to announce, that although your Locator Cards led you here, this is not the sight of the Battle City Finals." Roland stated to us.

"The actually tournament arena should be arriving here any second folks." The second man said.

"I'm lost." Joey simply said.

"Where are the finals?" Yugi asked.

The spotlights went up, pointing to the blimp as it hovered over here.

"Look, up there! Kaiba's blimp!"

"It's huge!" Mai said.

"Stand back, we'll all be boarding shortly." Roland informed.

"Kaiba Craft 3, you're clear for landing."

"Aw man!" Joey exclaimed.

"So, we're duelling in the sky?" Yugi asked.

"You got it!" Mokuba called out. "In fact, 4000 feet in the sky to be exact!"

"You got barf bags on board? Just checking." Joey asked.

"Alright, listen up, it's time to board Kaiba Craft 3, for the start of the Battle City Finals!" Mokuba informed everyone as the blimp landed and the stairs opened up, leading the way inside.

"We'll depart as soon as the ninth duellist arrives. Climb aboard and watch your step." Roland said.

I stood back and watched as everyone else started boarding. But when it came to Tea, Serenity, Tristan and Duke, they were told to stop.

"I can't let you four on board without tournament IDs." Roland's friend said.

"No way!" "Come on!" Tea and Tristan shouted out.

"Please sir, I've been looking forward to actually seeing my big brother duel for a long time." Serenity tried to explain.

"Cut her some slack!" Duke shouted out.

"What's the big deal?" Tristan asked.

"Let us go on."

"We'll be quiet." Tea said.

"Just this once." Serenity begged.

"This is against the rules." Roland said.

"Give it a rest Roland, we can bend the rules for them." Mokuba spoke up. "I don't have an ID card."

But they're Mr Kaiba's rules!"

I looked to Seto. "Seto, could you just let them on?"

"Whatever." He simply replied.

"Well, sounds like a yes to me." Tristan said as the four of the ran on.

"Just let the dweebs go." Seto said as he walked on.

"Thanks Seto." Mokuba and I said as we followed him on.

"Begin take off immediately."

"But Mr Kaiba, the final duellist hasn't arrived." Roland said.

"Oh well."

Everyone's on the blimp and it takes off.

"This is awesome!" Tea exclaims as we're looking over the city. "I've never seen the city this high up!"

"The lights are so beautiful. Thanks for bringing me Joey." Serenity says.

"Just one of the many perks of being related to a champion!" Joey replies.

"You call yourself a champion Wheeler, you're here by a fluke." Seto says as he walks past.

"Keep walking Kaiba!"

"Enjoy this while you can. And listen, I wouldn't get your hopes up too high, because it's a long way down from up here. Oh, and the last time I checked, monkeys can't fly."

I rolled my eyes as he stopped by Yugi.

"Yugi, I have some words of advice for you too. I'm well aware you haven't played your Egyptian God Card since you won it. But it's time for that to end right here and now. So it had better be in your deck during the finals, because I intend to win it."

"Well actually, it is in my deck, but, it doesn't belong to me." He took Slifer out of his deck and handed it out to me.

"Huh?" I looked to him.

"Here Soph, this belongs to you again."

I looked to Slifer for a while, as much as I wanted to have Slifer back in my deck. . .I knew that Yugi needed him.

I shook my head as I pushed his hand back. "Nah Yuge. It's yours now. You won it fair and square. Plus, you're going to need it against Marik. Just, promise me you'll look after him."

He smiled. "Don't worry Soph, I'll look after him." He put Slifer Slifer in his deck.

"Yes, anyway. This is my tournament Yugi, got it? And then, when the Battle City Finals are all over, I'll be the worlds greatest duellist, and the owner off all three Egyptian God Cards, making my deck unbeatable. So it's time to say your goodbyes to Slifer the Sky Dragon. And to any hopes you had of winning. Listen to me closely, Duellist Kingdom is far away, and as long as you're up here with me, you're playing my game by my rules. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a tournament to run." Seto finished as he walks away.

"Man, this balloon is full of hot air."

"Attention duellists, please report to your assigned rooms, which can be accessed with your ID cards." Rolan'ds voice sounded over the tannoy.

I went to my room, which was located next to Seto's. Looking around, I saw a bed at one end of the room, sofas and a table in the middle and a bathroom. There was also a mini fridge. I shut the door behind me, put my Duel Disk on the table and stood by the window, looking out at the city below.

I just couldn't believe what was happening. . .Marik and Odion are here. . .together on the same ship. . .and I couldn't tell anyone because no one would believe me.

"Demi. . .what do I do? This is just killing me, because I know I can't tell anyone."

Demi appeared next to me. "I don't know Sophia, I wish I could help. I guess you'll just have to wait this out."

I just sighed. "I was afraid you'd say something like that. . .I just know something's coming, I just wish I knew what."

I just continued looking out of the window and goe lost in my own thoughts. I got so so lost, I didn't hear my door opening and closing. I only knew there was someone knew in my room, when I saw Odion's reflection right behind me. I jumped and whipped around.

"Odion. . ."

"Sophia. It's been a while." Odion simply said.

"Erm. . .yes, I guess it has. . .what are you doing in here?" I asked as I ducked out of way and moved back.

He started walking towards me, forcing me backwards, so I didn't show my back to him. "I just came to give you a bit of information."

"Information?"

"That's right. While Master Mark and I are on this vessel, our true identities remain hidden. That means, you don't tell the Pharaoh anything about who we are. Do I make myself clear?"

I jumped as I felt my back hit the wall. I looked to the wall and back Odion, looking at the tattoos down the left side of his face. I remember the day he got those. That's the day when everything changed for Marik and the family.

Odion seemed to get impatient with the wait. "Maybe you need a little, persuasion." He pulled out the Millennium Rod from behind him and put it close to my face, making me inch as far back as I can. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes Odion."

He put the Rod closer. "Yes what?"

"Marik. . .yes Marik."

"Good. That also means not acting suspicous around Marik while he's Namu. Which means talking to him and addressing him as Namu. Is that also clear?"

I nodded. "Y-yes Marik."

He also nodded. "Good. And not a word of this to anyone. Or else."

I nodded again in fear. I could feel the edge of the rod against my cheek, and I'm not ashamed to admit I was getting really fearful of thi situation.

Just then, I heard my door open. "Sophia, I-Sophia! Get away from her Marik!" Glancing to the door, I say Yami stood there.

Odion, or should I say Marik, looked to Yami and back. "I'm leaving. I was just finished here." He stepped back and looked at me as if to say, 'Not a word.' before he turned and left.

As soon as the door closed, my legs gave way and I collapsed to the ground, Yami quickly caught me before I hurt myself and gently sat me down.

"Sophia, what was that about?"

Marik's words rung in my ears, _'Not a word of this to anyone. Or else.'_

Yami may be my boyfriend. . .but I couldn't even tell him. I just shook my head. "N-nothing."

"Sophia, what was Marik doing in your room?" He asked, his tone a little more forceful.

"I can't say. . .Yami, please. . .I can't. . ."

He just looked at me for a while before nodding. "Alright Sophia. Alright. Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head.

"Good." He just sat there and held me for comfort.

We sat there in silence for a while until he spoke again.

"Sophia, I'm really happy that you're alright from this afternoon. I was really worried about you."

I gave a small smile as I laid my head on his chest. "I'm fine now. . .I just can't wait to get this Battle City out of the way."

Yami nodded. "Me neither Sophia."

"Attention Duellists, the Battle City Finals are about to begin. Mr Kaiba requests the presence of the finalists in the main hall." Rolands voice sounded.

Yami looked to me. "Are you going to be alright?"

I nodded. "Just. . .please don't leave me. . ."

"I promise. Come on, let's go." He helped me onto my feet and the two of us left my room for the main hall.

* * *

><p><strong>This was an interesting chapter for me to write. Please R&amp;R<strong>


	11. Yami vs Bakura I

**Alrighty then, here is the first duel of the Battle City Finals. But, before we watch the duel, I just want to say that there are going to be a few duels where I skip the middle part, just to save time. So, for some of those that are like four to five eps long, or sometimes more, I will be cutting some things out to save time like I said. I will be putting the important bits in though, so don't worry. Now, lets watch the first duel together shall we?**

* * *

><p>Yami vs Bakura I<p>

Everyone apart from the ninth duellist had gathered in the main hall, where Seto had put on a buffet for everyone. I was stood with Yami, keeping a hold on his arm as Mai stood with us.

"I'll have to admit, the blimp is a nice touch, and Kaiba's spared no expense. But I'm ready to stop smooshing and start duelling."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck in the finals Mai." Yami said to her.

I smiled. "Yeah, good luck Mai."

"Who needs luck?" She simply said before walking away.

I smiled but stopped as I saw Odion, or should I say Marik, lent against the far wall. He seemed to have noticed me looking as he lifted his head and his eyes bore into my own. I shivered as I looked away. Yami noticed this as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Are you alright Sophia?"

I just smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine Yami. I'm just glad we're here together."

_"Odion's still on your mind huh?"_ Demi asked as she appeared next to me.

_"Yeah. . .I'm just glad Yami came into my room when he did. . .scared to have thought what would've happened if he didn't. . .I just need to help Yami win this thing so we can get it over with."_

"Hey, Sophia."

Looking up I saw Namu, (Marik) stood in front of me. "Oh, hi."

"This is all pretty intense huh, all this waiting around?"

I glanced behind him to Odion, who was watching us intently, just daring me to spill the beans. "Yeah it is, Namu." I had to force his name out, whether he noticed or know, I don't know. "I'm not in any rush. Although, I am itching to duel someone I've got my eye on."

I saw Namu's eyes flash. "Oh really, who's that."

I looked him dead in the eyes as I replied. "Marik. He's caused so much pain for my family and my friends, it's about time someone gave him his own medicine."

I felt Yami squeeze my shoulder. "You leave Marik to me Sophia. I don't want to see you getting hurt out there."

I smiled as I turned to him. "Hey, don't worry about me. I'm a tough girl, I can take it."

He smiled back as he kissed my head.

"Hey, what's the hold up? When are we going to find out who we're going to duel Kaiba?" Joey asked, making me look up.

"Hm. You're in quite a rush to lose, Wheeler." He then spoke into his collar radio, "Let's begin this now."

"Sorry, Mr. Kaiba, but only eight finalists are present. Shall I bring up the ninth one?"

"Yes, now." He then clicked his fingers. "Let's go."

The lights went out and a spotlight appeared, as a high-tech bingo machine, designed to look like a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, rises from a dais at the end of the room where Roland stands.

"Finalists and guests, may I have your attention please." Roland starts. "The first two duellists for round one will be chosen by lottery."

"What's the jackpot?" Mai asked sarcastically.

"To guarantee fairness, each pair of opponents will be selected at random. You've all been assigned a number between one through nine, the selector will now choose the first two numbers. The second pair of numbers will not be drawn until the winner has been declared in the first duel. Thus you will not know your opponents identity until _just _before you duel."

"I'm fighting the urge to yell bingo." Tristan spoke up.

"Go ahead, I'll laugh." Duke replied, this cause me to giggle to myself.

"All nine balls are at equal size and weight, the selector produces results that are 100% random. Does everyone remember his or her number?"

I knew Seto was 1, I'm 2, Joey 3, Yami 4, Mai 5, Namu 6, Bakura 7, Marik 8 and number 9 is someone I haven't met yet. This person seems to be distancing themselves from the rest of us.

"We shall now begin selecting the first two duellists for the finals round one. I'll engage the machine. Random select!"

The balls in the sphere begin to start spinning around, like Tristan, I also wanted to shout out bingo, but decided against it as Seto would probably kill me.

"Remember, your number is chosen, you'll be participating in the first duel of the Battle City finals." One of the balls went into the mouth of the head of the Blue Eyes in the sphere, and came out of the head on the left. "Number 6, Bakura."

We all turned to Bakura, who was stood behind me with a shocked look on his face.

"Me? I duel first?"

"You sure you're alright man?" Tristan asked, to which Bakura started laughing nervously.

"Yeah Bakura, you should be in bed resting." Tea spoke up. "You just got out of the hospital remember."

"You shouldn't be walking, let alone duelling."

"Oh don't worry I'm fine, being the first duellist chosen just took me by surprise." Bakura replied.

"Standby, while we choose the next duellist. Please note, the selection process is final. When the second duellist is chosen, both participants must proceed directly to the arena." We watched as the balls span and one was spat out. "Bakura's opponent in the first duel is, duellist number 4, Yugi Muto. The first duel of the Battle City finals will begin immediately, in the Stratos Duelling arena."

"I guess I'm battling Yugi. This should be fun." Bakura said.

I glance to him behind me. Something wasn't right. There's no way Bakura could've healed fast enough to win all six locator cards and get here to duel.

_"Sophia. . .I don't think that's really Bakura."_ Demi spoke to me.

_"Not really Bakura? Then who can-"_ That's when it hit me, the evil Bakura, the one who took us to the Shadow Realm to duel Yami at Duellist Kingdom. _"But, I thought Tristan got rid of the Millennium Ring ages ago?"_

_"Apparantly not. Yami, Yugi, you both need to be careful in this duel."_

_"We know Demi, don't worry, we will be."_ I heard Yami's voice in my mind.

"This duel will be played in accordance to Battle City rules and regulations. The loser will relinquish his rarest card to the winner, as well as be expelled from the finals. The winner advances to round two."

Before he left, I took Yami's hands into my own. "Yami, please be careful in this duel. I have a bad feeling about it."

He smiled at me. "Don't worry, I will." He then leaned down and kissed me before walking away with Roland and Bakura.

I watched him leave, still having the bad feeling. _"Slifer. . .please protect Yami and Yugi. . ."_

"Sophia, I've been meaning to ask this before. . ." I hear Joey start saying, before feeling his arm wrap around my head, pulling me in for a head lock. "What's this going on with you and Yugi?"

"Yeah Sophia, was that a kiss we just saw?" Mai teased.

I managed to pull my self out of Joey's grip. "Do that again, Wheeler, you're dead." I spoke as I straightened myself up.

"Come on Sophia, are you two dating?"

"Maybe we are, maybe we're not. Are we going to watch this duel or not?" I asked as I made my way to the elevator. The gang just laughed as they followed with Seto, a grinning Mokuba and Namu.

We all reached the duel arena, which was outside, to see a raised duelling platform, with Yami and Bakura stood at either end.

"Woah, duelling up here's insane!" Joey scared.

"And freezing." Serenity spoke up.

"Here Serenity, take this." I said as I took off my jacket and gave it to her.

"Are you sure Sophia?" I nodded with a smile. "Thanks." She replied as she took it and put it on.

Joey smiled his thanks to me and I smiled back as Mai spoke, "Oh look, here comes the master of ceremonies now."

Looking at the other side, Seto and Mokuba stood to watch. "Alright, I'll make this speech quick so that we can begin this duel." Seto started. "Kaiba Craft Three is cruising at an altitude of four thousand feet. The strong winds and cold air will test your strength and stamina. If you can't take it, you don't belong here."

"Yeah, I dig this little twist!" Tristan spoke excitedly.

"I have to admit it, Kaiba does know how to throw a tournament." Duke stated, which I had to admit as well.

"Are you prepared to lose it all?" Bakura spoke up. It was then I knew that Demi was right, and I knew Yami felt the same.

"I won't lose. Before we begin this duel, why don't you tell me who you really are, and stop this sherade." Bakura just chuckled. "Alright, have it your way then. But I think I know who you are." I watched as the Millennium Ring appeared. "It is you! The Spirit of the Millennium Ring."

"Hey look at Bakura." Tea piped up.

"Oh man, he's wearing that Millennium Ring again." Joey stated.

"That can't be! I got rid of it at Duellist Kingdom! I tossed that thing into the deepest part of the woods, miles away from where anyone could find it!" Tristan exclaimed with confusion. "I don't know how Bakura got it back, but I know it's not a good thing."

"So why all the fuss? What's around Bakura's neck?" Namu asked.

We all turned to him. He made me cringe, of course he really knew everything.

"Namu, it's kind of hard to explain, that's not really Bakura." Tea said.

"Ya lost me." Mai brought up.

"You see, Yugi and Bakura both have these really old objects that have magic powers. Yugi's side is good, but Bakura's side is bad." Joey explained.

"Because an evil spirit lives inside it." Tea finished.

"So you're telling me there's an evil spirit up there duelling Yugi? That's hard to believe." Namu said.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it at first either."

"I just hope he doesn't drag Yuge to the Shadow Realm again. That's not a place you wanna be."

"He won't Joey. Yugi and the spirit will win this duel." I encourage.

"Well then, now that the introductions are over and done with, why don't we begin this duel." Evil Bakura speaks.

"First, tell me why you've entered the Battle City finals, and what it is you hope to gain? Is it about the Millennium Items?" Yamis asks.

"Perhaps. Yugi, perhaps there is something else that I'm planning to take away from you, besides your Millennium Puzzle."

"What are you talking about?"

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you? There is so much about this tournament that you are aware off. So many secrets being kept from you. For instance, how do you know that I'm working alone? And are you sure that one of the people that you believe to be your friend is really your greatest enemy, and that another one of your friends knows this and is deliberately keeping it from you?"

I knew then he was talking about me and Marik. But, how does he know I know Marik? Unless. . .he's actually working with Marik. If that's true, then this whole situation has just got a lot more dangerous.

"I don't believe you. Lies are a part of your game. But they won't help you win this duel." Yami said to him, which made me feel even more guilty than I already did.

I then saw Bakura glance at Namu, making my suspicions correct, he really is working with Marik.

"And now, the first duel of the Battle City finals will begin! It's time to duel!" Roland stated as the duelling platform came to life, the holographic imagers activating and the life points being set.

"Finish this evil spirit Yuge!" Tristan called up.

"Come on Yugi! We're with you!" Tea shouted up.

"Just know, whatever it is you desire, you will fail." Yami stated to Bakura.

"Not quite. It is you that shall lose, everything you have! Yugi, I can assure you that the first duel of the finals will also be your last. I shall begin with this." He summons the Portrait's Secret(1200 atk) in attack mode.

"I don't get it, that monsters no challenge at all." Mai pointed out.

"Dismantle that possessed picture frame!" Joey spoke.

"Is that all you've got? Then I'll summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts(1500 atk)!" Which attacked and destroyed the portrait, dropping Bakura's life points down to 3700. "Now I'll place one card face down. Why don't you try again?"

_'Don't get cocky Yami.'_ I think to myself as Bakura summons his next monster, the Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams(1300 atk) in attack mode, still weaker than Gazelle.

"Attack my monster is you dare."

"Your ghost is no match for my Gazelle, and with no Trap or Magic cards you can't stop my attack."

_"Guys, be careful. You and I know that he's wanting you to attack him."_ I saw Yami glance over to me.

_"We know, we've just gotta take him out before he can implement his strategy."_ Yugi says to me.

Yami then summons Gamma the Magnet Warrior(1500 atk) in attack mode and uses it to destroy the ghost, leaving him wide open for Gazelle. Who Yami uses to take Bakura's life points down to 2000.

"Come on, crush this guy Yugi!" Duke yells out.

"He's not even fighting back!" Tristan exclaims.

"Yugi's wiped out half his life points, and the duel's just started." Tea points out.

"Alright Yugi, perhaps I've made things too easy for you. Not anymore."

"That's what you think. Let's see what you've got." Yami says.

I sigh. _"Demi, does your brother always have to be so cocky?"_

Demi appeared next to me. _"Apparently so. But, Bakura's giving him every right to be. He's not exactly giving Yami a hard time after all."_

"As you wish. I summon the Headless Knight(1450 atk) in attack mode." Nothing appeared on the field apart from a purple mist, which I didn't like the look off.

"I don't see your monster." Yami stated.

"Perhaps that's because he's a spirit, hiding in the shadows until the time is right." The spirit of the Headless Knight appeared on the field.

"This Spirit maybe stronger than your last two monsters, but it's still weaker than mine."

"Then why don't you attack it."

Yami uses his monsters to take out the Knight, and take his life points down to 450. One more attack and Yami can win this duel. . .that's unless Bakura somehow turns this around.

"Something strange is going off in this duel." Tea speaks up.

"Yeah, this seems to easy." Joey says.

"Or Yugi's facing the world's worst duellist." Tristan suggests.

"Well, either way, Yugi's going to win this thing in his next turn." Mai speaks up.

"Time to make your final move." Yami declares.

Bakura laughs evilly, and I see the Millennium ring glowing. "It's time. You've done exactly what I've wanted you to do. Now your destruction begins. It's over."

Joey doesn't believe it. "Over? Yeah, for him! Yugi's got this duel set up like a clown on a dart board."

"It's a bluff, it has to be. He's got no monsters left. And he's down to less than 500 life points."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." I speak up as I don't take my eyes of the duel.

The others look to me. "Huh, what do you mean Soph?" Tristan asks.

"I mean, this whole duel so far has been a set up. Bakura's been making it easy so far so that Yugi does attack. He's just like a snake. Waiting patiently in the dark for the right moment to strike at his pray."

The others looked back to the duel as Bakura spoke, "I had a card in my hand with dark powers beyond your wildest imagination. But first, before I could play this all powerful card, I needed a bit of assistance. Thanks for helping me destroy you. Three of my monsters needed to be destroyed, before I could bring forth my dark desructor. You made that possible. Now I summon the beast that'll cause your demise. Dark Necrofear(220 atk). You have no idea what you're about to experience." A pink glow appeared from the card and glided around the field for a while before stopping in front of Bakura and materializes on the field in a purple haze.

"I knew you were planning something." Yami states.

"It doesn't matter. You still fell into my trap, and now you're about to pay the ultimate price. This is it, you're finished Yugi."

"What is it? That monsters creeping me out." Tristan says.

To which I had to agree to. "Me too Tristan. And if he was willing to lose all those life points to bring it out, it must be powerful."

"Dark Necrofear is one of the strongest cards in my deck. You'll never stop it."

_'He will when he summons Slifer."_

"Stare into the face of defeat. You see, not only is my monster strong, possessing more attack points than either of your monsters, but it possess a dark magic hidden within, waiting to activate and destroy you."

"Your monster may be powerful, but it's not unbeatable!" Yami says confidently.

He then placed two cards face down. "I'm not ready to attack yet, so I'll end my turn. Make your move."

"When I'm ready! You were foolish enough not to attack me when you had the chance! Now you shall pay the price!" He sacrifices Gazelle to summon his Dark Magician Girl(2000 atk). I had to smile when she's played, as she is my favourite monster, apart from Slifer that is.

"Fool, I'm afraid your magical fairy is too weak to destroy my monster."

"That's true. But apparantly you've forgotten about my face down card. It looks like you're the fool. Behold my Magic Formula card."

"No!"

"Yes. Magic Formula raises Dark Magician Girl's life power by 500 points! Making her more powerful than your Necrofear."

"Yeah, atta boy! Put that creep six feet under!" Joey shouts out.

Yami got Dark Magician Girl to attack and destroy Dark Necrofear, wiping out another 100 life points from Bakura. Bakura didn't even look fazed.

"Thanks. Once again you've done exactly what I've wanted, Yugi. Don't you realize that I've manipulated every move you've made so far? Including destroyed Dark Necrofear, so that I can play this." He places a card in the field change slot.

"What's going on?"

"Watch as the entire playing field is engulfed in a shroud of dark magic, known as Dark Sanctuary."

A cloud of orange and black covers the entire field and us and some sort of castle is behind Bakura. But the weirdest part is the eyes and mouths that are everywhere, which is starting to freak me out. Joey holds his sister close.

"Look around you, there's no escaping the magic of Dark Sanctuary. Well done, everything had to go just right for this to work, and you've played your part perfectly."

"Now what?"

"Just wait. You've no idea what you've helped me to unleash, Prepare to experience an evil like you've never seen before!"

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. The first part of Yami's duel with Bakura. Wanna know what happens next? Just stay tuned for more. <strong>


	12. Yami vs Bakura II

**Here's Yami vs Bakura part two. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Yami vs Bakura II<p>

Bakura laughed. "Yugi you fool, you've helped me release the power of Dark Sanctuary. And now the field is covered with a magic so terrifying, it will keep you in a constant state of fear. Which will eventually destroy you."

"It is you who should be afraid. You have no monsters left, and you're down to your last 150 life points." Yami stated.

"That's true. However, the evil ghost of Dark Sanctuary is now protecting me, which will change my fortune dramatically."

A ghost floated around and hung in front of Gamma for a while.

"Your ghosts don't frighten me. Without a single monster to defend your life points, I'll remove you from the Battle City Finals in one attack."

"You're more foolish than I thought, Dark Sanctuary provides me power far beyond your understanding. But if you're so confident, then go ahead and attack me."

Yami ordered Gamma to attack, however, the attack failed and we saw the ghost appear out of Gamma's back, and went straight for Yami instead.

"What's going on? My monster's attack didn't work, and I got attacked instead!"

Bakura laughed again. "Very observant Yugi. Your monsters possessed by the evil ghost of my Dark Sanctuary."

"It's possessed?"

"Yes, and that's how I was able to turn your own monster against you."

"And have you possessed all of them?"

"You'll just have to figure that out for yourself, if you have the nerve to attack me again. And of course, possession is only one of my cards powers. But you'll find out what else Dark Sanctuary is capable off soon enough. In the meantime, we shall deal with the situation at hand."

"Go on."

"I will. Since you made the mistake in attacking me with a monster that's possessed, half of that monsters attack points come out of your life points." Yami's life points went down to 3250. "And then, just to make sure they don't go to waste, the life points you lost will simply add straight on to mine." Bakura's life points shot up from 150 to 900.

"Your life points are still minimal, they'll be gone soon."

"We'll just see about that Yugi. You have no idea of the terror that lurkes in my deck. Let's see what's next, are you ready?"

Bakura then activated the Destiny Board card, which we found out that with it, Bakura can commuincate with the lost souls of the Shadow Realm, and they'll spell out a message. The first letter was 'F'. On Bakura's turn, another letter will be revealed until five turns have past, and once all five letters are revealed, the duel will end and Yami would lose!

"You're Destiny Board doesn't scare me! I'll defeat it before the word is spelled out in four more turns! After all, it's my destiny to win!"

"That's it Yugi, you can do this!"

"Show this creepazoid who's boss!" Joey and I encouraged.

"This looks bad." I heard Mokuba say to Seto.

"Yugi, with my evil ghosts possessing your monsters, and my Destiny Board on the playing field, you're done. Only four more turns and victory is mine." Bakura then activated the magic card Dark Door, which as long as it's on the playing field, Yami can only attack once per turn. "Your chance of defeating me have just decreased. And next I'll play Earthbound Spirit. But it won't be around for long. I plan to sacrifice it. You see, in order to keep my Dark Sanctuary card in play, I need to sacrifice a monster each turn. So be gone!" His monster vanished, travelling to the graveyard.

"Time to put and end to this." Yami spoke as he draws.

"Well then, you seem to have trouble making up your mind, Yugi. Perhaps you should surrender now."

"Never!" He then summoned Khuriboh in defense mode(200def). He then got his Dark Magician Girl to attack, but what we didn't know is that she has been possessed by the ghost this time, not Gamma. "What's going on?"

"She was possessed. With each turn, I can choose a different monster for my spirit to possess. Which means you lose more life points while I gain life points." Yami's now on 2000 and Bakura 2150. "My Dark Sanctuary if full of surprises. And since you're turn is over, you know what's about to happen."

"What? Tell me!"

"Destiny Board gets another letter!" The letter is 'I'

"Only three letters left!"

"Look guys, now the letters spell FI!" Tea points out.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Our Duel Disks only have five slots, which means only five magic cards can be in play at once, and each of your letters is one magic card. So as long as your Dark Door card is in play, you can't spell out your entire word."

"Very observant Yugi. However, with Dark Sanctuary, I can play than five magic cards. In other words, even with my Dark Door magic card on the playing field, I can still play all five letters of the Destiny Board and finish you off!"

"You mean, your Dark Sanctuary card allows you to play extra magic cards and possess my monsters with an evil ghost?"

"Yes, and that's what makes me unstoppable. Yugi, your hopes of winning are over. In just three short turns and you will be finished. Say goodbye to the finals."

"Oh no, Yugi better think of something quick!" Duke exclaimed.

"If he could figure out which of his monsters is possessed by Dark Sanctuary then he can launch an attack." Mai stated. "I still think he has a chance to win this duel, but he can't keep losing life points."

"Maybe he's over thinking this, and the trick is to not think at all, like Tristan does." Tristan just turned to glare at Duke.

"Hey Joey, Yugi's going to win right?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah. Yugi'll pull through, but it sure won't be easy." Joey replied to her.

Of course I had to to agree with Joey. Yami and Yugi were going to win this, and it would be difficult. I can't just stand here and watch Yami struggle in silence, I had to say something to help him. "Hey Yugi, you can still win this!" He turned to me, along with the others. "Not one person is unstoppable! You proved that when you duelled Pegasus! Every card has a weakness and I know you'll find out Dark Sanctuary's weakness! This duel is not over yet!"

"Well said Sophia!" Joey said to me.

I just smiled as Yami smiled and nodded to me before turning to the duel, as Bakura started laughing. "Aww, how sweet. But remember, as long as the magic of Dark Sanctuary surrounds us, I'm in control." He then summoned Sangan, and sacraficed it to keep Dark Sanctuary in play, he drew one more card thanks to Sangan's effect of being able to draw a card once it's been sent to the graveyard. "Now, let's see what you can do. Not much I am sure."

"You're wrong. I draw."

I watched as Yami figured out his next move. First he'd have to figure out which monster is possessed.

_"What do you think Soph? Which one do you think's possessed?"_ Demi asked me.

I looked to his three monsters. _"Well, personally I think Dark Magician Girl. Bakura's hoping that Yami would think that he wouldn't possess it twice in a row, he's counting on it. He wouldn't possess Khuriboh because he's too weak so they'd be no point. So, his best bet would be to possess the stronger monster so he can take Yami out quicker. And since he can only attack once thanks to Dark Door, Bakura's hoping he'll attack with Dark Magician Girl."_

She looked to me and nodded. _"You may be right about that. Let's just hope Yami thinks along the same way."_

"Proceed with your attack Yugi, but choose wisely. One of your monsters is possesed by the evil ghost of Dark Sanctuary."

Yami then summoned Big Shield Gardna in defense mode(2600 def).

"That was pointless. Nothing can protect your life points from the ghost of Dark Sanctuary."

"Gamma the Magnet Warrior, attack his life points directly!"

I'll admit, I had to give a sigh of relief here.

"You've triggered my trap card, Dark Spirit of the Silent. This card instantly stops your Magnet Warrior from attacking me. Did you honestly believe I'd let you attack my life points directly Yugi? Never. And there's more. once my trap card stops your warrior, it will force Dark Magician Girl to attack."

"No! If Dark Magician Girl is the one who possessed and she attacks you, that means I'll lose more life points!"

"Correct, and I'm afraid she is. So say goodbye to 1250 life points!" Dark Magician Girl attacked, causing the ghost to come out and attack Yami. "Looks like you get weaker, as my life points go higher and higher!" Yami's on 750 as Bakura is on 3400

"No. . .Yugi. . ." I gasp out.

"Yugi's running out of life points pretty fast. He's a gonna." Duke suddenly says.

"Oh no, are you saying he's going to lose?" Serenity asked.

Duke turns to her as Tristan grabs hold of his collar, "Hey you! When one of our buddies is duelling, we support them all the way! So think positive or you're going overboard."

"Yugi! Yugi! He's our man!"

"Hey Joey. I know Yugi's going to get through this, just like you always do." Serenity says to him.

Looking across to my brothers, I see Mokuba shaking, "All the ghosts in this duel are freaking me out Seto!" I hear him say.

I went over and stood by him, pulling him into me as he held me. "It's okay Mokie, don't be afraid. It's all going to be over soon enough." I looked over to Bakura as he continued talking.

"You're right about that little Sophia, this duel will be over soon enough. Too bad there's no hope left. One more attack to your life points and your finished."

Unfortunately, Bakura's right. One more attack by a possessed monster and Yugi's finished. If he's going to find the weakness to Dark Sanctuary, it's now!

"What's the matter? Perhaps you would like to forfeit the duel."

"I'll place two cards face down, and end my turn."

"So, I see that you haven't yet realized that nothing can save you now. It's merely a matter of time Yugi."

"Wrong. I can assure you that your evil ghost of Dark Sanctuary is in for a rude awakening. And once it's gone, I'll be free to attack you."

"You're not match for the power of my deck Yugi."

"We'll see about that!"

"Time is running out. Look at the Destiny Board." The third letter came out, 'N'. "Two short turns and it's all over! The Destiny Board is displaying three letters."

"I'm aware of that."

Bakura played Souls of the Forgotten, and again sacrificed it. "It's time for you to try and attack me again. If you dare. But remember, one of your monsters is possessed, so be careful. Now make your move."

I looked to Yami and was surprised to see he's smiling. "I'll do it with pleasure. I have a plan to demolish your evil ghost once and for all."

"It can't be."

"It is. And once your ghost is gone, I won't have to worry about my monsters being possessed."

"I have a feeling Yugi's going to turn this duel around!" I heard Mai say.

"Yugi! Give this horror show a happy ending!" Joey exclaimed.

"Alright Yugi! I knew you could do it!"

"Say goodbye to your ghost!"

"My invisible ghost is possessing a monster now. So, why don't you figure out where it is and destroy it."

"I don't have to figure out where your dark ghost is. I have a card in my deck that can find it for me. And now, behold, the trap card Collective Power. It forces certain magic cards to focus their effect, on Khuriboh." The book he played to raise Dark Magician Girl's attack strength goes to Kuriboh. "So, who's in control now? I knew that your evil ghost lived within Dark Sanctuary. Therefore, I knew I had to play my trap card Collective Power so that it'd force itself out of it's hiding place and into Khuriboh."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Simple. I'll use this, a magic card called Exile of the Wicked, which will automatically destroy my Khuriboh." Yami then chuckled. "So, Exile of the Wicked, wipe out my Khuriboh and his ghost. Both of them were destroyed. "And now evil spirit of Dark Sanctuary be gone!"

"You may have defeated my ghost, but my Destiny Board will still destroy you in only two turns when it completes its message."

"Don't count on it. This duel isn't over and it's still my move."

"Alright, come on Yugi!" The gang and I cheered.

"Alright, it's time to bring back a monster from the graveyard. I play Monster Reborn! I'll bring back a monster from your graveyard, Dark Necrofear return!" The monster appeared in a purple haze in front of Yami. "So say goodbye to your Dark Sanctuary." The orange and black cloud vanished, thankfully. "Since destroying Dark Necrofear released it, I knew bringing it back would defeat it."

"No!"

"And now that Dark Sanctuary is no more, I'm afraid you're no longer permitted to have more than five magic cards in play in one time. This may foil some of your plans. And now, I'll attack your life points directly, with Dark Necrofear!" Dark Necrofear attacked, taking Bakura's life points down to 1200. "Alright, this duel is almost done, since you've lost more than half of your life points."

Bakura then added the fourth letter to the board, 'A'.

"F.I.N.A. Your word is FINAL. It's too back you'll never play the last letter. Look at your Duel Disk, you have five magic cards in play. And you have no room for any others. So, if you want to play the last letter of your message, you must discard your Dark Door, and it's effect on my monsters, allowing me to attack more than once in a turn. And with no monsters to protect you, and with only 1200 life points, my three monsters would wipe you out in one turn. The decision is yours."

"This can't be true."

"Stick a fork in that guy 'cause he's done." I hear Tristan say.

"Be glad to." Joey replied.

"Hmm." I heard Seto mumble as he unfolded his arms.

"What Seto?" Mokuba asked as we both looked to him.

"It's not over. I think Bakura has something else planned for Yugi."

"Well, whatever it is, Yugi's going to defeat it, just like he has with everything else." I reply, having every faith and confidence that he can do this.

"Now prepare yourself Yugi. It's my move and this duel is far from over." Bakura drew a card and laughed. "I've done it Yugi, the time has arrived for me to regain my control, with this card."

"Oh no!" Yami and I exclaimed.

"Hang on, Yugi just had this guy in the palm of his hand right?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, it seems like he just drew a powerful card." Tristan replied.

"This can't be good." Duke says.

"It's all over Yugi. The card I hold in my hand is my key to annihalating you."

"What card have you drawn?"

"Something that will take all that you have!"

* * *

><p><strong>There's part two done. R&amp;R<strong>


	13. Yami vs Bakura III

**Here's the last part of the duel with Yami and Bakura. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Yami vs Bakura III<p>

"It's over Yugi, the card I've just drawn will destroy you." Bakura says.

"Enough talk. Make your move." Yami replies to him.

"It's time for you to lose it all! You may have destroyed my Dark Sanctuary and stopped it's magic, but that was only temporary. A magic that powerful doesn't fade so easily. So I summon Jowgen the Spiritualist(200 ATK)."

"What's your plan, tell me!"

"I'm stumped. What's that do?" Joey asked.

"Hey, you tell us Mr Expert." Tristan says to him.

"I've never seen it alright."

"Well excuse me, I thought you knew this stuff!"

"Hey Sophia, come here!" Duke says to me. I walk over and stand next to Joey. "Do you know what that card does?"

I shook my head. "Unfortunately I don't, I've never seen that card before."

I looked back to Bakura as he laughed. "By sacrificing one card in my hand, I can use Jowgen the Spiritualist to automatically destroy all specially summoned monsters on the field."

"No way!" Joey yelled out.

"Way. Since Yugi summoned Dark Necrofear with a magic card, Bakura can destroy it." Mai replied.

"But won't that release the dark magic thing with all the eyeballs and stuff like it did last time?" Tea asked.

"Unfortunately." I replied, starting to feel afraid for Yami.

"So I sacrifice this card, to activate Jowgen, to do my dirty work for me." Jowgen destroyed Necrofear.

"You've sent Dark Necrofear back to the card graveyard! That means one thing. . ." Yami caught on.

"Yes! Dark Sanctuary is returning, and covering the field once again in it's powerful magic." The cloud, eyeballs and mouths appeared again. "This will allow me to play the fifth and last letter of the Destiny Board, spelling out its complete message, a message that will end this duel and your defeat Yugi! It all happens in one more turn, so prepare to say goodbye to the Battle City Finals and so much more!" Bakura laughed.

"Nyeh, with this dark magic back, I'm freaked out!" Joey shouted in my ear.

I shoved him away as Mai spoke to him. "Alright chicken boy! Are you going to snap out of it, or are you going to cheer for your friend?"

"Go Yugi!" Serenity called out.

"Yeah, I know you can get out of this mess Yugi!" I shouted to him.

"Are you sure?" Serenity asked me.

"No matter how tough the fight, Yugi always pull through. Yeah, it's not going to be easy but Yugi can do it, I know he can!" I say without taking my eyes of Yami.

"I'd suggest giving up now Yugi. Nothing you can do can stop me from completing the Destiny Board. I shall reveal the last letter next turn, and you will automatically lose everything. And since I must sacrifice a monster to maintain Dark Sanctuary, say farewell Jowgen." The monster vanished. "I'll set one card face down, and end my turn. Remember, my ghost is back to possess one of your monsters."

"I'm well aware."

"But which one will I choose? You'll just have to guess, eh Yugi? Attacking with a possessed monster could cost you your life points so choose wisely."

"Fine! I have no intention of losing! I out smarted your spirit once before, and I plan to do it again! The first thing I need to do is figure out which of my three monsters your evil spirit possessed."

"That won't help you. Thanks to my face down card, Dark Spirit of the Silent, so no matter which monster you attack me with my Dark Spirit of the Silent will shift that attack to the monster which is possessed, which will cause you to lose a large number of your remaining life points."

I looked to Yami feeling very afraid. He had two options. . .but both would end up with him losing. If he attacks, it'll get switched to the possessed monster, if he doesn't, Destiny Board will finish spelling FINAL and he'll lose!

"It's your last turn Yugi. Just one move more and I shall win, you're done once and for all! You can't win Yugi!"

"I think he's right, Yugi has no options left!" Duke says.

"Come on! Show a little faith will ya!" Tristan yells at him.

"Tristan, I hate to say it, but I think Duke might be right about this. Yugi can only attack once, and when he does, that ghost is going to attack him." Mai explains.

"Joey, is she right?" Serenity asked.

"No way! Yugi's going to win this!"

Everyone looked at him. "But Joey-"

"But nothing! He can do it! We believe in you Yugi! I've seen you get out of way tougher spots than this before! So win this!"

"You're right Yugi. You can do this Yugi! Pull the sheet of his ghost!"

"Yugi! Hang in there!" Tea called out, followed by Tristan.

"You can beat him Yugi! Come on!"

"We know you can win this Yugi!" I call out.

_"Come on Yami! Yugi! We're all right here with you!"_ Demi called out to him.

"Can't you see? I've already defeated you. Make your move so that I can end this duel Yugi."

I watch Yami as he pauses for a moment, as he talks to Yugi, and then I gasp as he puts his hand on his deck to draw.

"Slifer. . ." I mutter to myself.

I felt the others look to me. "Huh, what is it Soph?" Joey ask.

I said nothing as I just look to Yami as he drew the card. He looked to me and smiled as he nodded, causing me to smile as well.

"I now sacrifice Dark Magician Girl, Gamma the Magnet Warrior and Big Shield Gardna, to summon the all mighty, Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

I cheered as Slifer appeared, destroying Dark Sanctuary, and wrapped it huge body around the blimp.

"What's that!?" Serenity asks, sounding a little afraid.

"That my friend, is one of the thee Egyptian God Cards, known as Slifer the Sky Dragon." I replied with a smile, as I feel the end of Slifer's tail around my shoulders.

_"Looks like Slifer still remembers his old master."_ Demi said with a smile.

I smile as I look to Slifer and see him glancing at me. I nod. "You can do this buddy."

"He's certainly bigger than I remember in Duellist Kingdom Soph." Tristan says.

I smiled at this. "Well, he's got enough room to stretched out now, other than in that small room."

"Yugi, your Egyptian God Card is powerful, but it doesn't guarantee you a victory. I've come much too far to lose now!"

"I'm afraid it's over!" Yami says to him.

"Never! The ghost of Dark Sanctuary is still wondering the field Yugi. And now my ghost, it's time to attack! Possess Slifer the Sky Dragon!" I just smiled as the ghost went towards Slifer, but it vanished as it stopped before it could do anything. "What happened? My dark ghost had no affect!"

I chuckled as I turned to him. "Sorry Bakura, but Slifer is just too powerful to be controlled by your wimpy ghost. This duel is now over!"

"I can't lose, there's too much at stake for me. I must win!"

"You won't win! Just like Sophia said, this duel is over!"

"Alright! Nice going Yuge!" Joey shouted out.

"Prepare to lose!"

"This can't be!"

"Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack his life points with-"

I gasped as he stopped. _"Yami, Yugi, do you guys feel that?"_

_"Yeah, we sensed it the same time you did."_ Yugi says to me.

Looking around, we see Odion walk out of the elevator.

"Marik. What does he want?" Yami wonders aloud.

Odion stops by the duelling platform. "Perhaps you ought to wait before you attack with Slifer the Sky Dragon."

"What do you want Marik?"

"Hey, come up here and get a piece of this!" Joey shouted and lunged forward.

Causing me to move out of the way as Tristan and Duke grabbed hold of him.

"Joey! I don't think you want to mess with this guy man!" Tristan says.

"No, he doesn't." I simply say as I lay a hand on Slifer's tail for comfort as I stare at Odion.

"Hey you! Just who do you think you are anyway!?" Mokuba called out. "You can't just bust in here and interrupt someone elses duel!"

"What is it?" Yami asks him.

"Listen carefully, Bakura is now under the control of the Millennium Rod, and will do only what I command him to do." Odion explained.

"What!? How can that be!? I thought the Spirit of the Millennium Ring was in control of Bakura!"

"True. But now I am in control of both Bakura and the Spirit. And now I shall prove it, by freeing your friends mind!"

We watched as Bakura suddenly grabbed hold of his arm and fell to his knees.

"My arm. . .it hurts. . ." He says weakly.

"Bakura!" We all yell out.

"Yugi help me, I don't know where I am. What am I doing here in this duel? What happened to my arm?"

"It is him." Yami says.

"He's in pain. Without the Spirit of the Ring he's weak. Therefore, you may need to reconsider your attack. The devastation of Slifer the Sky Dragon could make your friends condition even worse."

"What!?"

"Would you risk the health of your friend?"

"Only a coward would do something like this to win a duel!"

"That's a cheap trick Od-Marik!" I stumbled, hoping no one noticed.

"Bakura, hang in there!" Tristan yelled out.

Odion turned and left the arena.

"I don't feel very well Yugi." Bakura says.

"Bakura!" Yami starts to run over before Roland stops him.

"Stop right there. You're not allowed to have contact with your opponent during the duel. Take one more step and you'll be disqualified."

"Never mind the duel Roland! Stop the duel, Bakura needs to get to a hospital now!" I yell out.

"If you don't continue the duel, you will forfeit the match."

"Yugi help."

"Yugi, I'll make this decision very easy for you. Finish him off." Seto says coldly.

"I offer you a second warning. Make your move or lose your slot in the finals. Now go."

Joey then climbs up, followed by Tristan and Duke to get him. "Chill out buddy, can't you see the poor guy is injured, come on! What kind of show you guys got running here!"

"Get down or you will be disqualified as well!"

"What, are you kidding me!? If I come down there, he's not the only one who's going to need medical attention you are too!"

Tristan and Duke jumped up, grabbed him and pulled him back down.

"Continue the duel now!"

"Yugi, do it!" Seto calls out.

I turn to him. "Seto please! You've got to stop this duel!"

He looked to me. "I don't have to do anything Sophia!"

"Can't you see he's injured!? Bakura needs help now!"

"Then he shouldn't have risked his own pathetic life to enter this competition!"

I was taken aback by this. . .how could Seto say something like that. The others were right about him. . .he's changed from the boy I once knew.

"The others were right about you. . .you are a cold and heartless man!" I was about to jump up onto the platform when I saw the Spirit of the Millennium Ring stand.

"I'm back Yugi!"

"It's you!" Yami exclaims.

"That's right. I'm back in control of your friend Bakura. I still need him. So if you plan on using your Egyptian God Card, why don't you use it on me right now? Come on Yugi!"

"Alright! It's time! Go Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack!"

Slifer attacked Bakura and vanished, leaving the good Bakura laid out on the ground.

"And the winner is, Duellist Number 3 Yugi Muto!" Roland announced as I ran onto the platform to Bakura.

"Bakura!" Yami yelled out as he joined me next to him.

"Now, lower that arena and get them down here!" Joey shouted.

I felt the platform lower as I checked Bakura over. While living in Egypt, I studied a little First Aid, not a lot, but enough for me to give Bakura a quick check over.

"How is he?" Yami asked as he lifted Bakura up so it'd be easier for me to check him.

"He's still alive let's put it that way." I replied as I checked his pulse and breathing as the others joined us. "But he's still very weak. It's a good thing that Spirit took over him when he did. . .otherwise, I don't know what would've happened to him."

I lifted his head up just as he opened his eyes. "Hey, so where am I?"

"You're with your friends now." Yami said to him.

"He doesn't look so good." Serenity stated.

"Yeah, so then let's get Kaiba to land this thing and get him to a hospital." Joey brought up.

I nodded. "But first, could one of you take him to his room so he can get some rest?"

"I'll do it." Tristan spoke as he knelt in front of him. "Help him onto my back."

Joey and Yami gently lifted him up and placed him on Tristan's back and the walked off. Yami took my hand and helped me up as we watched them leave.

_"I'm glad Bakura's okay. That was one of the toughest choices I've ever had to make. If the evil Spirit hadn't come back, I don't know what I would've done."_ Yugi says.

Demi nods. _"The Millennium Ring is a lot like our Puzzle and Bracelet. All three have Spirits that depends on someone else so that we can exist. The Spirit of the Ring may be evil, it needs Bakura to survive, just like Yami and I need you and Sophia."_

_"Yeah, but there's one major difference there."_ I say, getting the three of them to look to me.

_"What's that?"_ Yami asks.

_"The Spirits inside our items are our friends. And we're all there to support each other, no matter what comes our way."_

Yugi nods. _"She's right. You helped me when my grandfather was in trouble. And now, we're here to help you rescue the world from evil I promise. Together, we'll figure the secrets of your ancient pasts, and help unlock both of your hidden powers before Marik can take them. Because your destinies, are ours too. And we're going to win!"_

Yami smiled. _"That's right."_

_"This was a tough duel. But thanks to our team work and the Heart of the Cards, we came out on top. Now we're headed for round two and we're going to take it all the way, as long as the four of us stick together!"_

_"Right. Nothing will keep us from our destinies!"_ The four of us then high fived each other, just as Yugi took over.

We both ran towards the others.

"Hold on." Roland spoke up, making us both stop and turn to him. "According to the Battle City rules, as the winner of the duel, you're entitled to take the rarest card from your opponents deck. So it's time to claim your prize Yugi."

I just glared as Yugi answered. "No way. I think Bakura's been through enough already!" Yugi continued running on. I turned and glared at Seto before running after him.

* * *

><p>We all sat around Bakura's bed as he slept on.<p>

"Bakura's been through a lot, and he definitely needs rest. But we gotta land this blimp and get him to a hospital." Duke brought up.

"Yeah." Tea replied.

"Some crazy stuff went on in that duel. Especially when Marik showed up." Joey said. "What happened back there?"

"For some reason, Marik didn't want the Spirit of the Ring to lose. So when I was about to play my Egyptian God Card and win the duel, Marik used his Millennium Rod to free Bakura. Since he was injured, Marik knew I would forfeit the duel instead of attacking him. But the Spirit must've been afraid I would attack Bakura, because he took control at the end."

"So wait, do you mean to tell me that the Dark Spirit of the Millennium Ring let you win?" Joey asked.

"Yep. Because he depends on Bakura to survive. And if I attacked with Slifer, the Spirit might've been in danger too."

"I'm confused. Even though the evil Spirit was in control, you still ended up attacking Bakura."

"No. Since the evil Spirit was in control when I attacked him, the real Bakura was spared."

"This is so confusing. But it sounds like Marik and the evil Spirit were in this together." Tea says, causing me to look away as I already knew this, but could not say a word.

"Yeah. But I'm not sure how or why. All I know is that we can't let him win this tournament. And hopefully, that evil Spirit won't be coming back again. I don't know about you, but I've had enough of evil Spirits, and mind controlling for one day."

Joey suddenly stood up with a yell. "I'm sick of that Marik! Come on, let me at him!"

"Hey, don't go getting yourself in trouble again!" Serenity warned.

"Alright, I think it's time to talk to Kaiba about getting Bakura to a hospital as soon as possible." Tristan suggested.

"Yeah, Tristan's right, let's go get some help for Bakura." Yugi agreed.

"The let's stop talking about it already and let's go!"

"Go ahead, I'll stay here and keep an eye on Bakura." Tea suggested.

"Okay, hand in there Bakura, help is on the way." Joey said as we turned to leave.

"Hold on guys!" Yugi shouted all of a sudden, making us all stop.

"What wrong Yugi?" I asked.

"It's gone."

"What's gone?" Duke asks.

"Bakura's Millennium Ring. I don't get it guys, he had it around his neck until the end of the duel. And now it's disappeared."

"That thing seems to come and go all the time, without even an explanation." Tristan says.

"Yeah, and your Egyptian God Card probably blasted that thing sky high! Now let's get going alright!" Joey suggests.

"Oh alright. See ya Tea." Yugi says as he follows us out.

"Later guys." She replies just as I shut the door.

_'Now, time to have a word with my so called brother and get Bakura some help!'_

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. Yami vs Bakura is now over. It's now time for round two. <strong>


	14. Sohia vs Odion I

Sophia vs Odion

We all left Bakura's room and went to search for Seto when Roland's voice sounded over the speakers.

"Attention Battle City Finalists, with the completion of the opening duel, there will be a half hour intermission. At the end of this intermission, all the remaining finalists are instructed to report to the main Concorde for the next selection of the Battle City match up."

"We have to help Bakura." Yugi stated.

"And land this thing. So let's find him, he's gotta be in one of these rooms. You know which one Soph?"

"Nope. Otherwise I'd be in there giving him a piece of my mind."

"You guys, this is a restricted area." Looking up, we saw Mokuba coming out of the elevator.

"Hey Mokuba, where is your brother?" Yugi asked.

"That's his room, but you don't wanna disturb him."

Joey ran up and started banging on the door. "Hey, open the door, let's go Kaiba!"

"Woah, are you nuts!? He's preparing for a duel! Stop it!" Mokuba yelled at him.

Joey continued banging on the door. "I'm talking to you Kaiba, get out here!" He stopped as soon as they door opened and Seto stood there.

"If it isn't Wheeler. You're lucky to even be in my tournament, and yet you insist on making a nuisance of yourself over and over again."

"That did it!"

Tristan jumped in front of Joey before he could do anything. "There's no time to pick a fight so just calm down man!"

"Kaiba, you've got to help us!" Yugi said stepping forward.

"What now?" Seto asked looking to him.

"Bakura's hurt, we have to land now. He needs to see a doctor right away Kaiba."

"You're asking me to do the impossible." He said walking into his room, the rest of us followed as he sat in one of his chairs. "We can't make an unscheduled stop."

"Don't you understand? Bakura needs help!"

"He's been unconscious since losing his duel." Tristan explained.

"And if he gets any worse than he is right now, you'll be responsible!" Joey said to him.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Seto said calmly.

I couldn't believe how he was acting. I didn't recognize my own brother anymore, the one I always went to when I had a problem or just needed someone there. . .I don't know who this guy is now.

"Please Kaiba, this is really important, show some compassion. Pretty please." Serenity begged.

Seto turned to her as Tristan spoke. "How can you say no to that face. Serenity's-"

"Serenity's right!" Duke butt in.

"He shouldn't have left the hospital in the first place. This is Bakura's own fault."

"Kaiba please! Isn't someone's health more important than your silly game!?" Serenity spoke again.

I just snorted. "Nothing is anymore."

All eyes turned to me as I spoke up for the first time.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seto asked me.

I just turned to him, an angered and disappointing look on my face. "What I mean, _Kaiba_, is that you've become so obsessed with power and getting the Egyptian God Cards that you've forgotten what's really important. Don't you get it? There's something much more going on here than your silly little tournament!"

"Oh please, not this crap again. I haven't got time to listen to-"

"No, you _will_ listen to me Kaiba!" I spoke as I stormed over, slammed my hands on the arms of his chair and made sure my face was inches from his. "Why can't you just stop being so bloody stubborn and listen to what we have to tell you!? Lives are at stake in this tournament, and right now Bakura's life is one of them! You need to land this stupid blimp so that we can get Bakura some help!"

He just stared at me as Joey spoke. "If you don't wanna listen to us, then listen to your sister! Land this blimp pronto, or get ready to say hi to the business end of my fist!"

He moved me aside as he stood up. "I told you already Wheeler, we're not landing."

"Then let's dance!" Seto moved away. "He come back here!"

"Relax Joey!" Yugi said as he tried to stop Joey.

"Hey, what gives?" Tristan asked as Seto went to the tv on one of the walls and pressed a button.

"Send a medical team to Bakura's room."

"Good call Seto. Kaiba corps on board medical staff has better training than the doctors at most hospitals. Bakura's in good hands here."

We all turned to leave. "Sophia, wait a moment." I heard Seto say as he took my arm when I walked past.

I stopped as the others turned to me. "Go on guys, I'll catch up with ya later."

They nodded and left. He also asked Mokuba to leave us so that we were alone.

"Sophia. . .what's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me Kaiba."

He seemed to freeze for a moment, as if he was expecting me to call him Seto now the others we gone. "When did you start calling me Kaiba?"

"Since I found out that I don't know my brother anymore."

"Don't know me? What are you talking about?" He asked as he turned me to face him.

"What I'm talking about is like I said earlier. You've become so obsessed about getting power, that you've forgotten what's truly important. You've forgotten about the people around you that's made all this happen for you. Without us, there wouldn't even be a tournament!"

He just looked to me. "You've been hanging around with those dweebs for so long, they've put ideas into your head."

"No, they've just awoken me to see just what kind of man you really are! Cold and heartless! When we were kids, I used to come to you with everything after our parents died! You were my idol! And then you turned into the man who adopted the three of us."

That seemed to have made something snap inside him. "I am nothing like that Gozaburo Kaiba!"

"Well, you've done nothing to prove me wrong! Except to pull me out of the ocean yesterday! But maybe that's because you had a guilty conscience."

"After what that man did to us, you want to have a go at me?"

"Don't blame him for how you turned out! He sent me away from you, I had to live six years without you two in my life! Mokuba had to watch you turn from the sweet caring boy we once knew to what you are now! If anything, I should be one who should've turned out twisted because of what he did! But no, I've kept my heart open all these years! I still sometimes wonder if you really have one."

That seemed to have hit a core deep down somewhere as he looked saddened. "Sophia, I-" He reached out for me but I move back.

"Save it Kaiba. If you'll excuse me, I've got to go prepare for your precious tournament." I turned, left and returned to my room, not knowing that Mokuba had listened to everything I just said.

I entered my room, put my Duel Disk on the table and collapsed on the bed where I cried into my hands.

_"Are you okay, Sophia?"_ Demi asked as she sat next to me, with her arm around my shoulders.

_"No, not really. I just want my brother back."_

She just sat there and let me cry.

"Sophia?" I looked up and saw Serenity stood by the door I left open. "Are you okay?"

I nodded as I dried my eyes. "Yeah. Come on in."

She walked in with my jacket in her arms. "I came to return this." She said as she draped it over the back of the sofa.

"Thanks."

She came over and sat next to you. "Is you brother always like that?"

I sighed as I nodded. "He didn't use to be. Believe it or not, Seto and I used to be as close as you and Joey are."

"What happened?"

I proceeded to tell her everything from when our parents died to when I came back a few months ago. She hung on and listened to every word.

"Wow. You guys have really been through a lot huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I just hope that one day, Seto and I can go back to being as close as we were back then, maybe even closer."

"Well, you never know. Anything can happen. You might someday get that wish."

I smiled. "I sure hope so Serenity."

She smiled back as I stood up. "Okay, I'd better get prepared for the tournament. I've got." I checked my watch. "Wow, five minutes left. Talk about last minute cramming."

Serenity giggled. "I'll leave you to it then Sophia."

"Okay. Thanks for listening Serenity. You're a good friend."

She smiled. "No problem. See ya." She left my room, shutting the door behind her.

"Joey's got a great sister." Demi said as she appeared with me.

"Yeah he has." I then sat at the table and started preparing.

"All remaining finalists must report to the main Concorde." Roland's voice called out a few minutes later. "The next to duellists will now be chosen."

I sighed. "Well, I guess I'd better go." I said as I put my deck in its case.

"Yeah. Let's go find the others."

"This is your two minute warning. All finallists must be on deck in two minutes."

I walked out of my room to see Tristan and Duke freaking out about this guy in a white who saved them.

"Come on, if you're trying to distract me from my duel, it's not going to work." Joey said as I reached them.

"But Joey, what if there was some kind of ghost?" Serenity asks.

"Come on, ghosts don't exist-" He then freaked out. Looking up, I see Yami walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready for the next duel?" He asked innocently.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

I just had to laugh as I went over to Yami.

"Alright, here's what happened." Tristan spoke and then went into a rant about everything.

We were all stood in the main hall, waiting to see who would be duelling next.

"Finallists and guests. May I have your attention please. The second duel of the Battle City Finals is about to begin." Roland said.

"That's right, and the selector will randomly pick the next duellists." Mokuba spoke.

"Remember your numbers. If you are selecting, you will be taking part in the second duel of the finals." One of the balls was spat out. "And the first duellist chosen is, number 2, Sophia Kaiba!"

"Awesome!" I heard Serenity say. I didn't say anything as I waited to see who my opponent would be.

"Miss Kaiba's opponent in this duel is, number 8, Marik Ishtar."

I closed my eyes for a moment. I was secretly dreading this, but also couldn't wait to get it over with. Marik and Odion are going to pay for what they did to us. I looked to Odion to see him looking at me.

"I hope you brought a parachute, 'cause Sophia's going to blast you right off this blimp. You got that Marik?" Joey said, to which Odion didn't say a word.

Up on the platform, Odion and I were stood in the center of the arena as it rose up.

"Come on Sophia!" I heard Tristan call out.

"The winner of this duel will advance to the next round of the Battle City Finals. The loser will be dismissed. Alright, it's time to being, so if you'll take your places on either end of the playing field, we can get this duel underway."

After shuffling our decks, we both took our places.

_'Okay Odion, get ready for this, because when I win, you're going to show everything who you and Namu really are.'_

"Get ready Marik! I'm about to take you out and make you pay for what you've done to my family and friends!"

He doesn't say anything, but he does take out the Millennium Rod.

I just glare. _"I knew he was going to be using that!"_ Demi exclaimed.

_"Yeah, he can't win on his own!"_

"Is that supposed to scare me? Put that away and duel me like a man and not a coward!"

"Very well." He put the Millennium Rod back behind him.

I was taken aback by this, but didn't say anything.

"Hey Seto, if he really is the leader of the Rare Hunters, then he must have a ton of rare cards in his deck." Mokuba said.

"There's only one card in his deck that I care about. And that's his Egyptian God Card, the Winged Dragon of Ra, and hopefully Sophia will last long enough for me to see how that card works, so I can win it for myself."

I just clenched my hands together. _'I guess our talk didn't go sink in with him as much as I thought it did. . .he couldn't care what happened to me in this duel. . .as long as he got what he wants.'_

"Alright, Marik! Let's do this!"

"It's time to duel, and destroy you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there's the first part of the beginning of Sophia's and Odion's duel, and some confrontation between Sophia and Seto. Please R&amp;R<strong>


	15. Sohia vs Odion II

**Right, just a lil note here before we begin. There's going to be a few cards in here that are the same as Joey's in Sophia's deck as well. I did try looking up some other cards that were different, but did the same things, but I couldn't find any. I know I've had some complaints in the past of me using the same cards as people in the show. But, there are more than one of some cards, luckily for me anyway. Okay, I'm done. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sophia vs Odion II<p>

"Prepare for defeat!" Odion called out as the duel starts.

"Don't count on it Marik! I'm not scared of you! I'll start!" I say as I draw.

"That's right, you're the girl Sophia!" Joey shouted out.

"Show this robed weirdo who's boss!" Mai called out.

I look at my hand to see Graverobber, Giant Trunade, The All-Seeing White Tiger, Spellbinding Circle, Magic Jammer and Queen's Knight.

"Come on Sophia, you can beat him!" Tristan yelled up.

"Yeah, but I'll bet she's never had an opponent as unpredictable as this guy." Duke says.

"Well, we've all seen the evil Marik's capable off, and it's pretty obvious he's not to be trusted." Yugi points out.

"Sophia's just gotta keep her cool." Tristan says.

"Alright Marik, I'll summon my Queen's Knight in attack mode(1500 atk)." My female knight appeared on the field. "And I end my turn with her."

"I'll play Temple of the Kings. A card unlike you've ever seen!" Odion says as a temple appears behind him.

"What's the deal with that building Marik!?"

"The structure behind me is the ancient temple of the kings. Within this 5000 year old sanctuary lie the greatest treasure of the King of Egypt."

"And what does it do?"

"To protect the King's treasure, it limits the amount of magic and trap cards you can play in one turn."

"Oh crap."

"And in front of the temple, I'll lay two cards face down as a boundary of protection. And with this move, I end my turn. So attack me if you dare, you have no idea what danger lurks within these templed walls.

"Marik hasn't even summoned one monster!" Tea points out.

"Attack his life points!" Joey calls out.

"That's stupid." Duke bluntly says.

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Because Marik probably wants her to attack so he can activate his face down cards and put a serous hurting on Sophia. It's way too risky dummy."

"Good point."

I looked to my hand as I tried to figure out my next move. _'Okay Soph, you just need to stay cool, calm and collected. You can do this, you know you can. Just don't be stupid and do any rash decisions.'_ I then noticed my Giant Trunade card. _'That's it! I can use that to wipe out his temple and his other cards and then I can attack with my monster and put a serious dent in this life points!'_

"What's the delay? Don't you realize that no matter what you do you're finished Miss Kaiba? So make your move."

"Alright, I will." I drew. "I'll summon my Celtic Guardian in attack mode(1400atk). And I think I'll leave it there for now."

"Sophia's got to attack him sometime." Tristan spoke up.

"I'm sure she's got some kind of plan." Serenity said.

"Observe you fool. I'll place two more cards face down on the field. And now my moves complete."

"Now Marik's got four face down cards." Yugi observed.

"That spineless snake is just going to sit back and what for Sophia to attack him." Mai spoke up. "When she does, Marik will spring one of his traps, it's the oldest and wimpiest tricks in the book."

I drew. "Okay, I summon The All-Seeing White Tiger, in attack mode(1300)."

_'Now I've got enough monsters to wipe out his life points. All I need to do nw is get rid of his magic and trap cards.'_

"Marik, it's time for me to demolish that temple of yours! I activate the magic card Giant Trunade!" A huge spiral of water appeared and went towards Marik.

"Yes! Now Marik will have nothing left to defend himself!" Mai exclaimed.

"It looks like Sophia's the winner!" Yugi stated.

I watched the spiral going towards Odion, thinking that this was way too easy. All of a sudden, the spiral stopped just before it got to the cards.

"What!? Why did it stop!? Your cards should've gone by now!"

"Your Giant Trunade is no more. And your troubles have only just begun!"

"I don't get what just happened. . .my Giant Trunade was supposed to have wiped out every card you had on the field!"

"What's the deal!?" I heard Yugi ask.

"When you made the very foolish decision to activate your Giant Trunade Miss Kaiba, you in turn triggered one of the most dangerous traps I've placed on the field to protect myself."

"Is that so!?"

"Yes. And now it's time for you to pay the price for your mistake. You see, with all of my trap cards in play, I knew you wouldn't attack me with a monster, you'd try to destroy my traps with a magic card."

"So, you played a trap card that destroys magic cards."

"But that's not all that it does. The trap that you just triggered is about to devastate your monsters and an extremely large portion of your life points! So prepare to feel it's wrath right now! Go Judgement of Anubis! Never have you experienced a trap with a destructive force such as this! Judgement of Anubis will now annihilate every monster you have on the field, and deduct half of their attack strength from your life points!"

"No way!"

"Anubis destroy!" A purple gust of wind shot forth to my monsters. "Building an army of powerful monsters was a grave miscalculation. Because they're about to disappear with more than 2000 of your life points."

All three of my monsters were destroyed and my life points shot down to 1900.

"When you see the horrors that await you, those monsters will be the last thing on your mind."

"By thinking she had the duel won, Sophia fell right into Marik's trap!" Tea exclaimed.

"That's right Tea, Sophia thought that by not attacking with monsters he was safe from Marik's traps. Though the most trickiest cards in duel monsters are trap cards, nor Marik's field is full of them!" Yugi pointed out.

"Let's just hope Sophia learnt her lesson, because one more mistake like that and she can kiss the finals goodbye." Mai said. "And she's come too far to lose it all to a creep with a bad attitude. Not to mention a bad hair do, it's more like a hair don't."

"Marik is tough. But you still think Sophia can win, right guys?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, sure." Tea replied, all though she wasn't too sure.

"Think she can win? I know she can, right Yuge?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded. "Don't worry Serenity, Sophia's been in tougher situations than this. She just needs a little support from us and she'll be crushing Marik in no time."

"Come on Sophia! You can do it!" Serenity shouted up.

"Yeah, hang in there pal!" Tristan called up.

"Have you realized you can't win? Or do you need more punishment Miss Kaiba?"

I just looked at him. "Alright Marik, enough talk, it's time to finish this duel!"

"You're in an awful hurry to lose. Now watch as I place two more cards face down. That ends my turn."

"You know Marik, they call this came Duel Monsters, not hiding behind your trap cards like a coward."

"If you can find me the rule that forbids me from playing trap cards, then I'll stop."

"Alright, I'll summon my Vampire Lady, in attack mode(1550 atk)."

_'If I attack now, he's probably going to destroy my Vampire with one of his face down cards.'_

"Well, I'm waiting."

"I'll place one card face down and end my move. Let's go Marik."

"Actually, I chose to end my turn without making a move."

_'He's forcing me to attack, but I can't fall into that trap.'_

"Fine. I'll draw and I'll also pass my turn."

"Well, maybe I'll draw a card worth using. No, this won't do. I'll pass again."

"Alright Seto, this is getting out of hand. If they keep passing their turns like this, this is going to be a very long duel, and boring too." Mokuba said.

"Don't worry. If I know Sophia's temper and patience like I think I do, she's going to crack long before Marik does." I heard him reply, which didn't make me feel any better.

"Okay Marik. I draw." I drew Skull Red Bird.

_"Demi, what do I do? I can't keep passing my turn all the time, but if I attack it could be dangerous. . ."_

_"I know Soph. Look, maybe you should attack, then that way you can see what his moves are."_

_"And if it knocks me out of the finals?"_

_"Thennn you can kill me later."_

I sighed. _"Alright, stay with me Demi, I need your support on this."_

I felt her hands on my shoulders. _"Always Sophia."_

I looked to Marik. "Now, I'm going to summon my Skull Red Bird in attack mode(1550 atk)." I could feel myself shaking as I made my next move. "Skull Red Bird, attack Marik's life points directly!"

My bird flew off to Marik to attack.

"Wait Sophia! You're making a huge mistake!" Yugi shouted out

_'I know, that's a risk I have to take.'_

He then activates his trap card, Eye of Wdjat. "Now that the Eye of Wdjat appears on your bird it is no under my control, and I shall redirect it's attack to one of your monsters."

"No way!"

"Skull Red Bird, attack her Vampire Lady!"

My bird came flying back towards me.

"I don't think so, I have a face down card also, or did you forget that. Activate trap card Fairy Box!" A box with holes on the top, like wack-a-mole, appeared on the field, and my Vampire Lady took shelter inside. "Thanks to Fairy Box, Red Bird's plan of attack has failed. Time to play peek-a-boo." Vampire Lady's head popped up.

"Skull Red Bird, attack at once!"

The Bird flew down at high speed and broke apart the hole he flew into.

"So much for that."

Vampire Lady popped up out of one of the other holes.

"I missed!?"

I smiled. "Looks like you don't spend a lot of time at the arcade Marik. I'm onto you, and I now know the weakness of your little trap strategy." the others gasped in surprise. "I'm guessing you don't have any monster cards at all in your deck as it's full to bursting with trap cards. And once I've knocked out all of them, there's nothing stopping me from attacking with my monsters and wiping you out once and for all!"

"The truth is Sophia, you've already fallen into another one of my traps."

"Say what!? What do you mean I've fallen into another one of your traps!?"

He laughed. "You're about to see what I mean first hand. You see, while I may be short on monsters I possess a monster which is both a trap and a monster."

"What!?"

"Prepare to experience the power of a rare breed of card, that's known as a Trap Monster."

"Is there such a card!?" Yugi asked.

"I've never heard of it!" Mai replied.

"Not only do I posses a rare trap monster card, but when you attacked, you activated it. And now, reveal the rage of a card unlike nothing you've ever seen before."

"It can't be!"

"It is! There's no escaping from Embodiment of Apophis. My card activates like a trap, but attacks like a monster! I guess this card disproves your theory about my deck and its weakness Sophia!"

"So it's true!? Marik has a card that does the job of a trap and a monster at the same time!?" Mai exclaimed.

"I guess so Mai, but I'm worried about how powerful it's attack strength is. If this card is strong enough, well, this could be the end of Sophia!" Yugi replies.

"I'm afraid it only gets worse Sophia, you see you've triggered not one of my traps but three Apohosis cards, and now it's time to meet your doom. Come forth my beasts!"

Three human/snake like monsters appeared on the field, all with 1600 life points each, enough to take out both of my monsters!

"What am I going to do!? He can attack me with three monsters!"

"That's insane!" Mokuba exclaims.

"I must say, I'm impressed." Seto comments.

"You can do this Sophia, just be strong!" Yugi called out.

"You're at the end of your rope Sophia. Now then, for someone who was so vocal before, you seem very silent. Perhaps you've realized that talk doesn't win duels. It takes skill and power, and as soon as my three creatures attack, you'll see exactly what I mean! You're finished!"

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, part two done. please R&amp;R<strong>


	16. Sohia vs Odion III

**A few things I gotta say here. 1, I'm gutted that I've had to use Scapegoat as well, but I couldnt find an alternate solution to this. 2, I've had to drop Odion's LPs to 150, the same as Sophia, 'cause even though in this episode he's at 400, in the next there's no explanation as to how he got to 200. And 3, yes I know I've skipped a bit out, but to save time, that's what I did. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sophia vs Odion III<p>

I groaned as I saw the snakes. _'I gotta somehow squash these snakes or I'm out of the finals!'_

"Come on Soph!" Tristan called out.

"Sophia's life points are low, so she's got to protect herself. Marik may attack with his three serpents in his next turn, and Sophia has to be ready." Yugi said.

"Hey guys, what can Sophia do to get rid of those gross things?" Serenity asked.

Mai replied, "It's not easy. The first thing that girl has to do is keep her life points safe."

"Your chance of victory have vanished, you'll never recover from my triple onslaught of my Embodiment of Apophis!"

"Oh yeah? I have to disagree with you. First, I'll place one card face down, then I'll change my Vampire Lady to defense mode, that ends my turn."

"That looks like a final desperate move to me."

"Well, we'll just see."

"You're about to feel what real power can accomplish, Miss Kaiba. Now, my three beasts, attack!"

"Sophia! No!" Yugi called out as the snakes came at me.

"Not so fast, I activate the magic card Scapegoat, this magic card will absorb all three of your attacks!"

"Sophia's smarter than I thought." Mai spoke up.

_'Thanks a lot Mai!'_

"I see. Good move. But not good enough!"

"What's that!?"

"Observe, my Magic Jammer!"

"No, not that!"

"Bad news guys. I'm afraid Marik's Magic Jammer trap card, cancels out Sophia's Scapegoat magic card." Mai informed the others.

"The evil creep can't win this!" Tea exclaimed.

"It's time to say farwell to your furry friends and hello to my serpents!"

"No! I'm done for!"

His serpents destroyed my two monsters and then the last one attacked me directly, taking my life points down to 150.

"Sophia!" I heard Mokuba calling out my name as I fell down to my knees from the attack.

"Get up Soph!" Yugi called out.

"She almost lost the rest of her life points!" Tristan shouted.

"You've lost all of your monsters. And now you're down to 150 life points. One more attack and it's over!"

"You can do this Sophia! You promised to help me defeat Marik, and if you win this duel he's finished!" Yugi called out to me.

Yugi's right. . .I did promise him. . .but how could I come back from an attack like that?

"The ends near. What a shame, it looks like you've made it all the way to the Battle City Finals just to lose on your knees. Well you may as well stay down, 'cause I'm about to take away the few life points you have left! One more attack Sophia, and your tiny portion of life points will be gone!"

"Don't give up!" Joey encouraged.

"Joey, Sophia can still win this duel right?" Serenity asked him.

"Sure she can."

"Well if you say so." Mai replied bluntly.

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah Mai." Tea spoke.

"Look guys, I want Sophia to win, but the odds in this duel are completely against her. Face it Serenity, Marik still has all off his life points, and Sophia's down to her final 150."

"But Mai. . ."

"Well, there's a slim chance. But she may have lost hope. Your friend needs a serious confidence boost."

"I'd forfeit to avoid humiliation." Marik called out, I immediately felt my hand reach up to place over my deck.

"No way! Don't you even think about listening to this nutjob!" Mai called out to me.

I turned to her. "Why not?"

"Well, is that how you got here? By just giving up when the odds were against you? Or did you keep on fighting to the very end? Just think about it."

She had a good point. Demi and I won some pretty tough duels to get here.

"Now that you're a Battle City Finalist, you're going to throw it away? I guess you'll always be a runner up instead of a champion. And your brothers will always remember how you wimped out."

Yeah. . .I couldn't give Seto that satisfaction, he'd never let me live it down. . .but Mokuba. . .

"Sophia, you can still win!" Mokuba called out.

"Mokuba. . ." I turned to him.

"I don't know anyone else that's stronger than you big sister! I've always looked up to you, ever since we were kids! You've always been there for me, even in my darkest moments, and I've always loved you for that! You've never given up before and you shouldn't start now!"

I smiled at him, tears in my eyes. "I won't little brother."

"Bet you never had anyone who cared about you like that pal!" Joey shouted to him.

"I did once. But that was a time so very long ago."

I looked to him and I knew he as remember the time his adoptive mother found him as a baby.

"Sophia, you've always pulled through, and I know you can do this!" Mokuba called again.

I nodded. "Thanks Mokie."

"Alright then. Are you going to stay down on your knees and admit defeat? Or be a food and prolong your suffering by making a move. I suggest you give in and face reality."

"I can't. I've come too far to give in now. If I quit, I'll be letting down everyone who believed in me, not to mention letting myself down. Yeah, I've been in tighter spots, and I still pulled through."

I remembered back to the times at Duellist Kingdom when I duelled Panik with his shadows, and then the dark side of my brother, taunting me with thinking my real brother was dead, and then when I duelled Abigail and finally brought Slifer out to win the duel for me.

_'I fought my hardest to get where I am right now. Even when all seemed lost and I never let anyone get the best of me, so why should I start now!'_

"Marik! You think I'm gunna lose to you!? You'd better guess again! I came to the finals for one reason, to win! And that's what I'm going to do! Sophia Kaiba's back!"

"Yeah!"

"Way to go!" Duke and Yugi called out.

"Listen, I defeated some of the toughest duellists to earn my way onto this blimp! And I'm not going to let you or anyone else stop me from finishing what I started!"

"That's right!" Mokuba shouted.

"You tell him!" Mai exclaimed.

"Thanks a lot you guys, and don't worry, I'll win this. Let's go!"

"It seems your more foolish than I thought. Time for you to lose shamefully. So make your final pathetic move."

"Save the world." I heard Yami say, which made my heart stop as I heard his voice. I looked to him. "The power is in your hands."

I smiled and nodded. "Right. Your scheme ends here Marik! I promised Yugi, and the Pharaoh that I'd help him stop you from achieving the goals that you and your Rare Hunters have Marik! And I'm going to keep that promise by knocking you out of the finals, got it!?"

* * *

><p>Quite sometime into the duel, I've managed to get Odions life points down to 150 to make us equal and he's managed to destroy my monsters by having his Mystical Beast Selket soak up every single one of their attack strengths, leaving it with an attack power of 5825, luckily I'm still on 150 life points. He's also placed a card inside that temple, which I have a pretty good idea of what it is. And I've just passed my move. The other braced themselves for Odion's attack.<p>

"I'm not going to lose Marik. Can't explain how I know. I just got this strange feeling that I'm going to win this duel. It's kind like a voice inside my head." I had to smile as I knew that voice was Demi. "So go ahead and take your best shot Marik!"

"Oh I will, and as soon as my Mystical Beast attacks, it's over! It's time to lose now, so say goodbye to the finals."

"Before you make your final move, I've got something to say. I'll never forgive you for what you did to us. You kidnapped my little brother, attacked me, took over two of my best friends minds and forced Joey and Yugi into a duel to their deaths! You didn't have the courage to face Yugi yourself, so you made Joey duel instead while you hid like a coward."

"I'm facing you right now aren't I?"

"Yeah."

"And look at the score. I've destroyed you in a duel face to face."

"Well, funny you mention face to face. Ever since before we came onto this blimp, I've known about a little secret of yours haven't I? The Marik that hurt my friends would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, but yet here you are playing a fair duel, and it's one of the toughest duels I ever fought. You may have threatened me to keep my mouth shut before, but it's time to fess up. You're not the real Marik are you? You're not a snake like he was!"

"Sophia's insane! Of course that's Marik!" Seto called out.

"So, where's the real snake in the grass?" Mai said.

I looked to Yami and the look on his face says he's figured it out. I see him glance back at the real Marik and then look back to me, I just nod at him as Odion continues speaking.

"Enough of this! Only the real Marik wields the power of the Millennium Rod! Think of that before you listen to those senseless voices inside of you Kaiba!"

_"Hey!"_ Demi yelled out, sounding very offended.

"Now, it's time for me to end this duel, Mystical Beast Selket, attack her life points directly and end this duel immediately!" I just stared at the beast as it came at me.

"This duel is over!" Yami states.

"This is it guys!" Mai exclaims.

I just close my eyes and wait for the attack to hit. After a few moments, I realize it's not coming, so I open my eyes and move back as one of it's claws is in front of my face.

"What's the deal? Why isn't it attacking?" Joey asks.

"Shouldn't Sophia be a scorpion snack right about now?" Duke pipes up.

Looking back to Odion, I see him sort of arguing with himself, or should I say with Marik. I saw him looking back at the temple and I know Marik's ordering him to use what monster is inside that to attack me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<strong>


	17. Sohia vs Odion IV

**Here we go. The last par between Sophia and Odion is about to begin! Oh, and I also found out that Odion got to 200 life points by sacrificing half his life points to summon Ra, but I'll just leave it as is.**

* * *

><p>Sophia vs Odion IV<p>

I watched as Odion seems to be arguing with Marik about playing that card.

"I don't get it guys, why isn't Marik attacking Sophia?" Tea asks.

"I'm not sure, but I have a bad feeling." Yami replied.

"Alright Miss Kaiba, prepare to experience and ancient power like nothing you've ever seen before, or will again!" Odion spoke as he took out the Rod. "I am Marik, and I will play my Egyptian God Card to prove it!"

"I knew it. . ."

"Oh no, Marik is going to play his Winged Dragon of Ra!" Mai calls out.

"Now, in order to release my Egyptian God monster from the ark, I must sacrifice my Mystical Beast Serkit first, watch as this giant guardian of the temple is no more! I can release the most powerful creature that ever walked the Earth! From within the sacred ark!"

"Be very careful Sophia!" Yami called out to me.

Odion turned to the temple as the casket started glowing. "Ancient one, hear my call. I know offer my Mystical Beast to release thee! Come forth my Winged Dragon and reveal your awesome strength, in the name of the next Great Pharaoh, King Marik!"

The casket opened and the Winged Dragon of Ra appeared in a flash of green light. Seeing this card face to face for the first time, actually had me take a step back in fear.

"Let anyone who doubts my power feel the fire of my Winged Dragon of Ra!" Odion calls out.

"That thing looks unstoppable!" Tristan yells out.

"It is." Yami replies.

"The final Egyptian God Card, at last it's revealed." Seto says, causing me to glare.

"Behold the strongest of all the Egyptian God Monsters, a being like no other, and remember, my Mystical Beast obsorbed the powers of your Jinzo, Maha Vailo and your Dark Magician, this increased my monster to an attack power of 5825! Now that attack strength has transferred to my Winged Dragon of Ra! Once it attacks you Sophia, you'll wish you never entered this tournament! Brace yourself because you're about to lose the rest of your life points." Marik laughed.

I just stared at Ra. If I was going to go down, I'm going to go down fighting, now cowering. "Well, what are you waiting for? Take your best shot Marik!"

"So now what?" Mai asks Yami.

"Yeah Yugi, remember how your Egyptian God Card injured Bakura?" Tea pointed out. "These things are dangerous!"

"Well, I'm waiting, come and get me already."

"Your time have run out Sophia!"

"Here it comes guys!" Tristan says.

"Poor Sophia." Serenity pipes us.

I admit, I'm feeling myself shake at the thought of Ra's attack, but I feel a hand take mine. Looking to my right, I see Demi stood next to me.

_"We face this together Sophia, just like we promised."_

I smiled and nod. _"Thanks Demi."_

"Winged Dragon of Ra, attack her life points directly!"

I suddenly gasp as I feel a jolt shoot up my arm from my Bracelet. Lifting my arm up to see it, I wonder what that was about. Looking to Yami, I see him looking at the puzzle also. He looks at me and we both know the same thing, something wrong has happened.

"Looks like your dragons got other plans!" Joey calls out.

"Obey me, and attack my opponent right now!" Odion yells out as he turns to Ra.

"Why isn't it attacking Sophia?" Tristan asks.

"What's happening!?" Tea exclaims.

"Something's gone wrong!" Yami points out.

"It's like his card has a mind of it's own!" Tristan says.

"It's more than the card."

"Now what!?" Odiond calls out.

"What's going on? And what's with this storm!?" I ask.

"Either this is the best hologram effects I've ever seen, or you guys had better take cover Sophia!" Joey yells out to me.

He's right, lighting starts striking the field.

"Sophia!" Yami calls out worriedly.

"Get down from there!" Serenity says.

I watch as Odion is struck by lightning and the Millennium Rod breaks into pieces.

"No!" I cry out as I start to run to him, I then stop as lightning strikes just in front of me.

"Don't move!" Yami yells to me.

"Please be careful!" Mokuba calls up.

I then scream as I'm also struck before passing out.

* * *

><p>~Yami~<p>

"Sophia!" We all call out.

Tristan runs over and climbs up. "Sophia, are you alright!?"

"Get down, there's a duel going on here!" Roland says to him.

"Open your eyes! Both duellists are out cold!"

"Maybe so, but they both still have 150 life points remaining, so according to Battle City rules, this duel is still in progress. Now get off the playing field!"

"Forget about the rules you suit, my friend needs help right away!"

"Enough." Kaiba speaks up. "I don't know where that lightning came from, but it had nothing to do with the Kaiba Corps duel disk system. Whatever it may have seemed to be, this lightning storm is a freak act of nature, nothing more."

"Who care what it was, just end this duel now!" Mai shouts out.

Roland looks between the two. "Should I declare the duel a double forfeit? Disqualify them both?"

"Not yet. Since the duellists are tied, we'll give them five minutes, which duellist get to his or her feet first will be declared the winner, and will go on in the finals."

I get angry at this. "Kaiba! That's ridiculous! That's your sister up there!"

"Wake up Sophia, you can do this!" Joey calls out.

"Come on buddy!" Tristan says.

"Please, Sophia, snap out of it!" Tea yells up.

"We're here for you Soph!"

"Come on big sister!" Mokuba yells out to her.

"Stand up now Sophia! I know you've got what it takes to beat this joker!" Mai encourages her.

"They each have three more minutes. Once the time elapses, they both will immediately be disqualified from the Battle City Finals."

I watch helplessly as I can't do anything to help the one I love. We watch as Marik slowly gets up.

"No way!" Tea exclaims.

"That's not good." Mai states.

"Sophia!"

"It looks like we have our winner." Kaiba says.

Just as Roland's about to announce Marik as the winner, he falls back unconcious again.

"You can still win Sophia!" I yell to her.

"Please, get up Sophia!" Serenity says.

"Sophia!" Mai and Tea yell out.

I watch and see Demi trying to wake her up, but to no success.

"If neither duellist gets to their feet in the next two minutes, both duellists will be disqualified from the finals."

"Come on Sophia, you've got to wake up!" Tea cries out.

* * *

><p>~Sophia's dream~<p>

_My head is laid on my table in the lounge of my home as I've fallen asleep while preparing for the big duel later. _

_"Sophia, Earth to Sophia!" I hear Demi say. _

_"Rise and shine." Duke's voice comes through. _

_After feeling something hit my head, I see the others, including Yami, Demi and Bakura are gathered around the table in my lounge. _

_"Wake up sleepy head. This is no time for napping." Tea states. _

_"Sorry. I'm just feeling kinda lazy."_

_Joey grabs my head. "Well snap out of it and show some life will ya!" _

_"Come on Soph, this is a big deal, so get your butt in gear!"_

_"She's right Sophia, time is running out!" Yugi says. _

_"For what?"_

_"Don't you know? It's your dream! Today's the most important duel of your life!" _

_"Remember when you'd say, I'll show them all I'm not like my brother?"_

_"Sounds like me. But I'm really drawing a blank Tea."_

_"Maybe preparing your deck will help refresh your memory." Yami suggests. _

_I nod as I go to grab my deck, but they fall off the table. I go to catch them, causing me to slide off head first. _

_"Ow, that hurt."_

_"Sophia, will you get serious!" Tea scolds. _

_"Let's put together the best duelling deck from this deck and head out." Yugi says as he and the other kneel around me. _

_"Let's hope you're a little less scatter brained when the competition starts."_

_"Yeah, thanks."_

_Looking up, I see Mokuba running in to me and Seto stood watching. _

_"Give it up Sophia." He simply says before walking away. _

_"Seto. . ."_

_"Don't waste your energy with that loser Soph."_

_"Joey's right. You've got more important things to worry about."_

_I nod. "Yeah, like my deck. I've got a list of my best cards right here." I hand Yugi a sheet of paper, I look up. "Hey Mai, Serenity, what are you guys doing here?"_

_"This is your dream Soph, it doesn't have to make sense. So be thankful you're not skiing in your underwear." Mai says. _

_"Besides, today's your big day, we had to be here." Serenity replies after. _

_I smiled "Thanks guys."_

_"Hey Soph, you got a sec? Come here." Tristan says as he pulls me to the other side of the room. "Check it out, your list is blank, no card names." I see the paper and it is indeed blank. _

_"Man, this dream gets weirder and weirder. I knew it was weird bearing in mind you guys are in my house. At least it's not like some of the nightmares I have. Thank goodness I'm not in this thing by myself."_

_"Why bud?"_

_"If you guys weren't here, I'd be clueless."_

_"What are friends for."_

_I smile. "I'm lucky. You guys are the best friends a girl can ever have." I turn around to look at the others as they look over my deck. "Yeah I've done some dumb things before, but you've all stood by me no matter what. And I won't forget that."_

_"Thanks Sophia."_

_"We're finished." Yugi says as he comes over. "You'll be hard to beat with these cards."_

_"No doubt!" _

_"Awesome, let me see Yuge." He hands them over and I look through them. "With all of your support, there's no way I'm going to lose this duel."_

_"It's time to go." Tea announces. _

_"Yep. Let's do this."_

_"Come on sis, let's go!" Mokuba says. _

_"The thing is, I would, but something's wrong, I don't have any strength to get up. A little help here please?"_

_"Are you sure you're not just trying to get out of the duel?" Demi asks me._

_"No way. Now stop joking around and come on." Mai says to me. _

_"I'm serious, I need a hand here." Suddenly, everyone are holding their hands out to me. I smile. "You guys are the best friends I've ever had. Thank you."_

_"We'll always be here for you buddy, right guys?" Tristan says to which everyone agreed. _

_"So stand up Sophia, you have a duel to win!" Yami tells me. _

_"Thanks a lot, I mean that."_

~End dream~

* * *

><p>I look around to find I'm stood on the duelling arena, having no idea to what happened.<p>

"Hey look!" I hear Duke exclaim.

"She's up!" Mai says.

"You did it." Yami says next.

"That means you win the duel!" Serenity informs me.

"Hey guys, I'm a little confused, can you fill me in please?"

"You're duelling in the finals." Tea says, sounding as though I should know this, which I probably should.

"And you scared us you dope! Don't ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry Mai. I think I remember now, Ra went nuts, and thats the last thing I remember."

"And so the winner of this duel is Sophia Kaiba!" Roland announces.

"So I won?"

"Yes you did!" Yami says happily.

"I knew you could do it!" Mokuba exclaims.

It's then that I remember something. I look to the other side to see Odion still passed out.

"Oh no, Odion!" I yell out as I run to him.

"What did she just say?" Joey asked.

I fall to my knees as I reach him. I turn him around and hold him as Yami runs over. "Odion. . .please wake up. . ."

He opens his eyes and looks up at me. "Please forgive me, Sophia, I'm sorry. It was honour for me to duel with you."

I smile with tears of relief in my eyes. "Same to you Odion. And thanks to that lightning bolt, I won't forget this duel in a hurry." He gives me a small smile. "Now that the duel is done, we gotta come clean. We gotta tell them who the real Marik is."

He nods as he points to Namu, who's grabbing his head in pain.

"That's Marik?" Yami asks.

I nod. "Yep."

"It's that rod! It looks just like the one that other guy had!" Tea says as we see the Millennium Rod in Marik's hand.

"Admit your true identity Marik!" Yami calls to him.

Marik turns to us. "Yes it's true. I am indeed the real Marik you fools!"

"So Namu lied to us all along?" Tea asks.

"Namu? He was a disguise to get me closer to Yugi."

"You little worm!" Joey shouts out.

"He's the one who brainwashed you." Yami says to him.

"So Pharaoh, we finally meet face to face."

"Master. . ."

"At last, I can finish the job my pathetic servants couldn't. Yugi, your puzzle and power will soon be where they belong." He then gripped his head in pain again, as he was finishing talking, the same evil that had tried to control him all those years ago came back through.

"Oh no, I was afraid of this. We're all in great danger." Odion says. "Beware the great evil hidden within."

"What do you mean?" Yami asks.

"Master Marik has a darker side, and I am unable to contain it anymore. It's too late now." He then passes out.

"Odion! Odion, wake up!" I cry out trying to get him to open his eyes.

Yami puts his hand on my shoulder. "He'll be alright Sophia."

We then look over to Marik as he starts groaning in pain again. I gently lay Odion down and stand up with Yami.

"Let me out, you can restrain me anymore!" The evil side says.

"Marik! Fight him!" I yell out, but it's too late. He screams out and the evil side takes over.

"I'm going to file this under the category of not good." Joey says.

"Marik, what's going on!?" Yami asks.

The evil Marik just laughs. "I'm finally free again. Which means, I can do things my way. I was restrained for many years by that fool Odion."

"Who are you!?"

"I am the true Marik. And I'm not as kind as the one you've come to know. And soon I'll finish the job he couldn't and strip you of your powers. For I deserve to be Pharaoh, not you. So get ready for the real battle. And when I'm through with you, the puzzle will be around my neck where it belongs. And you will be trapped in the realm of total darkness, with your friends. And Odion as well."

I glare as I step forward. "You'll have to get past me and the powers of my Millennium Bracelet to get to Yami!"

He turns to me. "The Millennium Bracelet you have no idea how to control yet, little Sophia. It won't matter soon, as you won't need it when you follow the Pharaoh to the darkness."

"Get a life."

"Thanks to Odion's failure, I know have a life. Of course by failing, Odion did prove one thing. Only a chosen few can control the Egyptian God Cards. Kaiba, you're one."

"Marik. I'm sick and tired of hearing these Egyptian fairytales. I control Obelisk the Tormentor because I am a master duellist."

"Ha! Don't deny your ancient past. You'll find you can't escape your 5000 year old memories. You'll learn in good time Kaiba. Your role in this game runs deeper than you can ever imagine. However, that won't matter once I take over. Yugi, the battle for the Pharaoh's power will begin right now. A conflict which has been 5000 years in the making, and there is no turning back! The great Egyptian God Monsters will serve and protect me once I serve as the new Pharaoh!"

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! That's that over with! R&amp;R<strong>


	18. Odion and Marik

Odion and Marik

We're all stood around Odion's bed as the doctor looks him over.

"How is he doc?" I asked.

"Well, so far, Odion's heart rate is steady, all his tests were fine. But I'm afraid all the mental stress he's gone through has left him unconcious." The doctor replied to us.

"You're telling me. I could use a nap myself." Joey says.

"The doctor means he's been knocked out Joey. Sophia, you should be thankful you're not in the same state." Tea says to me.

I nod. "Yeah, I know. We were both standing right there when Ra went insane. But I'm perfectly fine." I thanked the doctor as he left and took his seat next to Odion.

"Yeah, aside from the brain damage going into it." Tristan teased.

"Tristan, zip it."

"I guess we won't find out who he is until he wakes up." Duke says.

"Well actually, Sophia-" Joey starts.

"No." I interrupt him.

"What do you mean no? You know him right? How?"

"Look, I'm not ready to say anything right now. Alright?"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I asked."

I felt Yami's hand on my shoulder as he spoke. "What we do know for sure, is that he was determined to protect Marik for as long as he could."

"And for what? Just look at him, Odion's lying here in a hospital bed and Marik could care less if he ever wakes up again! That Marik's as nastier than they get!" Joey blurts out.

"What do yo expect Marik to do? Send flowers? Poor Odion. It's time when you're down, that you need friends around the most." Mai speaks up.

"You're right about that Mai. When I was unconcious, I had a dream and you guys were all in it. It reminded me that you're always going to be right there with me, and it was like you were right there on the field with me, you know?"

"Yes Sophia." Yami spoke as he squeezed my shoulder.

"And having you all there with me gave me the strength to get right back up and win."

Tea then spoke up after a moment of silence, "Hey Sophia, didn't you say on the field that you had an Millennium Item as well?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Joey said.

I just nodded. "Yeah. The Millennium Bracelet." I held up my left arm so they could see it.

"Awesome. . ."

"So, what does it do?" Duke asked.

"I don't know yet. I'm still trying to figure that out. But what I do know is, like the puzzle, the bracelet has got a spirit trapped inside."

"Oh really, who?" Tristan asked.

"Yami's sister."

"Woah, really, you have a sister?" Joey asked turning to Yami.

Yami nodded. "Yes. Her name's Demi."

"Cool."

"Hey guys, isn't it time for Kaiba to pick the next two duellists of the finals now?" Tristan asked.

"Oh yeah. What do you say we get a move on, eh Yugi, Sophia?" Joey asked.

"Let's go." Yami replied.

They all started to leave, but I stayed behind.

"Hey Sophia." Looking up, I saw Mai stood next to me. "That dream you were talking about, was I in it?"

I smiled. "Of course you were Mai, you are my friend after all."

She smiled back. "Thanks Sophia. Listen, I'm sorry about Odion, and I hope he gets better soon."

I nodded. "Thanks Mai." She turned and left.

"Sophia." Turning around I saw Yami walking back into the room. "Are you not coming?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm going to stay here with Odion. I doubt I'm gunna be duel twice in a row. However, let me know if I am duelling."

He nodded. "Alright. Stay safe."

"I will."

He knelt down, hugged and kissed me before turning around and leaving the room. I sighed as I turned back to Odion and watched him breathing.

"Odion. . .how do I tell them? It's been hard keeping your identities a secret. . .I don't know who they'd react if I told them the truth. . ."

"You don't think they'd hate you do you?" Demi asked as she appeared next to me.

"I honestly don't know. I mean, this is a big secret to keep from them. You're the only person that knows. . .even my brothers don't know."

"Then, maybe you should tell them." She said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head. "I can't. Not yet anyway. I will do soon though."

She nodded. "Good. Because you can't keep this from them for any longer."

I nodded as I yawned. "Demi, I'm gunna take a little nap. That duel took it out of me."

"Alright Sophia. I'll keep watch."

I nodded again as I laid my arms on the bed, laid my head on them and fell asleep while watching Odion.

* * *

><p><em>"Sophia! Wake up!"<em> I heard Demi's panicked voice.

Opening my eyes, I saw the room was dark, but I noticed a shadow next me. Looking around, I bolted up as I saw Marik with his Millennium Rod out.

"You?! What do you want?! Get out of here!"

He chuckled. "You're either very brave or very stupid to stand up to me. Now, if you don't want to be sent to the Shadow Realm, I suggest you step aside."

I stood my ground. "No. I'm not going to stand around and let you hurt the people I care about."

"Let me? You're friends are making this too easy, they'll all be in the Shadow Realm before long. Now, since you won't move, I guess I'll have to deal with you first."

I just stood there glaring as he held up the Millennium Rod to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, sorry that this chapter is so short, but I hope you all liked it. Wanna see what happens to Sophia? Then stay tuned<strong>


	19. Mai vs Marik

Mai vs Marik

~Yami~

We're all stood on the sidelines, watching as Mai and Marik duel each other in the Shadow Realm. Mai has gradually been losing her memory of all of us and we're all wanting to do something to help her and get her to safety, especially Joey. He's more determined than any of us to try and help her, but he can't go up onto the platform to stop the duel or he's disqualified and I can't use my Millennium Puzzle to help buy as I've been threatened by Marik sending my friends to the Shadow Realm. Currently, Mai has possession of the Winged Dragon of Ra and is trying to figure out how to use it. Marik also has Holding Arms on the field.

"Now that you've stolen my Egyptian God Card, why don't you try to use it against me?" Marik said to her.

"That's the Winged Dragon of Ra!?" May says as she stares at the golden orb.

"What's the deal?"

"What's that ball?" Tristan and Tea ask.

"Somehow the dragon is locked inside." I explain.

"Well, somehow Mai's gotta set it free, and fast!" Joey says, "She can end this now!"

"Only I can tap into the power of the Winged Dragon of Ra." Marik explains, "I told you this isn't a mere duel, we're playing a Shadow Game with ancient magic beyond your understanding. Not only am I erasing your memory with every monster I destroy, but once you lose this battle to me, your mind will be trapped here, confined in isolation for eternity!"

"No, we can't let this nut win!" Joey shouts out.

"Now, as for my Egyptian God Card, you were a fool to think you'd be able to use it. Only individuals with the knowledge of the ancient scriptures can wield the power of Ra."

"Give me a break, you're just jealous 'cause you lost your Egyptian God Card to a better duellist and I'm gunna use it to knock you out of the finals bud!" Mai speaks up, "Your Winged Dragon answers to me now!"

Marik chuckles. "Then why don't you try reading the ancient text at the bottom of the card?"

Mai looks to her duel disk, "Huh, what's that?"

"That is the ancient chant, used to call upon the hidden powers of the Winged Dragon of Ra. Well, why don't you try reading that chant? Or perhaps you're in need of a lesson in the ancient scriptures my dear? Well, why don't I read the chant and gain control of it?"

_"If Marik recites the ancient words, the dragon will obey him!"_ I hear Yugi say.

"Stare at that card all you want, you'll never decipher the ancient words printed upon it. It's written in a special form of heiroglyphic print, used only by high ranking individuals in Egypt. And I doubt you fit that category. However, my family does. They guard the Pharaoh's tomb."

"Whatever." Joey says.

"I bet that Kaiba could read it. In fact, several people on this vessel can trace their history back to ancient egypt, to a time when sorcerers and kings waged great wars. Back then, the power of the shadows was everywhere, and the world feared those who could control it!"

"Blah! Blah! Blah! I don't need a history lesson to learn how to control the actions of my duel monster!"

"Maximillion Pegasus certainly did, and he knew how to receit the ancient text when he created the card. But he knew, that in ancient times, the Winged Dragon only obeyed those we chanted the words. So Pegasus printed the words in an ink that could only be seen when the monster is summoned. I'll ask you again, are you reading the chant? Or shall I release the Winged Dragon of Ra? This is your last chance foolish girl. Show me how you control an ancient god!" He then laughed.

"Laugh it up psyco boy."

"Be careful!" I call out to her.

"Ah man, with no other monsters on the field, if Mai's attacked by the Winged Dragon, it's over!"

_"Marik must've planned this from the beginning! He wanted Mai to take his card!"_

"Time is running out my dear. So make your move! Unless you're willing to admit defeat. Remember, you have no monsters on the field to protect you, and that means, I can use my Egyptian God Card to attack your life points! So prepare to lose and live in an eternity of loneliness and despair! This is your final opportunity to awake the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Mai announces.

"It's over. I summon Holding Legs. So sorry my dear, but say goodbye to that face down card now. For when summoned, Holding Legs sends every magic and trap card back to the players hands. And when place together with Holding Arms, this card has another special ability. It calls forth the Ancient Stone of Ota."

A giant stone tablet appeared behind Mai.

"What's going on!?" She exclaims.

"Well, with no monsters, I'm able to attack your life points directly. So be prepared to lose everything right now! Go Holding Arms and Holding Legs, sieze her!" His two monsters surge towards Mai, cuffing her wrists and ankles. "Comfortable? The worst part is yet to come, so stand back!"

We all watch as Mai is pinned up against the stone.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes!"

"Mai!" Joey yells out.

"Hey, I can't move! What kind of hologram is this!?"

"I never said that was a hologram. You and I are playing a Shadow Game. Or don't you remember? Whatever happens here is real. Now attack her life points at once!"

Mai is attacked, taking her life points down to 800.

"Mai, are you alright!?" Joey yells out.

"That voice. . .it sounds so familiar. . ."

Marik laughed. "Your friends are all gone now."

"That's a lie!" I yell out to him, my Millennium Puzzle glowing again.

"I don't need you intruding on my Shadow Game again. You and I will duel soon enough. And things are beginning to get interesting up here. For it's time to awaken the Winged Dragon of Ra! By reciting the ancient chant, and reclaiming my great beast! So I can finish this duel once and for all!"

"If Marik gets control of that thing, Mai's gunna be in major trouble!" Tea yells.

**"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry.**

**Transofrm thyself from orb of light, **

**And bring me victory in this fight."**

Marik started to say the chant.

"Hey, check it out guys!" Joey said looking the orb.

We all look and see light coming from it and it beginning to move.

"Marik's chant is awakening the ancient god monster! Now the beast belongs to him again!" I explain.

**"Envelop the desert with your glow **

**and cast your rage upon my foe.**

**Unlock your powers from deep within,**

**so that together we may win.**

**Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name,**

**Winged Dragon of Ra!"**

"Behold my great beast! The most powerful of all the Egyptian God Monsters! It's time now, to end this duel!"

"Just hang in there Mai!" Joey calls up.

_"If Marik attacks with the Winged Dragon of Ra, Mai will lost the rest of her life points! And she'll be trapped in the Shadow Realm, forever!"_

Marik laughs. "Such a pitty it has to end like this my dear. Your mind is a mere shadow of it's former self, and it's growing even dimmer. And chained to that stone, you can't reach your deck. As soon as my monster attacks, your world will crumble!"

"Hey Yuge, we've got to stop this!" Joey says to me.

"That's enough! Leave Mai alone! Your grudge is against me, not her!"

"That's true Pharaoh, but I'm having a little fun up here. There's nothing I like more than toying with someones mind!"

"Marik!"

"Don't worry, we'll face each other soon. It's something I've been waiting for, since my family insisted I'd bear the anceitn scriptures on my back. Cursed to carry the secrets of the ancients power until his return."

I gasped. "The Pharaoh's secret!?"

"And although this duty has brought great honour to the Ishtar name. It has brought me nothing but suffering and despair. For generations my family has waited hopelessly for the Pharaoh's return. Except for me! Searching for the ancient Pharaoh is a game for fools! Giving up my life to just to serve a 5000 year old king!? When all along I hold the key to his great power! I shall become the king!"

_"I have to figure out the secret on Marik's back!"_

"I always knew I was destined for greatness. I just need to collect all the right pieces so I can put together my destiny!"

"This madness has to stop! Understand!? Right now!"

"This madness has just begun! Tormenting your little friends mind up here is merely practice, soon you shall suffer! While the world finally cowers in fear before me! This Shadow Game is over! The time has come to trap your mind in the shadows forever!"

Joey suddenly runs across to the other side.

"No! Joey!" I call out.

"Hey ref! Pull the plug on this duel!"

"That's a violation of the Battle City rules!" Roland says to him.

"Then I'm doing it for ya!" Joey says as he climbs up.

"You'll be disqualified!"

"Big deal!" Joey runs over to Mai.

"It's all over. . ." I hear Mai say.

"Well put my dear. You're about to feel the rage of the Gods!"

"Oh no!"

"Winged Dragon of Ra, direct attack!"

"Look out Mai!" Tea and Serenity shout out.

"Farewell."

"Hey Mai, I'll get ya out of this." Joey says as he reaches her. "Don't worry, you're going to be alright."

"It's that voice. . .who is it?"

"Big brother!"

"Please be careful!" Serenity and Tea say.

We watch as Joey tries to free Mai.

"It won't budge, man!"

"Who's there?"

"Mai, it's me."

"You sound so familiar to me, like an old friend."

"Come on, you just gotta remember who I am Mai."

"I'm not sure. . ."

"Try harder, look in my eyes." Joey says as he holds Mai's face in his hands. "It's me."

"Joey?"

"That's right, it's Joey. And I'm not going to let anything happen to you Mai, 'cause we're friends."

"We're friends? Us?"

"You know it, and I'm always here for you. No matter what. You're my friend Mai."

"Wait a sec. . .Joey!"

"You remember now?"

"Let's go, get me out of these chains!"

"Alright! Now that's the Mai I remember! Ah man, these things are even tighter than I thought!"

"Forget about me Joey, just go!"

"No way Mai! Not without you!"

"Now Winged Dragon of Ra! Destroy them both!"

Ra attacked.

"Listen Joey! Don't be a hero! Just go!"

"Look, I'm staying right here!" Joey says as he's stood in front Mai.

"Thank you."

"Hang in there! You're gunna be okay Mai, I promise. And I never break a promise to a friend."

I jump up and stand in front of them, with my back to the attack "That's enough!" I then groan as the attack hits.

"Yugi!" Joey and Mai shout out.

Marik laughs. "Well, isn't that special. It appears I'll be able to destroy Yugi sooner than I thought"

I turn to him. "Not quite! Your dark shadow powers will never penetrate me! I will shield everyone from your evil!"

"I doubt it. Nothing can withstand the unstoppable force of the greatest creature to ever walk the Earth, the Winged Dragon of Ra! All three of you are finished!"

I cried out as the attack finally ended and collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<strong>


	20. Lost Mai

**Okay guys, I've just remembered something about why this idea is wrong to do. I just realized at the start of Battle City, I had Sophia have a dream about her facing the real Winged Dragon of Ra and Marik. So, I'm gunna have to change this chapter around a little.**

* * *

><p>Lost Mai<p>

~Joey~

"Oh no!" I shouted as I turned to him.

"Yugi! Help him!" Tristan called out.

"Yugi! Please get up!" Tea shouted.

"Don't worry Yuge, you're gunna be alright." I say as I kneel next to him.

"That's what you think fool, but I'm afraid I beg to differ. Looks like I won this duel. I'm waiting. Her life points are gone, so announce me as the winner immediately." Marik said to Roland.

"The winner of this duel is, Marik Ishtar!"

"Let's check the damage. And cause some more."

I try to shake Yugi awake. "Yugi come on, get up pal." Mai falls to her knees as the stone vanishes.

"What do we have here? I should send him to the Shadow Realm right now."

"You wish!" I shouted as I stood.

"Relax. I still need him. But you're not so fortunate. And you'll need to be taught a lesson in meddling in matters that don't concern you." I suddenly couldn't move. "This should hold you."

_'I can't move!'_

"Perhaps you'll think first next time you enter a duel uninvited."

"Joey!" I hear Mai shout behind me, but I can't do anything as Marik goes to her as I can't move. "What did you do to him Marik!?"

"Not to worry. He'll be fine. But there's something we need to discuss. You still have my Egyptian God Card in your deck and I want it back. Now it's time to fulfill my promise. I said if you lost, you'd be trapped in the Shadow Realm for eternity."

"The Shadow Realm?"

"Did you forget? I know your memory has failed you, but you and I had an agreement!"

The hold on me finally vanishes as I collapse next to Yugi and watch as Mai falls to the ground. "Mai! Tell me what you did to her now Marik!"

"You're friend made a costly mistake by duelling against me. And now I'm afraid she's paying the ultimate price. Notice her motionless appearance? That's because her mind is trapped."

"Say what?"

"With each passing second she forgets more. The shadows are taking everything Wheeler. Her family, her friends. everything she kept inside her mind and inside her heart." He then laughs.

"That's it Marik! Now you've gone too far! I say as I stand. "Now it's go time, so put em up cowboy!"

"Threaten me again and you'll meet the same fate as your friend."

He then turned and left.

"Joey please, just let it go!" Serenity begs.

"Serenity's right man, this creeps psychotic!" Tristan says.

I take hold of Mai and hold her. _'I'm sorry I let you down Mai, but I promise, I'm gunna get ya out of this mess!'_

"Hey guys, Yugi's waking up!" Tea calls.

* * *

><p>~Yami~<p>

I slowly get up to my knees in pain.

"Yuge!" I hear Joey call.

"Don't worry I'm fine. But are you and Mai okay?"

"I'm fine. But Mai's not doing so well. Marik pulled something freaky with that Millennium Rod. He said he trapped her brain in the shadows."

"Yeah, and then he said she's going to lose all her memories!" Tea said after.

"Alright you geeks, clear the field for the next duel!" Kaiba suddenly called out.

"Save it! I'm duelling next, and I need to prepare the duel Yugi! So the torment can begin!"

"Oh, I just remembered something important I almost forgot." We all looked up to see Marik stood by the elevator. He turns to me. "Pharaoh, if you want to know more about your power, I'd suggest you talk to your little friend Sophia."

"Sophia? What has she got to do with this?"

"She knows more about me than you think. Although, it'd be useless to try to get anything out of her right now."

I was instantly alert, what's happened to her? "What do you mean!? What have you done to her!?"

He just smirked as he took something out of his pocket and threw it to me. I caught it and gasped in horror. "Sophia's Millennium Bracelet!"

The others also cried out as I glared at Marik. "What did you to to her Marik!?"

He just chuckled as he got into the elevator. "Go to Odion's room and find out for yourself." The doors closed.

I looked down to the Bracelet. I couldn't feel anything coming from it, not even Demi. . .I just hoped they were both safe.

"Yugi, go to her." I looked up to see Joey talking. "Go to Sophia, she needs you. We'll get Mai to her room."

I nodded as I ran to the elevator.

* * *

><p>A few moments later, I was running down the corridors to Odions room. Reaching it, I pressed the call button. No answer. I tried another three times, but there was no answer from inside.<p>

"Sophia!" I called out as banged on the door. "Sophia! Please open the door!"

"Yugi, what's going on?" Looking around, I saw Mokuba stood next to me.

"Mokuba. You have to open this door, Sophia's in trouble!"

He didn't need telling twice as he swiped his ID card, making the door slide open. I rushed in but stopped dead as I stared in anguish. Sophia was laid out on the floor by Odion's bed.

"Sophia!" Running over, I collapsed beside her and took her body in my arms. She was still breathing, but she wasn't moving. . .just like Mai. . . "No. . .Sophia. . .I'm so sorry. . .I shouldn't have left you alone. . ."

"Sophia. . ." Looking up, I saw Mokuba was kneeling with me. "Is she alright?"

I shook my head as I felt the tears coming. "She. . .she's lost her soul. . ."

"Lost her soul? You mean what happened to the three of us at Duellist Kingdom?"

I nodded. Looking to him, I saw him also start to cry. "Sophia no!" He laid his head on hers and cried.

After a few moments, I picked up her body and together we went to her room. I laid her down on her bed just as the others came in.

"No!" They all rushed over.

"Is she. . ." Serenity started.

I just nodded and she cried into Joey. I faintly heard Mokuba calling for his brother to get here as I was looking at the Millennium Bracelet.

_"Sophia. . .I can't believe she's gone. . ."_ Yugi spoke as he knelt next to her bed.

_"It's my fault. . .I should've been there with her. . ."_

Yugi looked up to me. _"Don't blame yourself Yami. . .none of us knew this was going to happen."_ He then saw me staring at the Bracelet. _"Do you think Demi's gone as well?"_

_"I don't know. . .I can't feel anything from her. . ."_

_"Try putting it on Sophia."_

I clipped the bracelet on her left wrist just as Kaiba came in. "What's going on? What happened?"

"She's had her soul taken away Seto." Mokuba said to him.

"Yeah. . .just like Mai." Joey replied.

"What are you talking about souls taken away? All of this is just a trick."

I turned to him. "Kaiba, you, her and Mokuba have all had your souls taken away before, remember? Pegasus took them at Duellist Kingdom."

He didn't say anything as he looked to Sophia. "But. . .she can't be gone. . ."

None of us said anything else, until we heard a groan coming from her. Looking at her, we saw her coming around.

"She's awake!" Tea yelled out.

"Sophia. . ." I spoke as I lent closer to her.

I looked to Sophia as she opened her eyes, relieved to see her blue orbs, albeit she was dazed and confused.

* * *

><p>~Sophia~<p>

Voices. . .that's all I could hear. I wasn't able to distinguish who was who just yet, but I knew in my heart that they were the voices of my friends. I had to think for a moment to remember what happened to me. The last thing I do remember is being with Odion and then Marik trying to send my soul to the Shadow Realm. I then remembered Demi sending me away to the deepest part of my mind, to keep me away from him. But, was she safe? Is she still with me?

_"Sophia, I'm still here with you. I'm relieved to see you safe."_ I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard Demi's voice in my mind.

I could then hear my big brother, it seems as though he's arguing with the others. . .again. But this time, he doesn't seem cold towards them, just concerned and worried. Was he worried about me? I thought he wouldn't care what happened to me, as long as he had the God Cards.

I groaned as I started to come round.

"She's awake!" I heard Tea yell out, and then I heard Yami softly speak my name and felt his hand in my own.

Opening my eyes, I found myself staring into his amethyst orbs.

"Y-Yami?"

I saw him breath a sigh of relief as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Thank goodness you're alright. I thought Marik had took your soul."

"He almost did. Demi saved me."

He then looked concerned. "Is she alright?"

To answer his question, she appeared next to Yugi, smiling. He nodded, also smiling. "Thank goodness."

"Sophia, how are ya feeling?" Looking up, I saw the others walking over.

I gave a small smile. "I'm just a little tired."

"Well, the next duel is about to start, so why don't you get some rest." Mokuba said as he came over.

I just nodded. "Wait, who duelled Marik? And who won?" Everyone instantly froze, apart from Seto. "What?"

"It. . .it was Mai. . .she lost." Serenity explained.

"W-What?" I gasped out, eyes going wide as I tried to sit up, to which Yami gently laid me back.

"That creep Marik took her soul. . .when he threw your Millennium Bracelet to Yugi. . .we all feared the worse." Tristan spoke up.

I just laid back on my bed, feeling heart broken. Mai was a great friend to me. . .why did he have to take her. . .

After a few moments of silence Seto spoke up. "Right, my duel is about to start in two minutes. Anyone who's watching go up now."

I immediately went to get up again, when Seto came over and laid me back down. "No. You rest up here."

"But, I wanna watch."

"You need to get some rest Sophia. You just all of us a heart attack."

"Kaiba's right Sophia. He's going to be fine. And we'll be watching him, so we can let you know what's happened." Yami comforted me.

I just nodded as I leaned up and hugged Seto, he hugged me back. "I'm sorry about what I said to you big brother."

"No, you were right. You were right about everything. I'm the one who should be sorry Sophia, not you."

After a few moments, Yami spoke up again, "Kaiba, you need to get ready for the duel."

Seto nodded as he pulled away and kissed my head. "Get some sleep." he then got up and left, Mokuba following after hugging me.

"I'm still never going to get used to that side of Kaiba." Joey spoke up, which made me chuckle.

"Okay, we'd better go if we wanna watch the duel." Tea stated. The all told me to rest and left, apart from Yami.

"Aren't you going to watch?"

He nodded. "I just want to make sure you're alright first."

I just smiled. "I'm fine Yami, really I am. Go watch my brother, and cheer him on for me."

He smiled, kissed me and left, after he and Yugi saying they were relieved I'm safe.

After about ten minutes of laying in the bed, all I kept thinking about was Mai. . .I lost two of my greatest friends today. . .first Odion and then Mai. . .who else must that creep take before we can finally stop him. I sighed, threw the covers off me and slowly sat up.

"Woah, where do you think you're going?" Demi asked as she appeared.

"Mai's room. . .I have to go see her." I spoke as I shakily stood.

"Sophia, you need to rest."

"I'm fine, I'll rest in a chair in Mai's room."

I shakily left my room and went to hers, to find she wasn't alone.

"Serenity."

She looked up to me. "Sophia, what are you doing up?"

I walked over. "I had to see her."

She nodded as she pulled a chair next to her. Thanking her I sat down and looked over Mai. She just looked as though she was sleeping. . .but I couldn't imagine what was going through her mind.

"Mai. . .I promise we're going to get you back. . .Marik's going to be stopped."

_'Even if I have to duel my step-brother myself, I'll save you, I promise.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Right, there we have the rewrite. I had to change it as the dream kept bugging me. But, things are still going to bad for Sophia in the finals. She's going to need all the support she can get to get out of it.<strong>


	21. The Tomb Keepers Secret

**Okay. First off, sorry about the long wait, but I've not been well the past few weeks. But now I'm better, so hopefully updates will come faster. And also, I know there's no more duels after Seto and Ishizu, but I've had to do Joey and Sophia's duel to make things work. I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

><p>The Secret of the Tomb Keeper<p>

Serenity and I are still in Mai's room, sat next to her and watching over her. Seto's duel is still happening, we have no idea who's winning or anything just yet. Soon enough, the gang come in.

"Hey guys, how's Mai?" Tea asks.

"Quiet." Serenity replies.

"We gotta get her mind back."

"Serenity, has she said a word?" Joey asked.

"Nope. Not a thing."

"Poor Mai. I'm sorry I let ya down. But mark my words, I promise you'll get your revenge against that Marik."

"No Joey. Can't you see that anger and revenge will only make things worse? That's just how Mai got this way. Marik is so full of anger and hate that he gets pleasure from watching other people suffer."

"That jerk."

"When I took my bandages off, this is not what I wanted to see." Serenity put her hands over her face and cried into them.

I put an arm around her shoulders. "Serenity, it'll be okay."

"I'm sorry sis, you're right."

There was a moments silence when I spoke up, "Who won the duel?"

"Do ya have to ask?" Joey simply replied, which made me realise Seto had won.

"Who was he up against?"

"That would be me, Sophia."

I jumped up and looked around to see Ishizu stood behind the others.

"Ishizu? You're the ninth duellist?" I asked as I went to her.

"I am." She put an arm around my shoulders as she spoke to the others. "There is hope ahead. For where the is evil there is also good. Marik was good once." This caused them all to look over. "He began life as an innocent child, like everyone does. But that innocence disappeared, leaving my brother with a dark hole where his heart once was. I remember when this evil was born. It happened on the night he received the Tomb Keeper initiation, and inherited the task of protecting the Pharaoh's Tomb. A task he always resented. Now this dark presence has completely taken over my brothers body."

"Ishizu, what happens if there's no way to save your brother?" Yugi asked. Ishizu didn't say anything. "It may be too late. You said it was my destiny to safe the world from destruction. I thought that meant defeating your brother and putting and end to his plan, not saving him. He's caused enough damage already, Marik must be stopped!"

I looked down. This was the main reason I'm so hesitant to tell the others the truth about me and the Ishtar family, if Yugi was this angry, I could only imagine how mad the others would be.

"Yugi's got a point Ishizu." Joey spoke. "What if it's too late to save Marik from the evil inside him? I mean you've got to admit, the guys as nasty as they come."

"Yeah, it's hard to imagine him ever being nice." Tea piped up.

"Ishizu speaks the truth." I stated without looking to the others. They all turned to me. "Marik was a good kid, he was a lot different to how he is now."

"How do you know this Soph?" Tristan asked.

I closed my eyes as I spoke, "Because, almost seven years ago. . .I was placed into the Ishtar family. . .Marik is my step-brother."

They all gasped out in shock.

"Marik's what!?" Joey exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us before Sophia?" Yugi asked.

"I wanted to tell you, really I did. But, when Marik started doing what he was doing. . .there was no way I could reveal everything."

"So, that's what Bakura meant when he said what he said during Yugi's duel." Duke replied.

I remembered back to Bakura and Yugi's duel.

_**"And are you sure that one of the people that you believe to be your friend is really your greatest enemy, and that another one of your friends knows this and is deliberately keeping it from you?"**_

I nodded. "Yes. But, it wasn't deliberately keeping it from you, it's that I couldn't say anything. I was forbidden from saying anything to you guys by Marik and Odion."

"So, let me get this straight. You're defending a guy who has threatened you and sent Mai to the Shadow Realm?" Joey asked, his voice full of hatred.

I looked up at this. "No, you misunderstand me. I'm not defending the evil Marik. I know that there is still good inside Marik, deep down. He's just trapped."

Ishizu squeezed my shoulder as she spoke next. "You must trust us. We know there is hope. There's much you don't understand. It wasn't that long ago that Marik began to lose his way, and turn towards the darkness. For generations my family has lived in secrecy, deep beneath the dessert sands, watching over the tomb of the Pharaoh. For 5000 years, an Ishtar has stood guard, waiting for the Pharaoh to return. As the first born Ishtar son, Marik was require to bare the Pharaoh's secret on his back and forbidden to ever leave the tomb.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_Ishizu, Marik, Odion and I were all in Marik's room while our father was asleep. Marik kept talking about wanting to leave and explore the outside world. _

_"I'm going." Marik stated. _

_"Shh, Marik, you have to be quiet." Ishizu spoke. _

_"Stop worrying, it's late. I'm sure father's asleep by now." _

_"That's not the point Marik." I piped up._

_"You promised you'd take me outside one day. Why can't we go now?" Marik asked his older sister. "I wanna see the outside world, just like Sophia has."_

_"If father the three of us will be in big trouble, don't you know the code of the Tomb Keepers? The outside world's off limits to us." Ishizu explained. _

_"Relax sis, Odion will cover for us and father will never suspect a thing. Right?" _

_He turned to Odion, who nodded his agreement._

_"Ishizu, come on! I wanna live like a normal person for once, please sis."_

_I had to feel sorry for him. Living all your life cooped up underground like we were. I have only been in this family for a few years and it was driving me insane. _

_Marik reached out and held Ishizu's hand. "No one will ever know. Oh come on, just this one time Ishizu. Aren't you a little curious?"_

_"Miss Ishizhu, I promise I'll take care of everything. It's my duty to ensure Master Marik is safe." Odion spoke up. _

_"I don't know. . ." Ishizu hesitates._

_"Why not? Just for a little while." Marik begged. _

_"Marik, come on. It's not fair to put Ishizu under preassure like this." I said to him. _

_Ishizu just put her hand on my arm. "It's okay Sophia." She then put that same hand on top of Marik's. "Okay Marik, if it's that important to you."_

_"Thank you sis!" Marik said happily as he hugged his sister. I had to smile at this. _

_"But promise me this. After one hour we'll return home and never speak of this again."_

_"I promise!" He pulled away and looked to me. "Are you coming with us Sophia?"_

_I smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'll come bro."_

_He then hugged me. "Yay!"_

_I chuckled as Ishizu, Marik and I left and sneaked up the stairs towards the gate that kept us inside._

_"Finally, I can see how the surface dwellers live!"_

_"It's not that fascinating." I replied with a smile as Ishizu opened the gate. _

_"Now remember Marik, one hour and then we return home. And no one must ever know about this."_

_We walked out to see the sun just appearing over the horizon._

* * *

><p>"I knew that we were violating our families code, but I also knew that Marik deserved to see the light of the outside world at least once in his life." Ishizu spoke. "I didn't realise that his exposure to this light, would cause the darkness within him to grow."<p>

* * *

><p><em>We walked away from our home towards the marketplace where it was bustling with people.<em>

_"Marik, slow down little brother, I told you to stay by my side." Ishizu scolded Marik as he kept rushing on ahead, looking at everything in awe. _

_"Sisters, just look at all these people! I never dreamed it'd look like this!"_

_"Marik, this is not our world, so don't grow too attached."_

_"Ah, don't worry!" He ran off ahead with us calling out to him. He then spotted something on the ground. "Huh, it's a book."_

_"Don't touch anything!"_

_I looked and see him picking up a magazine, not a book. But I wasn't about to say anything. _

_"That's not right. Books should never be just thrown away." He said as he dusted it off and read through it. "Hey! This isn't like my scripture's at all, this is fun. Hold on, what is that? I've never seen anything like that before." I watched him walk over to a stand that had a TV playing and Marik was watching it. "Hey, that man in the glass box is riding one of these machines."_

_Ishizu and I walked over to him. The man in control of the stand looked to the TV and back to Marik. "Hey kid, have you never seen a TV before?"_

_Ishizu just took his arm and pulled him away. "Marik, come on let's go, you're impossible."_

_I followed after them as Marik spoke, "Ishizu, what was in that glass box?"_

_"It's a TV."_

_"Ah, TV. But what was that strange machine I saw inside the TV?"_

_"It was a motorcycle." I replied._

_"I wanna ride one. I just have to. But as long as I'm a Tomb Keeper, I'll never be able to ride a motorcycle or watch a TV."_

_Ishizu suddenly stopped and gasped. I knew what was bothering her. _

* * *

><p>"We had to get Marik home. He'd already seen too much." I said.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"What's wrong?" Marik asked. <em>

_"Marik, out time is up. We must go." Ishizu stated. _

_"Aww, not yet!"_

_"You promised you'd obey, remember?" I said to him as I stood next to out sister. _

_"I'm sorry. One more thing, can I bring home the picture of the motorcycle for my book?"_

_"Marik, if father finds it, we're in trouble." Ishizu pointed out to him. _

_"Please sister, it's just one picture."_

_"Okay, you can take it. But promise me you'll hide it when we get back home."_

_"Yeah!" He ripped the picture out and threw the magazine away. _

_"Alright, let's go."_

_We turned around and stopped as a man was stood in front of us. He wore a turban and had the Millennium Key around his neck._

_"The Pharaoh will soon return to this world. Prepare for him." He spoke to us. _

_"Hey wait, who are you anyway?" I asked. _

_"Ready yourselves right now. Your lives and your destinies depend on it. But I must warn you, if you reject your sacred duty, the future will bring nothing but tragedy."_

_"Who are you?" Ishizu asked, the man turned to leave. "Don't go, how do you know so much?"_

* * *

><p>"I knew I had made a great mistake. As the keepers of the Pharaoh's tomb, we were forbidden to see the world. And I was beginning to understand why. I was about to pay the price for my actions. I exposed Marik to a world he should never have seen. And this caused Marik to reject our family and his evil side grew." Ishizu told everyone.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The three of us ran through the marketplace, hoping to find the strang man, but he was nowhere in sight.<em>

_"Where did he go?" Ishizu asked. _

_"What did the stranger mean when he warned us huh? Where did that guy come from? And how did he we're waiting for the Pharaoh?" Marik asked._

_Ishizu turned and put her hands on his shoulders. "Marik, you mustn't speak of the Pharaoh right now."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"We never should have come up here today. Just forget all that you saw, forget about the stranger, and let's go home."_

_With that, we made our way back. _

* * *

><p>"But now that he had seen the outside world, forgetting it was an impossible task."<p>

* * *

><p><em>We stood back as Ishizu opened the doors. <em>

_"Why do we have to go back down into the darkness?" Marik asked gloomily. _

_"Marik, it's just not our choice." Ishizu replied to him. _

_"Just give me one more minute sis." He turned and went over to one of the low walls, and sat on it as if he was riding a motorcycle. _

_"What do you think you're doing Marik!?"_

_He didn't say anything as he took the picture out and looked to it._

_"Marik." I spoke up as I went to him._

_"I'll be right there." _

_I went back to Ishizu as he followed, making revving noises. _

_"Remember, we can't wake father." Ishizu reminded us. _

_"What's that thing sis? Right up there." Marik asked as he pointed. _

_We looked and saw a reel with unwound rope attached. I figured in horror that it must be some kind of alarm, to let people underground to know when the doors were open, I knew Ishizu had realized this as well. _

_"Ishizu, what's wrong?"_

_"Oh no!" Ishizu ran down. _

_"Sister, tell me what's going on! Is father going to be angry with us?"_

_She didn't reply as Marik and I ran down after hall. We ran through the halls until we came to Marik's room and saw his books and his bed sheets strewn about the floor. _

_"Odion!" Marik called out as he ran down the halls, calling out for our brother. _

* * *

><p>"But, our father had already weakened him with the Millennium Rod." I spoke up as I remembered what happened next.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ishizu and I ran after him and stopped by fathers room where Marik was stood still. I looked in and saw Odion laid out on the floor scraped up badly and father stood over him.<em>

_"Odion, you were supposed to protect Marik! I want you to leave and never return! Marik, Ishizu, how dare you! You know you were forbidden to walk with the outsiders! Now Odion must pay for your disobedience by leaving us forever! And as for you," He spoke to me as he grabbed me by the collar of my dress and pulled me over. "I took you in out of the goodness of my heart, when your own family didn't want you, and this is how you repay me? You will also pay for your disobedience and will also leave this family for good! This decision is final!" He then threw me to the floor. _

_I looked up as I heard Marik scream and saw him holding his head. Ishizu went up to him. "Marik?"_

_I saw him look up again and chuckle to himself. His hair was a lot more wild than before and he looked evil. _

_"Stop laughing, right now!" Father demanded. _

_"You don't scare me anymore." Marik spoke, but it wasn't him, his voice was dark. _

_"What, Marik!?" Ishizu gasped. "What are you doing!?"_

_Marik walked over to the stand where the Millennium Rod was kept and picked it up. _

_"From now on these items are mine."_

_"Marik, you shall inherit those when the time is right! And no sooner!"_

_"Why don't you keep quiet old man? I'm making my own rules now."_

_"I order you to put that down!"_

_Marik turned around and I gasped as the Millennium Symbol appeared on his forhead. "And if I don't?"_

_"Drop it!"_

_"Marik! No!" Ishizu and I called out as he activated the Millennium Rod and sent our father flying to the other side of the room and held him against the wall. _

_"Marik! Stop this right now!" Ishizu called out as she went over to him. _

_Marik just turned on her. "This doesn't concern you Ishizu!" He then did the same thing to her as he did to our father. _

_"Ishizu!" I called out. Marik then turned to me as I stood up. "You're not Marik. . ."_

_"Very perceptive." He also used the Rod to hold me up against the wall as he walked over to our father. "Now, father, time to send you to the Shadow Realm."_

_"Marik! Don't!" I called out, but it was too late. Our father screamed out as Marik sent his soul to the Shadow Realm. _

_"The future is mine! Now to destroy my past!" He then walked over to Odion's body. _

_Odion woke up and looked to him. "No master, you need me to protect you."_

_Marik seemed to snap out of it as he dropped the Millennium Rod and fell to his knees as he gripped his head. Ishizu and I were released from our prison and fell to the ground as Odion sat up. "Odion! What have I done!?"_

_"You okay?" Odion asked. "Master, look at me."_

_"Odion? But what happened?"_

_Odion just wrapped his bound hands around Marik and pulled him close to him. "It's alright now."_

_Marik suddenly yelled out. "THAT'S HIM! THE STRANGER! STAY AWAY!"_

_I looked but couldn't see the stranger anywhere. _

_"Who are you!?" Marik caled out to no one. _

* * *

><p>I just looked down as we finished telling our story.<p>

"I'm supposed to feel sorry for that spoiled brat?" Joey was the first to speak up. "Because he grew into some evil nutcase! Look, your brother trapped Mai's mind in the Shadow Realm! Now she's living out her worst nightmares! And I'm going to make sure he pays!"

"Yugi. It is possible to destroy the evil within my brother, without destroying the good. I realise now that destinies can be changed." Ishizu speaks up.

"But how?" Yugi asks.

"As the Pharaoh's vessel, you have the power to do it."

"Attention duellists and guests, the last duel of the night between Joey Wheeler and Sophia Kaiba will begin in two minutes. Duellists report to the duelling arena immediately."

"Huh? I'm duelling you Sophia?" Joey asked.

I shrugged. "There's one more spot for the Battle City final isn't there? We have to fight to find out who goes through."

"And that's going to be me! I've got too much at stake to lose to you Sophia!"

I looked to him. "So have I Joey. I'll see you up there." I turned and left the room without another word.

I walked into the elevator thinking about what just happened in Mai's room. I'll admit, I do feel as though a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. But, I knew it'd probably take some time for the guys to fully trust me again, which I couldn't blame them for.

"Are you okay Sophia?" Demi asked as we were in the elevator.

I just sighed. "I don't know Demi. I mean, I feel happy now that they all know and I don't have to keep it from them. But. . ."

"You're worried about what they think of you now?"

I nodded. "Yes. Especially Yami. I mean, I kept all of this from him, I kept you from him for a long time as well."

I felt her put her hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be alright Sophia. Just give them sometime. If they really are your friends, they won't judge you for this."

I looked to her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Trust me Soph. If they're the people I know them to be, they won't let anything get in between you all."

I gave a small smile. "I hope you're right Dem. I really do."

She just smiled as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. I saw Seto and Mokuba already there, along with Roland who had taken his place on the arena.

"There you are Soph!" Mokuba exclaimed as I walked out.

"Where's Wheeler?" Seto asked.

"He and the others are coming up now." I spoke as I took my place on the arena.

"Huh, what's wrong Sophie?" Mokuba asked as he saw the look on my face.

I just shook my head and put on a smile. "I'm fine Mokie, don't worry."

He didn't say anything as Joey and the others arrived.

"It's about time Wheeler. I was ready to disqualify you for being late." Seto said as Joey went to the other side of the arena.

"Yeah, I bet you'd like that wouldn't you Kaiba!?"

The platform rose up as the guys took their places to watch.

"The duel between Joey Wheeler and Sophia Kaiba will now begin!" Roland announced.

"Hey Sophia! Like I said before, get ready to lose this duel! Because I'm about to win! I have too much at stake!"

"And like _I _said before, so have I Joey!"

"What, you mean wasting your time saving your evil, nutcase brother!?"

Seto and Mokuba looked what at this.

"What evil brother?" Seto asked.

"Oh, you haven't told them yet Sophia?" I just growled. "I'll take that as a no. Sophia just told us that Marik's her step-brother."

Seto and Mokuba gasped in shock.

"What!?" Seto exclaimed.

"Sophie, tell us it isn't true!" Mokuba spoke up to me.

I just glared at Joey for a while. "It's true Mokie. It's true."

"What's with Joey? He's not usually like this with Sophia." Tristan spoke up.

"That story must've hit him harder than we thought." Duke replied.

"Can you blame him. Marik's trapped Mai in the Shadow Realm." Serenity said.

"Get ready Sophia, I'm going to win this and get Mai back!"

"I'm sorry Joey, but I'm not about to let you win! I made a promise to Yami to help him save the world, and I'm not about to break it now!"

"Let's duel!"

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. The next chapter will be Sophia vs Joey, which will take me a while to upload while I get the decks sorted for both Joey and Sophia. If anyone would like to help me, then I'd appreciate it. <strong>


	22. Sophia vs Joey

**Hey guys, took me quicker than I thought to get this duel finished. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sophia vs Joey<p>

It was now time for mine and Joey's duel to start.

"Sophia. I just want to say good luck in this duel. You're going to need it." Joey said to me.

"Oh really? I was about to say the same thing to you."

He growled at me. "Well, you're not going to beat me as easily now you don't have Slifer the Sky Dragon anymore."

"I don't need Slifer to defeat you. And I'm going to prove it. I'll start things off." I drew. Looking at my hand, I saw I had; Giant Soldier of Stone, Mystical Elf, Kaiser Sea Horse, Magic Jammer, Dark Blade and I just drew Tiger Dragon. "Alright, first I'll play one card face down in defense mode (Mystical Elf 2000 def), and then one card face down (Magic Jammer) and end my turn."

"Okay, I summon Axe Raider (1700 atk) and use him to attack your face down monster." Axe Raider attacked, but since Mystical Elf has 2000 defense points, Joey loses 300 life points, bringing him down to 3700 and Axe Raider is destroyed. "Oh man. . ."

_'What's Joey thinking? He's not thinking straight. . .'_ I thought to myself.

I drew. I smiled as I saw Spellbinding Circle. "I summon my Dark Blade in attack mode (1800 atk) and place one card face down. Your move Joey."

He drew and smiled. "Oh, now you're in for it Sophia!"

"Hm."

"I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode (2000 atk) and then I activate the magic card Scapegoat. By sacrificing one of my Scapegoats, Panther Warrior is now able to attack. Panther Warrior, attack her Dark Blade!"

I smirked again as Panther Warrior charged. "Did you forget my face down card?"

"What!? A trap!?"

"That's right Joey. I activated the trap card, Spellbinding Circle!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes. By attacking, you activated my circle, which ensnares your Panther Warrior and stops him from attacking my Dark Blade. If you want to defeat me Joey, you should put your anger and hatred of me and my family behind you and concentrate on the duel. You're acting like a rookie."

He just glared at me. "Just make your move."

"Very well then, I shall!" I drew a card, Malevolent Nuzzler. "I activate Malevolent Nuzzler, which raises my Dark Blade's attack strength to 2500. Dark Blade, attack Joey's Panther Warrior!" Dark Blade attacked, destroyed Joey's Panther and took his life points down to 3100.

I watched as Joey drew his next card and then started laughing. "You think I'm acting like a rookie? Well, this may change your mind. First, I bring out my Time Wizard and then summon my Baby Dragon."

"Oh crap."

"That's right Sophia, you know what this means. If Time Wizard lands on a Time Machine, then Baby Dragon transforms into Thousand Dragon and your Dark Blade's attack strength returns to 1800!"

"Yeah, but if it lands on a skull, my Dark Blade is safe, while your Baby Dragon is destroyed and you lose a chunk of life points." I pointed out.

"Ha, this always works for me, you know that."

"Don't get cocky Joey!" I heard Tristan call out.

"Time Roulette go!" The pointer on Time Wizards staff spun round and round until finally it started slowing down. Skull. .skull. . .time machine! "See, I told you it always works!" The Time Machine started to work as Baby Dragon slowly began transforming into Thousand Dragon and my Dark Blade went down to 1800 attack points. "Thousand Dragon attack, Noxious Nostril Gust!" A gust blew from Thousand Dragon and destroyed my Dark Blade, taking my life points down to 3400.

"No! My Dark Blade!"

"Is destroyed! Now who's the rookie?"

I just smiled. "That was a great move Joey. But I'm not finished just yet, get ready!" Drawing, I saw Celtic Guardian. Not exactly the card I need right now. "I place one monster card face down (Giant Soldier of Stone, 2000 def) and end my turn."

He then summoned Alligator Sword in attack mode (1500 atk), then used his Red Eyes to destroy my Giant Soldier of Stone and lastly placed one card face down.

I drew Monster Reborn before summoning Kaiser Sea Horse (1700 atk) and using him to attack Joey's Alligator Sword.

He smirked. "I guess _you_ also forgot about my face down card. Activate Kunai with Chain!" A chain appeared in Alligator Sword's hand, raising his attack power to 2000. "You're not the only one who can set trap cards." Alligator Sword attacked and destroyed Kaiser, taking my life points down to 3100.

"Way to go Joey!" Serenity shouted out to her brother.

"Yeah! Take her down a peg or two man!" Tristan called out.

I closed my eyes at this. _'I knew none of them would cheer and support me. And who could blame them after what they found out. Demi was wrong. . .I'm all alone. . .'_

"Come on Sophie! You can do it!" I looked over and saw Mokie cheering me on.

"Put Monkey-Boy in his place Sophia!" Seto was even cheering me on.

"Monkey-Boy!? Watch it Kaiba!" Joey shouted.

I just smiled at my brothers, it's nice to hear them cheer for me, especially Seto and even after they know about me and Marik, even though I have a feeling Seto will want to talk about it later. It still gave me a huge confidence boost to hear Seto cheering me on as I turned to Joey.

"Alright Joey, it's your move."

"Right. I place one card face down and then summon Swordsman of Landstar (500 atk), then I'll attack your Mystical Elf with my Red Eyes and destroy it. Finally, I'll attack you directly with Alligator Sword and Swordsman of Landstar!"

I groaned as they attacked and my life points shot all the way down to 600.

"One more move like that and you're history Sophia!"

"Not if I can help it." I spoke as I drew Change of Heart. "Alright. I activate my magic card, Change of Heart, I'll use this to take control of your Red Eyes. Next, I sacrifice Red Eyes Black Dragon to summon my Tiger Dragon in attack mode (2400 atk)!" Red Eyes vanished and Tiger Dragon took his place. "Tiger Dragon, attack Swordsman of Landstar!"

"Not so fast Sophia! I activate my trap card Skull Dice! Whatever number the dice lands on, that gets timed by 100 and deducted from your Dragon's attack points until the end of your turn. Go dice roll!" The dice rolls and lands on a one. "What!? No!"

I smirked. "Nice try Joey. But my Tiger Dragon only loses 100 attack points, still making him way stronger than you Alligator Sword!" Tiger Dragon continued his attack and destroyed his Alligator, making Joey's life points drop to 2800.

"Good move. But not good enough, I activate Graceful Dice, which means-"

"Ah, ah, ah, sorry Joey, but you won't be playing that."

"Huh, who says?"

"My trap card says, Magic Jammer."

"Oh man!"

"That's right. My Magic Jammer deactivates one spell card, as long as I discard a card from my hand to the graveyard, which I do now." I discard Celtic Guardian and Graceful Dice is deactivated.

He groaned. "Fine. I switch Swordsman of Landstar to defense mode and end my turn."

"Alright, my move." I draw Pot of Greed. "I use my magic card Monster Reborn to bring back your Red Eyes Black Dragon, which I used to destroy your Swordsman. Next, I'll use Tiger Dragon to destroy one of your Scapegoats. My turn is over."

"Right. I'll also use Monster Reborn to bring back my Swordsman of Landstar, then I'll sacrifice him to summon my Flame Swordsman! Next, I'll activate the spell card Lightning Blade. With this, I can raise my Flame Swordsman attack strength by 800." Flame Swordsman went from 1800 to 2600 attack points, then he attacked my Tiger Dragon taking my life points down to 400. "Ha! I can't believe I just took out your best card! Are you sure you don't need that Egyptian God Card now?"

"I'm sure. Like I said before, I don't need Slifer to take you out. I'm not finished Joey, so don't count yourself in the finals just yet! I draw!" The card I drew is Mystical Space Typhoon. "First, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Lightning Blade, now your Flame Swordsman is just at 1800 attack points. Next, I'll use Red Eyes to destroy him and take 600 of your life points!" Joey's life points went down to 2200.

He just summoned his Rocket Warrior in defense mode (1300 def).

I draw Sword of Revealing Light. "I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards." I draw the two cards, Magician of Faith and Twin-Headed Fire Dragon. "I place one monster face down in defense mode (Magician of Faith 400 def) and end my turn."

"First, I sacrifice my Rocket Warrior to summon Garoozis in attack mode (1800 atk)! Next, I activate the magic card Legendary Sword, which gives him an extra 300 attack points, taking him up to 2100. Then, I'll use Garoozis to attack your face down monster." Magician of Faith is destroyed. "Magician of Faith? That wimpy card?"

I chuckled.

"Huh? What's so funny?"

"You forgot about Magician of Faith's special effect haven't you? When activated, she can allow me to bring back any magic card from my graveyard and add it to my hand. And I choose my Monster Reborn."

He groaned. "I forgot all about that!"

"I know you did. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to begin my turn and start the beginning of your demise!"

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Well first, I'll play my Monster Reborn to bring back my Tiger Dragon in attack mode, next I'll summon my Queen's Knight I just drew in attack mode also (1500 atk) and I'll use her and your Red Eyes to take out your last two Scapegoats, and finally use my Tiger Dragon to destroy your Garoozis." His life points dropped to 1900. "And that ends my turn."

He growled as he looked to his hand and just placed one card face down in defense mode.

"This is the end Joey. I win. First, I'll use Red Eyes to attack your face down monster." The monster is Little Winguard. "And finally, Tiger Dragon, attack Joey's life points directly and take him out!" Tiger Dragon attacked and took Joey's life points all the way down to zero.

"No. . .I lost. . .I can't believe I lost. . ."

"The winner is, Sophia Kaiba! Sophia will proceed to the semi-finals along with Yugi, Marik and Mr Kaiba!" Roland announced as the arena lowered down and the gang went over to Joey.

"It's okay man, you tried your best." Tristan said to Joey.

"You did it Sophie!" Mokie exclaimed as he ran over and hugged me.

I smiled and hugged him back. "I couldn't have done it without you and Seto, little brother."

Seto wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Well done Sophia. I knew you could do it."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Seto."

I looked over to the others to see them still trying to give some comfort to Joey. I did feel sorry for him a little, he wanted to beat me so he could get the chance to free Mai from the Shadow Realm. I walked forward until I was in the middle of the arena.

"Don't you see now Joey?" He looked to me along with the others. "You let your anger and your hatred of me get in the way of our duel. If you had kept calm and pushed those emotions away, you'd be going to the finals instead of me." I closed my eyes and looked down. "I'm going to say this to all of you, including you Seto and Mokuba, yes I may be Marik's step-sister, but that doesn't mean I'm not me." I looked up to the others. "I'm still the same Sophia I always was, and nothing is ever going to change that." I turned and walked away, walking past my brothers before I stopped in front of the elevator. "Oh, and Joey, you don't have to worry about Mai. She's my friend too, and I'm going to get her back." I didn't wait for him to answer as I went into the elevator, I lent against the wall as it took me down.

"Well done Sophia." Demi spoke as she appeared next to me.

"Thanks. Now, to keep to my word and get Mai back."

"I'm sure you will Soph. Just to let you know, Yami was definitely paying attention to you in that duel." I looked to her as she nodded. "He didn't once take his eyes off you."

I sighed as I exited the elevator and went to my room. "It doesn't mean that he forgives me though does it?"

"No, it doesn't. But maybe you should talk to him."

I took off my Duel Disk and put it on the table before sitting on the bed. "I don't know. . .I mean. . .will he talk to me after all of that?"

She shrugged. "There's one way to find out."

I sighed again as I laid back on the bed. A few minutes later, the buzzer of the door rang to announce someone was at the door. I got up, walked over and opened it, gasping as I saw Yami.

"Yami. . ."

"Sophia. May I come in?"

I nodded as I moved aside and let him in, shutting the door behind him. I sat in one of the arm chairs and he sat across from me.

"So. . .what is it you want?" I asked.

"Just to let you know, I'm not angry at you." I looked to him. "I'm not. I just want to know, why keep it from me? Why not tell me Marik's your step-brother and that you were a part of guarding my tomb?"

I looked down to my hands as I spoke. "Like I said earlier, after everything that Marik had done to us all, I was afraid to tell you. And plus, I wanted to forget about that part of my life. I was traumatized after Marik used the Millennium Rod on me, I was afraid that he was going to do to me what he did to his father. . .and when I heard Marik was back when he took control of that Rare Hunter. . .I was absolutely terrified. . .I'm sorry Yami, I'm so sorry." I finished as I closed my eyes and tears fell from them onto my hands.

I heard him get up, kneel in front of me and then take my hands. I snapped my eyes open and look to him to see him smiling at me.

"There's nothing to apologize for Sophia, I already told you I'm not mad. You had your reasons for not telling me, and I respect you for those reasons. Like you said to us, nothing's going to come between us."

I smiled as I hugged him, to which he hugged me back. "Thank you Yami."

He didn't say anything as we just held each other in silence, enjoying each others company. We pulled away and rested our foreheads against each others.

"I love you Yami." I spoke softly.

"And I love you Sophia." Yami replied.

We kissed each other for a few moments before the buzzer sounded again. I sighed as I pulled away.

"Whoever that is has got ridiculous timing." I spoke as I went to the door, causing Yami to chuckle as he stood up.

Opening the door I saw Joey and the others stood there.

"Hey Soph, can we talk?" Joey asked. I just shrugged and let them in as I stood by Yami. He put his arm around me as Joey spoke. "I just want to say, I'm sorry about how I acted towards you, we all are." The others nodded in agreement. "You're right. It doesn't matter that Marik's your step-brother. I mean, it isn't like you sent Mai to the Shadow Realm or knocked Bakura and Odion unconscious. Right now, we should all be staying together, not splitting up over something that can't be helped. I just. . .I just hope that we can all still be friends."

I looked to him and the others as I spoke up. "Friends? No way man." They all looked saddened for a moment before I smiled. "We're best friends."

They all smiled and laughed as I high fived Joey and the guys and hugged the girls.

Roland then announced that lights out would be in two minutes.

"Alright. Time to crash in Joey's suite." Tristan spoke up.

"What ya talking about Tristan?" Joey turned to him.

"Come on, your room's like a palace, you won't even know I'm there."

"Oh I'll know. I'll know by the smell."

I chuckled. "Goodnight guys, sleep well."

"Night Soph." They all said and left, apart from Yami.

"Make sure you get some rest Sophia. You'll need it for tomorrow." Yami said to me.

I nodded. "I will. You get some rest also, and you as well Yugi."

Yugi appeared next to him. "I will Sophia, don't worry."

I hugged and kissed Yami before he left the room. I switched off the light and got into bed.

"So, the semi-final finally begins tomorrow."

"Yes. And you're going to need all your strength Sophia."

"I know. I just hope we really can defeat Marik."

"We will."

"I wanna believe you. But you've seen what he's capable off. . .I just hope we can stop him before he hurts anymore of my friends. . .or worse. . .my brothers."

* * *

><p>I eventually fall asleep, only to be woken up by Tea and Yugi who tell me that Bakura has gone missing. We split up to find him and I go with Yugi to find out that Bakura had challenged Marik to a Shadow Game and lost, resulting in Bakura getting sent to the Shadow Realm, and Marik gaining ownership of the Millennium Ring.<p>

_'That's it! No matter what happens, Marik must be stopped!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is. Season 2 is finally over. Now onto the Virtual World!. . .Again!<strong>


End file.
